Holocausto Sekirei
by Zlesenger09
Summary: Aun en un mundo post-apocalíptico… ¿es posible luchar por amor?, sigue a Minato Sahashi en su intento de sobrevivir al amor de hermosas mujeres mientras lucha para no perder todo lo que es importante para él Minato X Harem, Lemon desde el primer capitulo
1. Chapter 1

**Holocausto Sekirei**

**Capitulo 1: El descubrimiento.**

¿Crees en las profecías?, probablemente no…, es lo que pensaba la mayoría de los mas de 6 mil millones de habitantes del planeta hasta que la catástrofe ocurrió… quizás fue cosa del Destino, quizás pura casualidad, lo cierto fue que durante el año 2012, el año mágico de la predicción del fin del mundo, un gigantesco terremoto de una magnitud nunca antes sentida en la historia humana sacudió al mundo llevándolo casi hasta el borde mismo de la destrucción y con ello el casi exterminio de la raza humana.

Luego de eso, el planeta mismo quedo doliéndose, los continentes se fragmentaron por completo creándose muchos otros más pequeños, en tanto grandes porciones de tierra quedaron hundidas bajo el agua.

El aire se vicio, haciendo imposible el respirarlo causando muchas más muertes y enfermedades.

El calor infernal precedía al frío más crudo y el frío al calor, una y otra vez… todos los días.

La vegetación se perdió, quedaron muy pocos animales.

Los pocos (en promedio ya que aun quedaban varios millones) humanos que sobrevivieron estaban destinados a acompañar al resto hasta que ''la tecnología'' regreso para salvarlos… no se supo de donde ni quienes lo habían hecho simplemente aparecieron de la nada… siendo llamadas ''las arcas de Noe'' por los sobrevivientes.

Estas eran gigantescas islas flotantes capaces de albergar cada una a varios millones de habitantes que de esa forma fueron capaces de seguir existiendo sin tener que soportar más los temblores que sacudían a diario al planeta.

Por supuesto, el ser humano es el ser humano, lo que significa que ni aun en las mayores desgracias serán capaces de cooperar unos con otros y llevarse bien, debido a lo cual se desato la primera guerra de recursos, en donde cada ''arca de Noe'' intentaba desesperadamente arrebatarle los recursos de otro grupo llevando todo eso a una nueva disminución de la población.

De estas ciudades tan solo quedaban un escaso numero de 14 de ellas, una de ellas llamada New-Tokio en donde residían la mayoría de los habitantes de Japón, China, Corea y otros países del Este de Asia y la Polinesia y era en donde vivían gente especial, tan especial que ni aun ellos mismos lo imaginaban, así como tampoco imaginaban todo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrirles en su camino de encontrar la felicidad y el amor de una familia que siempre habían ansiado.

Y esta es la historia, de cómo comenzó… el principio… del final del Planeta Tierra.

**MSEALys11S**

En una extensa región de tierra desolada, con temperaturas superiores a los 40º C y fuertes vientos que levantaban sin cesar la arena del árido suelo, una figura, vestida con una larga capa de color gris que ondeaba salvaje con el viento, se apareció.

La figura, de largo cabello gris que llevaba atado en una larga cola de caballo que le caía por la espalda, permanecía impasible en lo alto de un pequeño cerro observando en silencio la interminable planicie marchita que se extendía a su alrededor.

-¿Así que es este no es así?- Murmuro con voz aguda delatando su condición femenina- mhu hu hu hu… el maravilloso mundo que buscábamos hu hu hu… aunque ciertamente… es mucho mejor de lo que me esperaba…

Los ojos grises de la mujer se encendieron con un brillo maligno abarcando con ellos toda la vasta tierra estéril sonriendo de forma extrañamente suave levantando la mirada al cielo unos segundos antes de volver a descender dejándola enfocada a lo lejos en lo que parecía un pequeño levantamiento de polvo.

Dilatando sus pupilas, la peligris agudizo su vista encontrándose con un vehiculo motorizado que viajaba a una velocidad impresionante desplazándose con facilidad incluso por aquella tierra seca y sin vida dejando tras de si todo un camino de polvo de arena que levantaban las ruedas.

-Ho- Se impresiono la mujer- incluso en este mundo… aun quedas algunos, mhu hu hu hu, me pregunto, ¿Qué debería hacer?, ¿debería de informarlo o me lo callo para mi y veo como resulta todo?, mhu hu hu… elijo lo segundo… si, de todas formas no soy su perra mensajera, ella puede tomar la responsabilidad de todo… hu hu… si, un poco mas… solo un poco mas y seré libre… y junto a el… dominare sobre este hermoso planeta… si, ya que... después de todo… un mundo vacío… es un mundo hermoso…

Tras esas palabras, la mujer se giro sobre si misma, desapareciendo dentro de una pequeña tormenta de arena dejando tras de si su huellas que fueron inmediatamente borradas del camino por acción del mismo clima.

**MSEALys11S**

A varios cientos metros de allí, el vehiculo motorizado que la peligris había divisado continuaba avanzando sin muchos problemas, evadiendo con gran facilidad las fallas de la tierra así como cualquier otro obstáculo que pudiera ser peligroso para la moto.

Pasaron los minutos, en los que el individuo que conducía la moto recorrió varios kilómetros más yendo siempre a la misma endiablada velocidad que asustaría a cualquier novato, aunque claro, el no era ningún novato puesto que a pesar de su juventud ya llevaba varios años conduciendo, exactamente 8 años, la misma cantidad de tiempo que tenia ''El Nuevo Mundo''.

Sin detenerse en ningún momento, el conductor diviso mas delante de su camino una gran falla en la tierra, que según supuso debía de tener unos 50 metros de un extremo al otro, lo que en promedio la hacia bastante pequeña de las otras fallas que conocía.

Tomando el volante con una sola mano, el hombre saco un pequeño aparato del bolsillo de su chaqueta encendiéndolo y observando las imágenes, las cuales le mostraban un pequeño punto que según se indicaba quedaba del otro lado de la falla.

Resignándose con un profundo suspiro, el individuo apago el aparato y se lo guardo encendiendo a continuación el botón de la velocidad turbo sacando la máxima velocidad de la que disponía su vehiculo y absolutamente sin ningún temor se lanzo sobre la falla quedando unos instantes suspendido en el aire con solamente el vacío debajo suyo, el cual se dio el tiempo de observar notando que era imposible divisar el fondo de la falla, preguntándose que profundidad tendría imaginándose que de caer seria una muerte mas que asegurada.

Con un fuerte impacto, amortiguado por las llantas de su moto, el hombre finalmente salvo la distancia alcanzando el otro extremo y continuo tranquilo como si no hubiera saltado sobre lo que bien podría considerarse la boca abierta de un titán.

Varios kilómetros mas adelante, el hombre freno finalmente su moto y se detuvo a un lado del camino bajándose de su vehiculo y quitándose el casco que portaba, revelando a un hombre joven de apenas 19 años, de cabello corto negro y ojos de un tono violáceo llamado Minato Sahashi.

Separándose unos metros de su motocicleta, Minato volvió a sacar el aparato de su chaqueta observando nuevamente las imágenes.

-¿Aun no eh?, ahhhhh- Suspiro agotado- detesto estos viajes largos… -guardándose el aparato rastreador, el pelinegro saco a continuación una cantimplora llevándosela inmediatamente a los labios solo para descubrir apesadumbrado de que estaba completamente vacía- ¿ni una gota?, dioooos ¿Qué hare?, incluso si completo mi misión son al menos cuatro días hasta que regrese a la ciudad sin contar los que aun tengo por delante, no podré resistir tanto tiempo sin agua… mucho menos con este calor…

Y mientras permanecía allí, lamentándose de su mala suerte un fuerte temblor sacudió la tierra que a punto estuvo de tumbarlo.

-¿Otro sismo?, tch, hoy en día son tan comunes como los mosquitos- Mascullo el pelinegro mientras la tierra volvía a calmarse.

Cerrando sus ojos unos segundos, el chico los volvió a abrir alarmado cuando sintió repentinamente un peso sobre su espalda y un par de manos asirse con fuerza sobre su cuello.

Reaccionando instintivamente, Minato llevo las manos hacia atrás sujetando el cuello de la ropa de su enemigo tirando de el por encima de su hombro y arrojándolo al suelo con fuerza saltando sobre el caído apoyando una mano en su pecho manteniéndolo abajo y apuntándole a la cabeza con una pistola que saco de su cinturón.

-¿¡Quien demonios er…!- Totalmente perplejo, el pelinegro enmudeció al ver debajo suyo a una linda chica de corto cabello negro y ojos también violáceos como los suyos- Yu… Yu… Yu… ¿¡YUKARI!-

-¡Yo!, Onii-chan- Lo saludo Yukari Sahashi, nada mas ni nada menos que su propia hermana menor quien levanto una de sus manos libres a modo de saludo.

-¿¡Que diablos estas haciendo aquí!- Le grito Minato incrédulo.

-Je je, mama me envió como tu respaldo- Le respondió la chica sonriendo de forma despreocupada.

-¿En serio?- Dudo el chico en tono escéptico- no dudo que ella sea capaz de mandarme hasta el final del infierno si es para buscarte a ti pero ¿al revés?, no me lo creo ni en un millón de años…

-¡Me escape por mi cuenta!, ¿¡satisfecho!- Le confeso la chica cambiando rápidamente de humor.

-Aaaaaah! Lo sabia… dios si te llega a pasar algo mama me asesinara…- Casi lloraba el chico.

-Por cierto Onii-chan…-Continuo su hermana volteando el rostro con las mejillas sonrosadas-…¿hasta cuando seguirás tocándome el pecho?.

-¿Eh?-.

Dándose cuenta que aun seguía aprisionando a su hermana contra el piso, sujetando para eso uno de los pechos de la chica, al cual apretaba con fuerza por sobre la ropa que llevaba, Minato se incorporo velozmente pidiendo disculpas apresuradas al tiempo que ofrecía su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Vaya, nunca imagine que mi Onii-chan tuviera tantos deseos de tocar los pechos de su linda e inocente hermanita- Murmuraba Yukari, dando una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora- de haberlo sabido antes quizás… - A continuación la chica comenzó a bajarse el cierre de su chaqueta enseñando un poco de su busto…

-¡SOLO FUE UN ACCIDENTE!- Le grito su hermano molesto antes de darle la espalda.

-Tch, cobarde…-

-Bien, no tengo mucho tiempo así que continuemos- Mnato llego a la moto y se subió esperando a su hermana que se monto rápidamente detrás de el abrazándolo por la cintura y repegando sus cuerpos apoyando su cabeza sobre los anchos hombros de él- por cierto… ¿en que demonios has llegado hasta aquí?- Inquirió muerto de la duda al no ver cerca suyo ningún vehiculo en el que su hermana pudiera haberse transportado, sin mencionar de que no había escuchado ningún ruido que la maquina hubiese provocado.

-Pues en el baúl de tu moto en donde mas- Le contesto Yukari.

-¿¡Huh!- Ciertamente, su moto era relativamente grande comparada con las motos del ''Viejo Mundo'' y el baúl era también bastante espacioso pero, aun así, un cuerpo humano allí…- ¿Cómo…

-Practico algo de Yoga así que no es realmente tan difícil para mi jo jo jo jo…-

-Eh… lo que sea… continuemos…-

Irritado en parte por el tono burlón de su hermana, Minato prefirió cortar la conversación y arranco de nuevo su maquina reemprendiendo su viaje a toda velocidad.

-Por cierto Onii-chan, ¿hacia donde estamos yendo?- Quiso saber Yukari

-¿¡Me seguiste hasta aquí sin saberlo!-.

-Yo solo quería estar contigo…- Refunfuño la chica- y mama nunca me dice a donde te mandan siempre…

-Eso es por que se preocupa mucho por ti… al igual que todos en la familia…- Le dijo Minato excusando a su madre.

-¿Incluso tu?-

El pelinegro hecho levemente la cabeza hacia atrás observando el rostro ilusionado de su hermana menor.

-…Incluso yo…- Respondió girando nuevamente su vista al frente- eres mi linda hermanita menor después de todo…

-Geh!, ¿solo por eso?- La chica puso mala cara.

-¿Qué esperabas que respondiera?-

-Nada… Onii-chan idiota…-

Como siempre que no era capaz de entender los berrinches de su hermana, Minato prefirió ignorarla centrándose nuevamente en su primer pregunta.

-Estoy buscando algo-

-¿Algo?- Se sorprendió la pelinegra- ¿Qué cosa?.

-En realidad no lo se… solo… vi uno de esos un día en las manos de papa cuando hablaba en privado con Asama-san y luego el me dijo que tenia que encontrar el resto… eso es todo- Termino el chico algo pensativo.

-Entonces si sabes lo que es-

-Se su forma, pero desconozco lo que es o para que es lo que mi padre y Asama-san lo necesitan- Le contesto.

-Y entonces… ¿Qué forma tiene?-

-… lo sabrás en cuanto lo encontremos…-

**MSEALys11S**

-¡Aaaaah!- Suspiro el joven Minato Sahashi rodeado de un aire depresivo- ¿esto no termina nunca eh?, aquí estoy yo… solo… en un desierto ubicado en el medio de la nada… y con un calor de los mil demonios… por cierto hacer tres días que no como nada y uno que no veo una mísera gota de agua… ¿será este mi fin?... aaaaaaah!... el sol se ve tan lindo…

-¿¡DEJA DE SOLTAR PULMONIAS POR LA BOCA Y CONCENTRATE ESTUPIDO ONII-CHAN!- Le grito por el auricular su pequeña hermana Yukari Sahashi.

-¿Yukari?- Se extraño Minato- ¿no te dije que te quedaras en la moto?...

-Estoy junto a la moto- Le devolvió la chica.

-¿Huh?- Incrédulo, Minato se volteo hacia donde había llegado viendo a lo lejos a su hermana recostada boca abajo sobre el suelo apuntándole con un fusil de francotirador súper sofisticado de largo alcance.

-¿De donde sacaste esa cosa?-

-La tuve conmigo todo el tiempo- Le respondió su hermana- Es mi arma de combate así como son las tuyas esas tontas espadas que llevas.

-Si pero… esa cosa es enorme… - En efecto, el fusil era por lo menos dos veces del tamaño de su portadora, que de hecho tenia que apoyarlo en el suelo para poder disparar- ¿en donde…-

-¿A quien diablos le importa eso?- Se quejo la chica

-Cada vez eres mas y mas malhablada ¿lo sabias?- Inquirió el pelinegro.

-¡Cierra la $%&$ boca!-

-Como sea, mantente oculta entiendes, no quiero que seas asesinada por levantar demasiado el cuello-.

-Tú serás el asesinado en estos momentos si no prestas atención- Le advirtió Yukari observando por la mira de su rifle.

-¿Nh?- Minato se volvió a tiempo de esquivar la afilada hoja de una espada que paso a milímetros de su rostro- ¡Woa! ¿Qué diablos?.

Delante del chico, un sujeto con ropas extrañas y derruidas blandía una espada con actitud amenazante.

-Entrégame lo que tienes y te dejare vivir chico- Murmuro el sujeto que llevaba un turbante sobre su cabeza de modo que tan solo se le podían ver los ojos.

-Hmm, ¿un Numei eh?- Suspiro el chico algo cansado.

En el mundo en el que vivían, prácticamente toda la raza humana, por temor de los continuos sismos y constantes cambios en la placa tectónica del suelo terrestre capaces de partir literalmente un continente en cuestión de minutos, había sido clausurada en las gigantescas ciudades flotantes, mas sin embargo existía aun gente que vivía sobre la superficie misma de la tierra, esta gente, era un cúmulo de personas que o bien, por tradición o costumbre, no deseaban permanecer en la nuevas ciudades, o bien era su intención aislarse de la sociedad generalizada escapando con ello de las reglas y leyes que odiaban acatar, un tercer grupo eran aquellos que habían sido desterrados de las islas flotantes, en cualquiera de los casos estos grupos (autodenominados Numei) eran declarados enemigos de las nuevas naciones, atacando siempre a todo aquel que saliera de ellas en busca de recursos arrebatándoles todo lo que llevaran.

Sin embargo y a pesar de eso, Minato estaba al corriente también de que, por lo general, debido a su independencia y a que no tenían familiares, este tipo de personas eran contratados por los líderes de las ciudades pasando a formar parte de sus fuerzas armadas y llegando a conformar un buen porcentaje de las mismas.

Desde luego, eso no significaba que los dejasen vivir en las ciudades, de lo contrario dejarían de ser nómadas, tan solo los utilizaban en momentos de guerra dándoles a cambio comida y otras cosas con las que cubrir sus necesidades, por ejemplo armas con las que podían atacar a una ciudad enemiga.

La razón, o al menos la excusa que los lideres cedían, era que no tenían suficiente gente viva en sus ciudades para enlistarlos en sus tropas, de las 14 ciudades flotantes existentes, New-Tokio era la única que no contaba con este tipo de refuerzos ni hacia negocios con ellos, razón por la que quizás era la mas odiada y atacada por lo Numei.

-¡Dame todo lo que tengas!- Le exigió nuevamente el sujeto levantando su espada.

Sin pestañear, Minato saco una de sus pistolas y disparo al sujeto en mitad del pecho matándolo en el acto.

-…-.

-… Onii-chan… ¿haces eso todo el tiempo?-

-Casi siempre…- Fue la escueta respuesta de su hermano- bien Yukari, necesito que me cubras desde tu posición, según el radar lo que buscamos esta cerca de aquí y a juzgar por la aparición de este tipo debe de estar en manos de algún grupo de nómadas.

-¿Eh?, ¿eso significa que se los quitaras?…-

-Solo si no desean entregármelo…-.

-¡Eso es mas que obvio!, para empezar nuestra ciudad no…- Yukari no pudo terminar debido a la repentina aparición de varios sujetos que al ver el cadáver de su compañero tirado en el suelo y a Minato de pie sobre el se llenaron de ira y se lanzaron inmediatamente sobre el.

Si bien, a algunos grupos de Numei se les daban armas de fuego, la posibilidad de que la usaran en su contra siempre existía debido a lo cual solo se los proveía de las armas del ''viejo mundo'' que necesitaban municiones constantes para poder ser utilizadas, las cuales eran gastadas completamente durante la guerra entre ciudades, dejándolos siempre sin armas luego de la misma, razón por lo cual los nómadas solo poseían armas blancas para atacar o defenderse haciéndolos verdaderamente débiles ante un individuo que portase un arma de fuego.

-Tch, mas problemas- Mascullo Minato sacando su otra pistola y disparando con ambas eliminando rápida y fríamente a sus enemigos.

Sin embargo, y para gran fastidio del pelinegro, sus armas dejaron de disparar a los cinco minutos.

-Energía baja… energía baja… comenzar nueva recarga… esperar 24 horas para nueva utilización...- Las pequeñas voces provenientes de sus pistolas de recarga automática solo irritaban al chico- Tch, malditas armas de ultima generación ¿¡en que mundo se vio armas que necesiten de 24 horas para recargarse!

-Je je je, vaya, vaya, parece que el niñito se ha quedado sin sus pistolitas- Se burlo uno de los que aun quedaban en pie- bastardo… te haremos pagar por todos los que has matado… ¡ATAQUEN!

Inmediatamente dos encapuchados se arrojaron sobre el pelinegro que ya sin opción, soltó sus pistolas dejándolas caer al suelo inclinándose un poco flexionando sus rodillas tras lo cual sujeto las empuñaduras de sus dos espadas colgadas en su cinturón.

Desenvainado velozmente, Minato desvío las espadas enemigas y corto sus cuellos todo ello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos que dejo anonadados a sus enemigos.

-Antes que nada les advierto que dentro de New-Tokio soy un soldado de Elite- Murmuro el chico observando a sus oponentes con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos- gente desentrenada como ustedes no son rivales para mí…

-Niñato engreído- Hablo de repente un hombre alto y fornido apareciendo de golpe detrás de sus hombres- ¿realmente te crees capaz de ganar contra todos nosotros?.

-¿Quieres apostar?-

-Kggg, ¡mátenlo!-

Intimidados por el tono agresivo de su líder, el resto de los nómadas volvió a lanzarse sobre Minato quien al verse en tan grande inferioridad numérica retrocedió un par de pasos.

-Yukari- Le hablo a su hermana por el intercomunicador- es en momentos como estos en los que tu ayuda seria realmente muy apreciada.

-¿Eh?, ¿en serio?- Le contesto la chica en tono indiferente- y dime, ¿Qué gano a cambio de ayudarte?.

-¿¡Huh!, ¿¡Estas bromeando!-

-Por supuesto que no, estoy siendo muy seria…-

-Tu…- Minato se interrumpió al esquivar un sablazo de un enemigo que paso a milímetros de su cuello, rápido como el rayo le tiro una estocada que le atravesó la garganta, tras eso, fue atacado por otros dos de los que se defendió hábilmente con sus espadas con las que logro desarmarlos y cortar sin piedad sus pechos de lado a lado- realmente nunca espere el día en el que seria traicionado por mi propia hermanita…

-Idioooota, nunca dejaría a mi precioso Onii-chan morir delante de mis ojos… sin embargo… aun estaré esperando mi premio-

-Esta bien, lo tendrás- Le dijo Minato al tiempo que tajaba la espalda de un enemigo y desviaba la espada de otro con su katana izquierda y le hundía la derecha hasta la empuñadura.

-En ese caso Onii-chan, te recomiendo que agaches un poco tu cabeza- Le sugirió Yukari.

Con eso dicho, la menor de los Sahashi, tomo su arma y apunto al grupo de hombres que se disponía a atacar a su hermano.

-Seleccionando objetivos…- La misma voz mecánica de las armas de Minato resonó proveniente del rifle de Yukari- 01, 02, 03, 04, 05, 06, 07, blancos fijados- Continuaba la voz al tiempo que la mira se dividía en siete círculos encerrando cada uno la cabeza de un enemigo diferente.

-¡Fuego!- Con un gran sonido, la pelinegra disparo su fusil del cual salio un proyectil que se fragmento en 7 haces de luz fosforescentes dispersándose en diferentes direcciones y alcanzando casi en simultaneo a 7 hombres que cayeron muertos instantáneamente al suelo- ¡Si!, ¿¡Que te pareció eso Onii-chan!

-Nada mal para ser una novata- Juzgo el chico que, y aprovechando el momentáneo desconcierto que la inesperada caída de la mayoría de sus compañeros les había causado, elimino de forma rápida a los últimos que faltaban, dejando únicamente al líder con quien quedo encarado uno frente al otro- Bien, ya solo quedas tu, ¿Qué piensas hacer?, has visto lo que soy capaz y además mi hermanita te esta apuntando directamente a la cabeza en estos momentos así que, ¿te rendirás pacíficamente?.

-¡Prefiero la muerte!- Rugió el hombre abalanzándose sobre Minato.

-Bueno… al menos lo intente…- Murmuro el chico segundos antes de que el líder cayera al suelo con la cabeza perforada por un disparo del arma de Yukari.

-¿Esos eran todos cierto?- Inquirió su hermana acercándosele.

-Así parece- Le respondió Minato volviendo a sacar el mismo aparato de antes.

-Hmm, eh querido preguntártelo antes eh… ¿Qué diablos es eso?.

-Es un rastreador que me dio Asama-san, el mismo lo hizo…-

-¿Y para que sirve?-

-Para rastrear… por eso es un rastreador-

-¡Lo que pregunto es, ¿¡Qué demonios rastrea esa cosa!-

-Nuestro objetivo- Le contesto lacónicamente dando un par de pasos adelante hasta posarse sobre la espalda del cadáver del líder- y según este aparato esta… ¿debajo mío?...¿?¿?¿?¿?...

Mirando hacia abajo, Minato se bajo de la espalda del muerto volteándolo boca arriba con la punta de su pie, a continuación se agacho y empezó a rebuscar entre las ropas del sujeto hasta que finalmente lo hallo.

-¿Qué… ¿Qué es eso?- Susurro Yukari completamente alelada al ver el ''objetivo'' de la misión.

Y era que sobre la palma derecha extendida de su hermano descansaba lo que parecía un pequeño cristal con una base puntiaguda.

-No lo se… Asama-san y nuestro padre lo llaman… Jinki… pero, al igual que tu ignoro lo que son o para que sirven- Los dos se quedaron un momento obnubilados por el objeto hasta que el chico despertó un poco a la fuerza- bien, será mejor que regresemos- Le dijo a su hermana volviendo a su motocicleta seguido de Yukari.

Una vez junto al vehiculo, Minato busco nuevamente su cantimplora olvidándose que estaba vacía lo cual volvió a recordar una vez que al ponérsela en los labios no saliera ni siquiera una gota.

-Oh, es verdad, ya no tengo mas agua, tch, harán falta cuatro días para regresar… a este paso moriré de sed antes de llegar…-

-¿Eh?, ¿necesitas agua?- Pregunto Yukari sorprendida antes de esbozar una gigantesca sonrisa- haberlo dicho antes- Muy sonriente, la chica abrió el baúl de la moto metiendo medio cuerpo dentro y sacando a continuación su propia cantimplora que a juzgar por el sonido estaba repleta del liquido tan deseado por el pelinegro- toma Onii-chan, refresca tu garganta con esto ah, pero no tomes todo que yo también quiero tomar un poco.

-En ese caso toma tu primero- Le ofreció su hermano.

-¡NO!-

-¿?-

-E… este… no Onii-chan, to… toma tu antes yo… yo no tengo apuro- Balbuceo la chica un poco sonrojada.

El pelinegro dudo un poco mas su sed era tanta que simplemente se encogió de hombros y acabo aceptando.

-Esta bien, como tu digas…-

Minato tomo la cantimplora de manos de su hermana y rápidamente se la llevo a sus labios resecos disfrutando inmensamente del líquido que era un verdadero bálsamo para su cuerpo.

Cuando termino de beber se lo regreso a Yukari que lo acepto con manos temblorosas comenzando a llevárselo lentamente a sus propios labios.

``E… e…. e… e… es… esto no es… eh… eh… ¿¡un beso indirecto!´´ Pensaba la adolescente con la mente en puro estado febril ``un… un… un beso indirecto con mi O… Onii-chan´´.

-Waa, vaya cara se te ha puesto- Se impresiono Minato al verla- ¿Qué demonios es lo que esta pasando por tu cabeza en estos momentos?.

-No… ¡No estoy pensando nada raro!- Le grito su hermana enrojeciendo vivamente al tiempo que le daba la espalda para intentar tomar ella también, mas su deseo no pudo hacerse realidad como un nuevo temblor apareció de la nada enviándola al suelo de rodillas cayéndosele la cantimplora de sus manos.

-¡Maldita sea!- Rugió muy molesta mientras recuperaba el objeto viendo aliviada de que aun quedaba algo de liquido dentro (y sobre todo de que la boca no se hubiese contaminado con tierra o arena)- ¡odio los temblores!.

-Sabes muy bien que eso pasa a cada rato- Le recrimino su hermano- y has sido tu la que quiso venir, así que no te quejes.

-Hmph!, no necesitas decírmelo Onii-chan idiota- Le contesto mientras finalmente, se llevo el objeto a los labios y pudo degustar ella también el ''agua'' de su cantimplora.

-¿Tan deliciosa estaba el agua?- La interrogo el pelinegro al ver como su hermana se relamía los labios.

-Eh… estaba muy deliciosa- Murmuro esta con un brillo extraño en los ojos que hizo sudar frío al pobre chico.

-Se… será mejor que regresemos- Se apresuro a decir este subiéndose a la moto.

-Si… será lo mejor- Murmuro la chica montándose detrás de él y apretándose nuevamente con fuerza.

-Yukari… no te me pegues tanto-

-Tu solo conduce… Onii-chan idiota-.

**MSEALys11S**

-Bien, ya llegamos- Dijo Minato feliz al tiempo que elevaba el rostro observando ante si la gigantesca isla flotante que se extendía ante sus ojos.

Luego de llamar por un inter comunicador, presentando su nombre y rango militar una compuerta de hierro ubicada en la parte inferior se abrió bajando de ella una plataforma a la que los hermanos Sahashi se subieron antes de que esta volviese a ascender devolviéndolos a la seguridad de su ciudad.

Una vez dentro, fueron llevados a un cilindro en el cual fueron ''descontaminados'', lo cual significaba que los rociaron con varios gases de composición dudosa, haciéndolos sentirse como autos dentro de una lavadora de las viejas estaciones de servicio.

-¿Sabes Yukari?- Murmuro Minato- …siempre eh odiado esta parte…

-También yo…-

Afortunadamente para ambos el proceso solo duraba 30 segundos luego de lo cual entraron a un elevador que los subió a la parte superior de la isla pudiendo ingresar finalmente a la ciudad mezclándose inmediatamente con los demás habitantes.

La ''isla'' tenia en total unos 50 Km de diámetro contando con una ciudad de múltiples rascacielos, la ciudad central como le llamaban, en donde vivían los mas ricos e importantes, rodeada de varios pequeños poblados en donde vivían la gente común y sin mucho dinero, la isla también poseía un gran lago artificial que les proveía del agua potable que necesitaban, este lago se ramificaba internándose en la ciudad rodeando en un perfecto circulo la parte edificada de la ciudad separándola del resto creando otra isla pequeña dentro de ''la isla''.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora Onii-chan?- Inquirió Yukari.

-Pues para empezar iremos con papa a entregarle el Jinki- Le dijo Minato- después de eso… Hmm si… creo que iré a visitar a Chiho…- Musito lo ultimo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿¡Chiho!- Se alarmo su hermana- oh si, tu novia…- Mascullo irritada.

-¿Qué sucede Yukari?, eh notado que no te agrada mucho ¿Por qué?, Chiho es una persona muy bondadosa y agradable, ¿acaso no fue tu mejor amiga durante el instituto, realmente no entiendo por que de un día para el otro dejo de caerte bien, ¿Por qué no simplemente haces las pases con ella eh?-

-No me interesa- Le respondió dando vuelta el rostro.

El chico soltó un largo suspiro, rindiéndose de tratar de convencerla, siempre era lo mismo, cada vez que hablaba de su novia, Yukari se ponía de malhumor y el no tenia idea del porque.

``¿Por qué será?, no logro entenderla´´.

Pocos minutos después arribaban a la ''isla de los millonarios'' como le decían en broma a la parte mas central de la ciudad, a la que ingresaron atravesando un largo puente luego de lo cual fue cuestión de otro par de minutos hasta que finalmente llegaron al edificio mas alto de todos, el edificio principal del M.B.I.

-Es curioso que le pusiera el mismo nombre que su antigua empresa ¿no es así?- Pregunto Yukari.

-Bueno, mientras el presidente viva, el M.B.I seguirá existiendo… eso creo- Respondió Minato.

-Ho… ¿acaso planeas asesinar a nuestro padre?-

-¿Eh?-

-Ahhh, como el drama histórico… el hijo matando a su padre y quedándose con todo lo que era suyo…- Decía Yukari en tono dramático.

-Deja de delirar… y además, ¿te olvidas que tu también eres su hija?... su muerte también te beneficiaria a ti…-

-¿En serio?... Hmm…** interesante…**- Murmuro la chica ensombreciendo su rostro de forma maléfica.

-Yukari…-

-So… Solo bromeaba Onii-chan jo jo jo no me tomes enserio jo jo jo…-

-¡YUKARI!- Rugió de golpe una voz aterradora asustando en igual medida a los hermanos Sahashi.

De pie, delante de las puertas principales del edificio del M.B.I, estaba una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años, de corto cabello gris y ojos del mismo color envuelta en una larga bata de laboratorio que los miraba, en especial a la pelinegra, con un aire intimidante.

-Ma… ma… ¿¡mama!-

-¿¡En donde diablos te habías metido!- Volvió a gritar Takami Sahashi, la madre de Minato y Yukari- no espera, no me digas nada, con solo ver este cuadro ya me doy cuenta… **¿Te volviste a escapar de la ciudad verdad?...**

-No… yo… yo…- Balbuceaba la chica muerta de miedo.

-Este, ella estuvo conmi…-

-¡Tú mantente callado Minato!-

-¡Si!- Por muy excelente guerrero y eficaz soldado, el miedo a su madre aun seguía vigente dentro de su cuerpo y mente, por lo que muy a su pesar cerro su boca y se abstuvo de continuar defendiendo a su hermana.

Por su parte Yukari, mas aterrada que nunca se escondió detrás de la espalda de Minato acción que fue rápidamente notada por su madre.

``Esta niña y su complejo de hermano, ¿será esto algo de familia?´´ Se preguntaba la mujer `` bueno, recuerdo que mama siempre le tuvo un cariño muy especial al tío Yusuke y yo misma estuve enamorada de mi hermano, sufrí mucho cuando murió, y de hecho la única razón por la que me case con Minaka era por que se parecía mucho a el tanto física como mentalmente´´.

-Hablaremos de esto luego- Murmuro Takami luego de suspirar con pesadez- por ahora, Minato, Takehito y tu padre están esperándote para que les entregues eso que fuiste a buscar.

Aliviado de que, de momento, el regaño de su madre hubiese acabado, el chico se interno en el edificio junto al resto de los miembros femeninos de su familia subiendo a un ascensor hasta el ultimo piso en donde se encontraron con dos hombres.

Uno de ellos, de corto cabello gris al igual que sus ojos, iba vestido muy similar a su madre con su bata de laboratorio, tenía una mirada suave con una tenue sonrisa que a primera vista lo hacia parecer bondadoso, su nombre era Takehito Asama, la mano derecha del presidente.

El otro, de cabello blanco y anteojos, vestido completamente de blanco era Minaka Hiroto, el presidente del M.B.I, el Primer Ministro (auto elegido) de New-Tokio, el esposo de Takami y el padre de Minato y Yukari.

-¡Minato-kun!- Exclamo este al ver entrar a su hijo mayor- ¿¡Le has traído a tu padre lo que te pidió que buscaras!.

Minato no respondió, simplemente saco el extraño objeto puntiagudo y se lo entrego a Takehito del cual estaba mas cerca, quien a su vez se lo dio al presidente.

-¡Si!, ¡por fin!- El hombre saltaba feliz como un niño al que le daban un regalo nuevo- Esto es grandioso! HA HA HA HA HA… cada vez falta menos ¿verdad? ¿Asama-kun?.

-Si, solo nos quedan cinco mas…- Murmuro este asintiendo con una sonrisa feliz- …solo cinco… ya no puedo esperar.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- Intervino Minato elevando su voz.

-Ya lo has hecho pero adelante, puedes hacer otra pregunta- Le concedió Minaka.

-¿Para que… ¿para que son esas cosas?- Quiso saber el chico- durante los últimos cinco meses has estado enviando grupos selectos de tropas a buscarlos pero, nunca has informado que utilidad podrían tener…

-¿Has pensado que podrían no tener ninguna utilidad?- Le dijo Takehito con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿Estas diciendo que arriesgan las vidas de los pocos soldados que tenemos por que les parecen bonitos o algo así?-

-Esa podría ser una posibilidad- Admitió el hombre sin borrar su sonrisa.

Desde luego, Minato intuía que esa no podía ser la verdadera razón, no obstante y conociendo como conocía a su padre cabía la sospecha de que realmente solo las buscaran porque le atraía lo brillosos que eran los cristales.

-Bien, si no quieren decírmelo esta bien…- Murmuro el chico dándose vuelta- en ese caso me retiro.

-Seguro Minato-kun, nadie merece un descanso mejor que tu- Le dijo su padre despidiéndolo con la mano- tu también Yukari-kun.

-Eh, cla… claro- Tartamudeo la chica algo incomoda debido a que nunca le había agradado mucho la personalidad estrambótica de su padre- entonces yo… yo también me despido…

-No te olvides que tenemos una charla pendiente- Le recordó su madre haciendo que la pelinegra se pusiera aun mas nerviosa.

-Po… por supuesto, no… no me había olvidado je je…- Sonrío Yukari antes de salir presurosa detrás de su hermano dejando allí a las tres personas que manejaban los designios de toda la ciudad.

**MSEALys11S**

Luego de salir del edificio principal del M.B.I, Minato y Yukari se dirigieron al bloque departamental en el que vivían, siendo recibido el pelinegro por una borrosa figura que se arrojo sobre el atrapándolo en un estrecho abrazo.

-¡Minato-kun!- Exclamo la figura muy feliz separándose un poco de Minato para acto seguido sujetarlo por el cuello de su camisa bajándolo un poco a su altura al tiempo que se ponía en puntas de pie y capturaba sus labios en un necesitado beso que llevaba días ansiando dar.

-¡GAH!- Al ver eso Yukari abrió incrédula sus ojos, mientras su mandíbula caía al suelo apretando furiosa sus puños con ganas de saltar sobre ''el atacante'', lo cual habría hecho de no ser por que su hermano, reaccionando en ese instante, rodeo con sus brazos la delgada cintura de su acompañante comenzando a corresponder el beso que duro varios segundos mas.

-Chiho-chan- Musito el pelinegro muy feliz luego de separarse de su novia, Chiho Hidaka, la cual era una chica de la edad de su hermana (de hecho fueron compañeras en el instituto), de cabello castaño liso largo hasta la cintura y ojos de un hermoso ámbar que habían cautivado a Minato desde la primera vez que la había visto.

-Minato-kun- Le devolvió la chica igual de contenta- estoy feliz de que hallas regresado.

-Si, acababa de hacerlo junto a Yukari- Le informo el chico sentándose en una silla y colocando a su novia en su regazo haciéndola sonrojarse.

-Oh, ¡Yukari-san!- Se sorprendió Chiho al ver a su ex-compañera de Instituto- me… me alegra que estés aquí…

-A mi también… **me alegra estar aquí…-** Mascullo la hermana de Minato observando a la chica con varias venas pulsándole el rostro.

-¿Eh?, ¿pa.. ¿pasa algo?- Pregunto Chiho nerviosa por la funesta mirada que Yukari le dirigía.

-Solo ignórala- Le aconsejo el hermano de esta sin darle mucha importancia mientras volvía a besar a su novia.

-Ustedes dos… vayan a un hotel…- Les dijo un chico acercándoseles, lo que hizo enrojecer a Chiho y sonreír a Minato que saludo al recién llegado con una sonrisa.

Este, era un joven de la edad de Minato y su mejor amigo, de cabello corto castaño y ojos del mismo color respondía al nombre de Haruka Shigi.

-Tche, ustedes siempre tan entusiasmados- Murmuro detrás de el otro sujeto, de corto cabello gris y ojos marrones, que saludo a Minato y luego a su hermana con una sonrisa picara.

-Yasaka, ¿también estabas aquí?- Inquirió el mayor de los Sahashi algo sorprendido.

El chico, compañero de Minato y Haruka, era un soldado al igual que aquellos aunque varios rangos menos que el pelinegro siendo junto a Haruka uno de los subordinados directos del mayor de los hermanos Sahashi.

-Por su puesto, ¿Por qué te sorprende?- Le respondió al tiempo que le dirigía una sonrisa mas que evidente a Yukari la cual solo lo ignoro, era sabido por todos que tenia un especial interés por la hermana de Minato, interés no correspondido debido al también obvio complejo de esta del cual solo su hermano y Chiho permanecían ajenos.

-Eso es por que eres repugnante- Respondió por el pelinegro una tercer figura detrás de Yasaka.

Esta era una chica, delgada y de aspecto menudo, tenia un largo cabello negro sujetado en dos coletas siendo lo mas resaltante el tatuaje en forma de flor que tenia por encima de su pecho izquierdo, su nombre, Yashiro Itsuki, ella también era de la edad de Yukari y una ex-compañera suya de la misma forma que Chiho.

-Yashiro-chan- Sonrió Minato al verla- es bueno verte de nuevo.

-Minato-san… …- Musito la chica mirando al joven con aire soñador.

-Tsk, **otra…-** Gruño Yukari cada vez mas molesta.

``Maldigo el día en el que les presente a mi Onii-chan´´ Pensaba la chica furiosa.

Tras terminar las chicas el instituto y debido a que Yukari deseaba vivir con su hermano mayor, los seis planearon irse a vivir juntos hasta terminar la Universidad yendo para eso con un conocido de Minato que les ofreció quedarse con el debido a que el lugar en donde permanecía era bastante espacioso y no le vendría mal un poco de compañía.

Y de esa forma, los siete comenzaron a vivir en ese bloque repartiendo los gastos y creando una buena armonía de grupo.

-Maldita sea, ¿¡por que demonios solo Minato parece gustarle a todas!- Se quejaba Yasaka casi arrancándose los cabellos.

-Ya, ya, tranquilízate- Trato de apaciguarlo Haruka- no tienes por que ponerte así… aun quedan muchos peces en el agua…

-¡Pero ese bastardo los esta pescando a todos!- Grito el chico llamando la atención del resto.

-Ah, ehh- Murmuro Minato- no entiendo muy bien de lo que hablan pero, ¿en donde esta…-

-Oh, el esta afuera…- Lo interrumpió Haruka refiriéndose al ''séptimo'' miembro del grupo- estaba aquí hace unos minutos antes de que ustedes llegaran pero de repente recibió una llamada de la base y se marcho… muy ofuscado…

-Je je, si, puedo imaginármelo- Sonrió Minato- después de todo el odia trabajar.

Luego de eso, los seis se quedaron conversando un tiempo mas tras lo cual se retiraron cada uno a la habitación en donde permanecían.

**MSEALys11S**

Queriendo agradar a su novio, Chiho se dirigió al baño con la idea de darse una ducha, para luego cambiarse con ropas provocativas y sorprender a Minato durante la noche.

Con esa idea que la hizo soltar humo por las orejas, la castaña se desnudo por completo abriendo a continuación el grifo y metiéndose bajo el agua.

Y en eso estaba cuando sin que ella se percatara, una figura masculina abrió la puerta del baño sin hacer ruido y se metió sigilosamente observando con deleite la sombra del cuerpo femenino que se mostraba detrás de la cortina de la bañera.

Esbozando una sonrisa divertida y sin hacer el más mínimo ruido, el sujeto corrió lentamente la cortina siendo testigo de las delicadas curvas de la chica que en ese momento le daba la espalda, pudiendo ver su espalda y su firme trasero el cual capturo rápidamente con sus manos ávidas de volver a sentirlo rodeándole luego la cintura y dando vuelta a la sorprendida castaña dejándola frente a frente con su inesperado visitante.

-¡Minato-kun!- Exclamo Chiho mortalmente sonrojada al ver a su novio a su lado tan desnudo como ella y estrechándola fuertemente de la cintura.

-Hola Chiho-chan, ¿me extrañaste?- Sonrió Minato divertido al ver las mejillas rojas de su chica.

-Pe… pe… pero… so… so… so… ¡solo nos dejamos de ver hace cinco minutos!- Dijo ella muy atribulada al tiempo que, y sin poder evitarlo, bajo su vista hasta posarla sobre la orgullosa hombría del pelinegro, enrojeciendo aun mas por el espectáculo volteando su rostro como la remolacha.

-Créeme Chiho, después de estar mas de una semana sin verte y teniéndote tan cerca mío… eso se vuelve demasiado tiempo- Ronroneo el pelinegro al odio de su novia haciéndola estremecer.

Y lo cierto era que ella también lo estaba deseando, siendo que para esa noche ella también planeaba… ciertas cosas.

``Bueno… supongo que esto solo adelanta un poco mis planes´´ Pensó la castaña sonriendo y abrazando a su chico uniendo sus labios con los de el en un beso suave que pronto se convirtió en uno mas pasional.

Muy complacido por esto, Minato no perdió el tiempo devolviendo el beso y recorriendo con sus manos el suave y frágil cuerpo de Chiho volviendo a capturar las nalgas de la chica apretándoselas y separándoselas, lo que hizo reaccionar a su novia que gimió en sus labios excitada por el toque del pelinegro.

Mientras, el agua fría de la ducha caía sobre sus calidos cuerpos creando una electrizante contradicción de temperaturas que solo ayudaban a animar el momento.

Abandonando unos momentos los labios de la castaña, Minato recorrió con su boca el delgado cuello de la chica lamiendo y succionando con lentitud esa parte dejando un rastro de su saliva que el agua de la regadera quitaba casi al instante, enojando los sentidos del chico molesto por que el liquido quitara sus marcas del cuerpo de su dulce novia.

Volviendo a los labios de ella, los hizo suyo casi con premura y algo de desesperación, envolviendo sus lenguas en una batalla que siempre conseguía ganar.

Separándose nuevamente Minato miro a su novia a los ojos antes de atraparle ambos pechos con sus manos inclinando su cabeza para degustarlos uno por uno, primero el derecho luego el izquierdo, suavemente pero férreo al mismo tiempo, utilizando su lengua para martirizar sin descanso los pezones de Chiho y sus labios para chupar inclemente sus pechos llenos, consiguiendo arrancar mas de un gemido de placer a su chica.

-¡Minato-kun!...po… por favor!- Le suplico Chiho con un brillo especial en sus ojos.

-¿Ya estas lista?, eso fue rápido…- Se burlo Minato.

-Fue mu… mucho tiempo…- Se excuso la chica sofocada por la pasión que se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

-¿Tu también eh?…- Sonrió el chico volviendo a besarla.

Suavemente, el pelinegro hizo retroceder a su novia hasta que la espalda de esta quedo pagada a la pared tomando a continuación su pierna derecha y elevándosela por encima de su cintura avanzando unos pasos dejando su palpitante erección a las puertas de la intimidad anhelante de la castaña.

Pese a que no era la primera vez de la chica (puesto que habían perdido juntos su virginidad a la semana de ponerse de novios), el chico fue gentil como siempre, penetrando a Chiho con suavidad siendo recompensado por el incitante gemido de ella al sentirlo completamente en su interior.

-Minato… kun…- Musito la chica extasiada sonriéndole dulcemente a su novio- te… te amo, Minato-kun… te amo…

-También yo… Chiho- Le correspondió el pelinegro volviendo a besarla al tiempo que procedía a mover sus caderas profundizándose dentro del cuerpo de su amada.

-¡Minato!- Gemía la castaña sin poder contenerse.

-Chiho- Musito Minato embistiéndola cada vez mas fuerte y rápido.

Dejándose llevar, Minato continuo con las penetraciones aumentando el ritmo de las mismas, mientras ella le echaba los brazos al cuello dando libertad para que su novio hiciese lo que quisiera con su cuerpo.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡ahhh!... ¡ahhh!... ¡Minato!...- Chiho gemía, llena de puro gozo sintiendo feliz, cada una de las penetraciones del pelinegro revolviendo su interior.

-Chiho- Apenas pudo pronunciar el joven debido a la falta de aire.

Sin que la chica se lo esperara, Minato detuvo el movimiento de sus caderas retirándose de la húmeda cavidad de su novia y volteándola, dejándola de espalda a el y empujándola hacia delante abrazando su cintura, pegando su torso a la delicada espalda de la castaña con lo que esta quedo con sus pechos aplastados contra la pared, quedando atrapada entre el calido cuerpo de su amante y la fría superficie de cerámica.

-Eleva un poco tu cadera- Le ordeno Minato a lo que ella obedeció de inmediato, arqueando levemente su cintura dejando la entrada de su vagina a la altura justa para que el duro miembro de su novio la volviese a penetrar de un solo envión haciéndola gemir de puro deleite al sentirse nuevamente invadida.

Totalmente desatado, Minato siguió con las embestidas cada vez más y más rápido, sujetando con fuerza la estrecha cintura de su novia mientras entraba y salía a gran velocidad de su calido cuerpo.

-¡Ahhh!... ¡ahhh!... ¡Minato!... ¡Minato!... ya… casi…-

-Yo… también…- Consiguió decir el chico impulsándose aun mas rápido y duro en la intimidad de su chica.

Con un sonoro gemido, Minato se interno profundamente dentro de Chiho alcanzando juntos el clímax llenándola de su esencia.

Totalmente agotados, y aun pegados por sus respectivos sexos, los dos se fueron deslizando lentamente al suelo hasta quedar sentados sobre la bañera con Chiho sentada sobre el regazo de Minato, sintiendo como el miembro de su novio perdía un poco de su dureza saliéndose finalmente de su interior.

-Eso… eso fue…- Jadeaba Chiho sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

-Si… paso mucho tiempo…- Dijo Minato sonriéndole con dulzura a lo que ella respondió con el mismo gesto cariñoso dándose vuelta quedando cómodamente repantigada cuan larga era sobre el bien formado y duro cuerpo de su chico, al cual rodeo con sus brazos para acto seguido darle un tierno beso en sus labios.

-¿Siempre será así luego de una larga separación?- Inquirió entre curiosa y divertida.

-Bueno, eso depende de que tan largo sea el tiempo y por supuesto que tan dispuesta estés a hacerme feliz…- Le respondió el.

-En ese caso, entonces deberé prepararme para tus próximas ''recepciones''- Sonrió ella acariciándole el pecho con su mano recorriendo el amplio tórax de su chico, acción que hizo despertar a cierto individuo el cual ella pudo sentir sobre su abdomen sonrojándose nuevamente por eso.

-Creo… que no tendrás que esperar a mi siguiente ''recepción''- Dijo Minato con una sonrisa provocadora que encendió inmediatamente el cuerpo de su novia.

-Mi… Minato-kun…- Musito Chiho antes de perderse por otro largo rato en las mieles de la pasión junto a su amado pelinegro.

**MSEALys11S**

-¡Yo se lo diré!-

-¡No!, ¡lo haré yo!-

-¡Yo soy su hermana!, ¡así que tengo mas derecho que tu!-

-¿¡A quien diablos le importa eso!-

-¡Yo iré!-

-Seré yo!-

¡PUM!

Con un fuerte sonido, la puerta de la habitación de Minato se abrió de golpe ingresando por ella Yukari y Yashiro atascadas en la entrada debido a que se estaban peleando fieramente por ver quien de las dos entraba primero.

-¿Yukari?, ¿Yashiro?- Inquirió Chiho al ver entrar a dos amigas de forma tan estrepitosa a la habitación que compartía con su novio.

-¿Chiho?- Se extrañaron estas al ver a su compañera de estudios parada en mitad del cuarto con solo una pequeña toalla tapando su frágil cuerpo.

-¿Chiho?, ¿Qué sucedió?, ¿Qué fue ese ruido?- Pregunto Minato saliendo en ese momento del baño mientras intentaba envolverse sus partes con una toalla.

Demasiado lento para eso, el pelinegro se dio vuelta hacia la puerta aun a medio cubrirse dejando que tanto su hermana como la amiga de esta lo vieran claramente como dios lo trajo al mundo.

Fue solo durante una fracción de segundo, pero Yukari y Yashiro desviando casi sin querer sus ojos a la parte baja contemplaron el miembro de Minato que hasta ese momento solo sus padres y su novia habían podido ver.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAA!...- Más rojas que la sangre, las dos cayeron de una al suelo muy impactadas con la visión que a punto estuvo de causarles una severa hemorragia cerebral.

-¡Yu… ¡Yukari!- Grito Minato igual de rojo que las chicas tapándose inmediatamente y corriendo hacia el baño- ¿¡Que demonios hacen en la habitación de otros sin avisar antes!.

Minutos después, con Minato y Chiho ya vestidos y Yukari y Yashiro recuperadas pero aun incapaces de mirar al pelinegro a la cara, los cuatro se pusieron frente a frente preparados para lo que sea.

-¿Y bien?- Comenzó Minato debido a que su hermana y su amiga estaban tan avergonzadas que eran incapaces incluso de levantar la cabeza- ¿para que diablos han entrado aquí?.

-A… antes de eso O… Onii-chan…- Tartamudeo Yukari temblando- ¿Qu… ¿Qu… ¿Qué…, tu y Chiho… ¿Qué… ¿Qué… así sin ninguna ro… ro… ro… ¡ropa!... ¿Qué… ¿Qué… ¿Qué… ¿¡Qué diablos estaban haciendo!...

-¿Huh?-

-E… Eso!- Intervino Yashiro igual de temblorosa que Yukari- Mi… Minato-san, tu… y Chiho… ¿estaban… des… des… des… ¿¡desnudos no es verdad!, ¿po… ¿po… ¿po… ¿¡Por que!...

Ante las avergonzadas preguntas de su hermana y su amiga, Minato se empezó a poner algo nervioso en tanto Chiho se sonrojaba con cada insinuación de sus compañeras.

-¿¡Eso que tiene que ver con nada!- Grito Minato evadiendo dar una respuesta clara- ¿¡por que diablos entraron tan imprudentemente a mi habitaron!

-¡Primero responde a mi pre…- Intento reclamar Yukari levantándose y encarando a su hermano.

-¡Minato!- Interrumpió Haruka entrando en ese momento quedándose de piedra unos segundos al ver la curiosa escena ante sus ojos- ¿eh?, ¿Qué pasa aquí?...

-Nada, no pasa nada…- Le contesto Minato aliviado de que alguien rompiera la situación tan tensa que se había creado- ¿Qué sucede Haruka?, ¿es algo importante?.

-Eh S.. Si, acaban de llamar del cuartel diciendo que necesitan que te reportes- Le informo su amigo para la gran confusión del pelinegro.

-¿¡Huh!, ¡pero si acabo de llegar!-

-Si, lo se- Se disculpo el chico- pero… esas han sido las ordenes.

-Tch, maldita sea- Mascullo Minato irritado al tiempo que se volvía a los demás- lo siento Chiho, parece que tendré que volver a irme- Le dijo mirándola con algo de pena.

-Si no hay mas opción- Musito la chica algo decaída por la noticia solo para agregar con un pequeño sonrojo- espero que el tiempo no sea demasiado… o te veras obligado a cumplir con lo dicho antes…

-Si- Sonrió Minato muy a su pesar en tanto los demás los miraban con sendas ¿? En sus cabezas preguntándose internamente de que era lo que hablaban- y en cuanto a ti- Continuó el pelinegro señalando a su hermana- ni se te ocurra seguirme esta vez ¿has entendido?

-Tche… como si mama fuese a dejarme- Gruño la chica ofuscada.

-Si, eso es verdad- Suspiro Minato aliviado de que al menos uno de sus problemas estuviera solucionado- en ese caso, despídeme de Yasaka, Haruka.

-Cuenta con ello- Le aseguro su amigo.

Luego de eso y tras despedirse de Chiho con un largo beso cercano a lo pasional, Minato tomo sus cosas y se marcho.

**MSEALys11S**

-¿Qué es lo que desea ahora Presidente?- Inquirió Minato ni bien llegara junto a sus padres y Takehito.

-Tan frío- Murmuro este haciendo un berrinche- ¿Cuándo me llamaras papa?...

-¿Qué es lo que desea ahora… Presidente?-

-Buh!, Buh!- Lo abucheo el hombre haciendo que a su hijo le salieran varias venas por la inmadurez de su progenitor.

-Hemos recibido los reportes de un nuevo sismo- Le informo Takehito acercándosele.

-¿Y?, ¿no son los sismos algo común desde el ''Apocalipsis'' de hace ocho años?- Se confundió Minato.

-Mhu, hu, se ve que no estas muy enterado Minato-kun- Hablo Minaka tras acomodar sus anteojos sobre el puente de su nariz.

-Quizás lo estaría si alguna vez se dignasen a participarme de lo que esta ocurriendo- Le devolvió el chico en tono irritado.

-Hmm eso puede ser verdad y créeme que de ser por mí ya estarías muy bien informado pero… detrás de ti esta la causante de que aun seas un completo ignorante- Continuo Minaka señalando a Takami.

-¡No me eches a mi toda la culpa de tu locura!- Se quejo la mujer- y además, Minato aun era muy joven… y eso que tu quieres es demasiado peligroso… no pienso poner en riesgo la vida de ninguno de mis hijos.

-Pero si es muy seguro Takami-kun-

-¡Eso es lo que tu dices!- Le rebatió su esposa- pero hasta que no tengas todos esos Jinkis en tu poder no estarás 100% seguro ¿no es así?

-Bueno, siempre abra posibilidad de algún fallo pero dime ¿Qué proyecto no lo tiene?-

-¡Ninguno en el que mis hijos se vean involucrados!- Le grito Takami.

-Aaaah… -Suspiro el presidente- ¿lo ves? Ahí tienes la razón de que no sepas nada, sin embargo con tu madre y Asama-kun aquí presente, hemos llegado a un acuerdo en que podemos darte al menos un pequeño dato sobre lo que ocurre.

-¿Y ese seria?- Se intereso su hijo.

-Los sismos- Intervino Takehito sonriendo con amabilidad.

-Hmm, si bueno, ustedes siempre nos mandan a buscar esas cosas cada vez que hay un sismo que sobrepasa cierta escala ¿acaso están relacionados?-

-¡Bingo!- Lo felicito Minaka- como se esperaba de mi hijo HA HA HA…

-En efecto Minato-kun- Siguió Takehito- esos temblores están siendo provocados por los Jinkis que estamos buscando.

-¿Cómo pueden saber eso?, ¿no han habido sismos constantes desde hace ocho años?-

-Estos sismos son diferentes a los que estas acostumbrado Minato-kun-

-¿Huh?-

-Y como son diferentes, nosotros los reconocemos con aparatos diferentes que son capaces de marcar esa diferencia-

-¿Cuál diferencia?- Interrogo Minato picado por la curiosidad.

-Todo a su tiempo- Interrumpió Minaka- tráenos el siguiente Jinki y a tu vuelta te contaremos mas cosas ¿Qué te parece? ¿Es un trato?

-Esta bien- Acepto el pelinegro- de todas formas no es como si tuviera otra opción… soy un soldado después de todo.

-Pero no eres un soldado común y corriente- Lo contradijo el presidente- eres mi hijo después de todo HA HA HA…

-Eso no me hace muy feliz…-

-Uh… tan cruel… ¡Takami-kun!- Exclamo corriendo hacia su mujer como un niño mimado hacia los brazos de su madre- ¿escuchaste eso?, ¿Por qué mi hijo es tan cruel conmigo?-

-Ah, ¡suéltame!, ¡no te me pegues!-

Minato estaba a punto de marcharse cuando fue detenido por Takehito.

-Espera Minato-kun, necesitas ir a la base 1- Le dijo.

-¿Huh?, ¿y eso por que?, ¿no iré solo como siempre?- Se extrañó el chico.

-Claro que no- Sonrió el científico de manera curiosa- esta vez el sismo ha sido muy grande… el mas grande desde hace ocho años de hecho.

-¿Eh?, eso quiere decir…- Se preocupo Minato un poco asustado.

-Oh no, despreocúpate Minato-kun, no estoy hablando de la magnitud sísmica que causo la catástrofe del 2012… solo de la magnitud que sea capaz de desenterrar un objeto muy grande enterrado a varios cientos de metros debajo de la tierra hu hu hu…

-¿No es eso… igualmente un enorme sismo?-

-Bueno, puede ser, aunque no te preocupes, en realidad este sismo ocurrió ya hace cinco meses- Le informo el peligris en tono despreocupado.

-¿Cinco meses?, ¿no es ese desde ese tiempo que comenzaron a enviarnos a buscarlos?-

-Ho, si que eres perspicaz Minato-kun…-

-Bueno, soy el hijo de mi padre- Sonrió el chico instantes antes de dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo con un aura oscura rodeándolo- **no puedo creer que haya dicho eso…**

-Je je, ¿realmente te desagrada tu padre verdad?-

-**No tienes idea de cuanto…-**

-Je je je, eres muy gracioso Minato-kun- Sonrió Takehito de forma afable- como sea y retomando el tema, para esta búsqueda debido a que puede ser la principal que hemos estado buscando durante tanto tiempo se decidió crear un equipo especial juntando a todos los lideres de los escuadrones mas fuertes de New-Tokio.

-¿Eh?, ¿eso significa?-

-Sip, ese vago sin vergüenza séptimo miembro que vive contigo será también de la partida- Confirmo el científico mientras su sonrisa se oscurecía y una horrible cara de un Hannya se aparecía detrás suyo asustando mortalmente al pelinegro- por cierto, el será el líder del grupo así que ten cuidado y regresa con vida ¿si?... no quisiera enfrentar a tu madre si algo te llegara a suceder…

-Cla… claro… lo intentare- Murmuro el chico mas preocupado que nunca acerca de esta misión de búsqueda.

**MSEALys11S**

Cansado de caminar, Minato llego a la base en donde estarían el resto de los miembros elegidos para esa misión y una vez allí suspiro con pesadez antes de armarse de valor y entrar de una vez.

Tal y como lo esperaba, allí reunidos ya estaban cuatro hombres, todos ellos de diferente edad (si bien solo conocía la edad de la mitad de ellos), y al igual que el todos ellos eran los lideres de los escuadrones mas fuertes que protegían la ciudad.

Enumerándolos uno por uno, se encontraban.

De cabello castaño y baja estatura que se correspondían adecuadamente a sus tan solo 15 años y el mas joven de todos, Hayato Mikogami, el líder del Escuadrón del Sur, convirtiéndose en su líder hacia apenas dos meses reemplazando a su anterior líder, (los rumores decían que se debió a la influencia económica y política que ejercía el padre del chico en dicha zona) siendo históricamente el segundo soldado mas joven en alcanzar ese puesto solo por detrás del propio Minato que había llegado a líder de Escuadrón a sus apenas 14 años llevando ya cinco años en ese puesto.

De cabello negro atado en una cola de caballo sobre su coronilla y una mirada salvaje, el siguiente era Nishi Sanada, el líder del Escuadrón del Oeste, Minato lo conocía de hace tiempo y a pesar de su apariencia de pandillero, sabia que era una muy buena persona siendo de todos los demás lideres con el que mejor se llevaba.

De estatura media y prolijo cabello castaño, estaba Izumi Higa, el líder del Escuadrón del Este, este era un chico amable o al menos era lo que demostraba en cada interacción que mantenía con los otros líderes incluyendo Minato.

El ultimo de ellos, de largo cabello castaño hasta los hombros y mirada suave y despreocupada, Natsuo Ichinomi, el Líder del Escuadrón Central, este era el mas tranquilo de todos los lideres y con quien cualquiera podía mantener una charla pacifica y sin descontrolarse como ocurría con los demás, a sus 28 años era también el mas veterano de todos los lideres de Escuadrón.

El último líder era por supuesto Minato, líder del Escuadrón del Norte, del cual eran parte, Haruka y Yasaka entre otros ex–compañeros de Minato.

Al entrar el pelinegro, los otros lideres lo reconocieron yendo Mikogami y Sanada inmediatamente a saludarlo.

-Oh, eres tu Sahashi, por alguna razón imaginaba que tu también vendrías- Sonrió Mikogami dándole una sonrisa socarrona.

-Por supuesto idiota- Se burlo Sanada- todos los lideres fueron convocados.

-¿¡A quien le llamas idiota!, ¡idiota!- Se ofusco el mas joven del grupo.

-Por cierto ¿aun no ah llegado…-

-Ese idiota aun no llego- Lo interrumpió Sanada que también parecía estar esperándolo- y espero sinceramente que ni se le ocurra no venir… me debe mucho dinero de la ultima vez.

-Aja ja ja, ustedes dos si que se divierten juntos eh… je je- Sonreía el chico algo nervioso.

-Hola Minato-kun…- Le hablo de repente Ichinomi llamando la atención del resto que, a excepción de Higa, se le quedo mirando de forma extraña- ¿Qué sucede con ustedes, Nishi-kun, Hayato-kun?.

-¡No nos llames por nuestros nombres!- Le gritaron esto al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh?, ¿y eso por que?- Inquirió el hombre.

-¡Por que es desagradable!- Volvió a gritar el dúo, Minato no dijo nada pero en el fondo estaba muy de acuerdo con sus compañeros.

-Vamos- Intento convencerlos Ichinomi- exceptuado al pequeño Hayato, los demás ya llevamos tiempo conociéndonos entre nosotros así que no veo ningún problema con que no empecemos a llamar por nuestros primeros nombres como signo de nuestra gran amistad… ¿no es así Izumi-kun?-

-Por supuesto Natsuo-san- Le respondió este sonriéndole con amabilidad.

-Otro… dios esto empieza a ser contagioso- Mascullo Nishi dando un par de pasos hacia tras como si temiera contagiarse el también.

-¡SILENCIO TODOS!- Bramo una voz potente al tiempo que la puerta por la que Minato acababa de ingresar volviese a abrirse de un fuerte portazo y un hombre entrara observando a todos con un aire intimidante.

Segundos después, el recién llegado estaba en el suelo cubriéndose con sus manos en tanto Minato, Nishi y Mikogami yacían sobre el pisándolo con ganas.

-¿¡Donde diablos te habías metido!, ¡por tu culpa no tuvimos nada para comer durante cuatro días!-

-¡Será mejor que me devuelvas el dinero de la última vez maldito desgraciado!-

-¿¡A quien te piensas que le estas dando ordenes huh!-

-Auch, lo siento… auch, lo siento mucho… auch, auch…lo siento, lo siento, de verdad lo siento…- Se disculpaba el hombre, de corto y desordenado cabello negro y una mirada astuta en su rostro, que respondía al nombre de Kaoru Seo, quien era además el Séptimo integrante del grupo de Minato y el comandante en jefe de las fuerzas militares de New-Tokio, lo que lo hacia el inmediato superior de los lideres de Escuadrón- lo siento… lo siento…auch, de verdad que lo siento… auch, auch, oigan eso duele… auch, auch… ¡DIJE QUE LO SENTIA MALDICION YA DEJEN DE PATEARME!...

Un par de minutos después, los seis se hallaban sentados en un círculo con Seo en el medio.

-Ajam, bien, mas tarde hablaremos sobre las deudas que tengo con ustedes y sobre lo demás- Carraspeo el hombre algo incomodo debido a la mirada asesina de sus compañeros sobre el- por ahora nos centraremos en esta misión que proviene directamente de los lideres de la ciudad por lo que será de suma importancia que la llevemos a cabo con éxito, ¿alguna pregunta?.

-Si- Levanto la mano Sanada- …¿Cuándo me devolverás mi dinero?.

**MSEALys11S**

Exactamente dos semanas habían pasado de la reunión de los líderes durante el cual recorrieron una extensísima cantidad de tierra en sus motocicletas de ultima generación que les permitían ir a aproximadamente una velocidad cercana a los 500 km/h sin utilizar la velocidad turbo con la cual podían duplicar el poder de sus maquinas.

Y en ese momento se encontraban conduciendo por encima de un terreno que a cada 20 metros o menos el suelo se abría dejando grandes círculos que los obligaba a saltar desgastando innecesariamente las llantas de sus vehículos.

-¿Falta mucho para que lleguemos a ese condenado sitio?- Pregunto Sanada arto ya de sentir su trasero dolorido rebotando en su asiento cada vez que saltaban una fisura de la tierra.

-¿Sahashi?- Inquirió Seo delante de todos observando al chico que iba solo ligeramente por detrás de él.

-Estamos cerca- Murmuro este mirando en su radar- hay una reacción bastante fuerte detrás de ese monte…

-¿Monte?- Dudo Mikogami- ¿no será la tierra que se levanto?.

-Quizás nosotros estemos en el hundimiento hu hu- Sonrió Ichinomi- esto se esta poniendo excitante ¿no lo crees?...

-Este tipo me da escalofríos- Tembló el mas joven del grupo alejándose con su moto.

Un par de minutos después el grupo de motociclistas arribo al lugar quedándose todos ellos con la boca por el piso al ver ante ellos una gigantesca nave de apariencia extraña.

-Esto… ¿esto no es…- Comenzó Mikogami aturdido.

-¿Una maldita nave extraterrestre?- Concluyo Sanada en el mismo estado.

-¿Esto es… lo que los jefes de la ciudad querían?- Inquirió Ichinomi en tanto Higa se mantenía en silencio.

``¿Qué demonio esta pasando aquí?´´ Pensaba Seo confundido ``¿Qué diablos pretendes hacer con algo como esto Takehito?´´.

-Hmm, Sahashi, ¿es este verdaderamente el lugar?- Pregunto el hombre esta vez en voz alta haciendo que los demás también lo miraran.

-No lo se- Respondió este- pero el radar indica que ''eso'' esta dentro…

-Te… ¿tenemos que entrar?- Se asusto Mikogami.

-No hay mas remedio… por algo New-Tokio ah enviado a sus mejores hombres- Dijo Seo- si nosotros no podemos, ¿Quién podrá?

-Je ese sonido me ah gustado- Sonrió Sanada.

-Cualquier cosa que sea emocionante la aceptare- Aporto Ichinomi.

-Por mi no hay problema- Murmuro Higa.

-Si todos están de acuerdo… entonces no puedo echarme atrás… además puede ser divertido- Sonrió Mikogami mostrándose un poco arrogante.

-¿Sahashi?- Inquirió Seo.

-No necesitas ni preguntármelo- Fue la simple respuesta de este.

-Je je, sabia que dirías eso…- Se alegro el hombre muy contento de contar con el apoyo de todo el grupo.

-Todo eso esta muy bien pero… ¿por donde entraremos?- Quiso saber Mikogami observando a todos lados por si encontraba alguna puerta- ¿algún brillante plan Sahashi?.

Este no respondió, tan solo saco sus pistolas y disparo creando un boquete en la nave dejando a sus compañeros con la boca por el piso debido a tan imprevista acción.

-Su… supongo que entraremos por ahí- Balbuceo el líder del grupo.

Sin embargo, el hombre no dio ni dos pasos cuando tuvo que echarse nuevamente atrás antes de que un sable lo partiera a la mitad.

-¿¡Que demonios!-

Al mismo tiempo, unos 10 o 15 sujetos encapuchados más aparecieron desde todos lados.

-¿¡Mumeis!- Mascullo irritado Seo- ¿tenían que aparecer justo ahora?

Tras esquivar un nuevo ataque de su enemigo el líder del escuadrón especial, le apunto a la cabeza con su rifle, más inmediatamente cambio de idea y en lugar de disparar espero a que el encapuchado se le acercara y lo golpeo duramente en la sien con la culata tirándolo al suelo en donde quedo inmóvil.

-No es necesario gastar las municiones en estos- Les dijo a los demás- y por otro lado son un grupo pequeño y no queremos llamar demasiado la atención si el grueso de los suyos se encuentran cerca de aquí.

Mientras hablaba detenía fácilmente a un segundo nómada, doblándole la muñeca obligándolo a soltar su arma para luego arrojarlo al suelo sobre su espalda y propinarle un golpe seco sobre su garganta que le destrozo la traquea y le corto la respiración acabando con su vida en cuestión de minutos.

-Eso es genial pero… ¿se te olvida que no todos en el grupo somos artistas marciales?- Se quejo Mikogami mientras veía como Minato degollaba con facilidad a dos de sus enemigos y atravesaba el estomago de un tercero.

-Pues en ese caso, quédate cerca de los que sepan pelear- Le contesto Seo desviando con su mano desnuda la espada del Numei que lo atacaba capturándolo rápidamente por la espalda aprisionándole el cuello y quebrándoselo, dejando caer el cuerpo inerte al suelo.

Y en tanto Minato acababa con dos más, Sanada e Ichinomi completaban la tarea terminando con el resto.

-¿Huh?, ¿ya se acabo?- Pregunto Sanada claramente desilusionado- je estos tipos no son la gran co…

¡BANG!...

Tomado por sorpresa, el pelinegro se volvió a tiempo de ver caer a un Numei con un orificio en mitad del pecho.

-Aun quedaba uno- Murmuro Higa guardándose el arma con la que había disparado.

-Higa- Musito Seo antes de acercársele enojado- ¿¡no eh dicho que no utilizáramos nuestras armas de fuego!

-El nómada estaba a punto de arrojarle una daga a Sanada-san- Se excuso el líder del Escuadrón del Este- obviamente no iba a llegar a tiempo por mi mismo así que ¿Qué pretende?, ¿Qué deje a un compañero ser herido por la espalda?...

-No, claro que no…- Murmuro Seo mirándolo serio antes de darle la espalda y alejarse de el- ¡vámonos!, es posible que otros hayan escuchado el disparo…

-¡Si!-

Acto seguido se dirigió al boquete hecho por Minato por el que ingreso sin esperar a nadie siendo rápidamente seguido por sus compañeros a excepción del propio Minato que se quedo observando en silencio el cadáver de uno de los atacantes.

``¿Con que Numei eh?, es extraño, el anterior Jinki que encontré estaba en poder de un grupo de ellos y ahora estos están aquí… hmm, solo es una suposición pero… quizás estén siendo contratados para encontrar los Jinkis al igual que nosotros, pero de ser así… que grupo esta detrás de su contratación´´.

-¡Sahashi!, ¿¡que demonios estas haciendo!- Lo llamo Seo.

-Ya… ya voy- Saliendo de sus pensamientos, el chico se apresuro a ingresar por la improvisada puerta que el mismo había hecho y alcanzo al resto del grupo.

Los seis continuaron andando en medio de unos pasillos iluminados por una luz verde que dañaba sus ojos.

Unos minutos después se toparon con tres puertas que obviamente conducían por caminos distintos.

-¿Sahashi?- Recurrió Seo nuevamente al portador del radar.

-Hm, no estoy seguro, cualquiera de ellos podría ser el correcto- Musito este.

-¿Qué hacemos?- Pregunto Mikogami.

-Hmm, pues en este caso, lo mejor seria separarnos- Sugirió Seo observándolos a todos quienes para su sorpresa asintieron ante sus palabras- bien, en ese caso, nos dividiremos en tres grupos, Sanada…

-¿Si?-

-Tú vendrás conmigo- Le dijo Seo- por la puerta del medio.

-Ok, je si hay que ir siempre es lo mejor entrar por el frente ja ja ja-

-Idiota- Musito Mikogami.

-Mikogami- Lo llamo Seo.

-¡SI!-

-Tú y Sahashi avanzaran por la puerta de la izquierda-.

-De acuerdo- Murmuro el pelinegro en tanto su joven compañero asentía ante la orden.

-Y finalmente, Ichinomi e Higa irán por la puerta derecha ¿alguna queja con el compañero que le ah tocado?-

-¡Ninguna!- Exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-En ese caso, ¡en marcha!- Ordeno- si no encuentran nada en 4 horas regresen a este punto, ¿han entendido?

-¡Si!-

Luego de eso, los tres grupos se separaron, sin saber que sus vidas ya no volverían a ser las mismas.

**MSEALys11S**

-¿Escuchaste eso?- Inquirió Mikogami nervioso levantando su ametralladora ligera a la altura de sus ojos pese a que la poca luz existente apenas le dejaba ver un par de metros delante suyo.

-¿Escuchar que?- Le devolvió el pelinegro y justo en ese momento, el suelo volvió a temblar teniendo que sujetarse a las paredes para no caerse hasta que termino tan rápido como solía aparecer- lo único que escucho desde hace horas es tu voz cargada de miedo.

-¿¡Huh!, ¿Quién es el que tiene miedo?-

-Solo continua- Murmuro Minato de forma desdeñosa volviendo a fijar la vista en su rastreador.

-Por cierto, ¿esa cosa sigue funcionando?, ya han pasado una hora desde que nos separamos del resto y no hemos encontrado nada-

-Afortunadamente- Sonrió Minato burlón- de haberlo hecho seguro hubieses salido disparando mientras gritabas como una niña

-¡No te burles de mi!- Grito el chico apuntándole con su arma.

Grrrrr…

Exactamente al mismo tiempo, Minato y Mikogami apuntaron con sus armas delante suyo.

-¿Y…¿¡y eso!-

-Yo también lo eh oído- Murmuro Minato avanzando un par de pasos apuntando con su linterna mas la oscuridad era tan densa que la luz no llegaba demasiado lejos.

-Tch, Mikogami, lanza una bengala- Ordeno el pelinegro.

-¿Huh?, ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes?-

Grrrrr… Se volvió a escuchar y esta vez aun mas cerca que antes.

-De… de acuerdo- Accedió el castaño llevado por el miedo, sostuvo su ametralladora con una sola mano sacando una bengala de su chaleco encendiéndola y arrojándola con todas sus fuerzas, tras lo cual planto una rodilla en el suelo sujetando su arma con ambas manos y espero.

La bengala había ido a parar al menos unos veinte metros delante de Minato y Mikogami, iluminando unos cuantos metros mas halla, no obstante lo cual la luz se apago de repente cuando una especie de pata se poso sobre ella dejando todo nuevamente oscuro.

-¿Vi… ¿¡Viste eso!- Se asusto Mikogami nervioso- ¿Qué diablos era eso?, ¿¡un perro!.

-No, no se parecía en nada a un perro para mi…- Musito Minato sudando frío en la forma tan extraña que había alcanzando a ver antes de que la luz se apagara… y lo peor era… que sea lo que fuese… esa cosa… se estaba aproximando a ellos.

Y al parecer Mikogami debía estar pensando lo mismo aunque, mucho menos templado que su compañero, no pudo controlar sus nervios y comenzó a disparar a mansalva delante suyo con la esperanza de poder acertarle a algo.

-¡Deja de disparar a ciegas!, ¡solo estas gastando tus balas!- Le recrimino Minato.

-¡Cierra la boca!- Le grito el castaño- no voy a dejar que esas cosas me coman.

Y justo en ese momento, los dos pudieron escuchar el quejido de un animal herido.

-Le… le di, ¡le di a uno!- Festejo el chico muy contento.

Sin embargo, otros gruñidos se dejaron escuchar y por el sonido no se veían nada felices.

-Y tal parece que hiciste enojar a sus compañeros- Le dijo Minato guardándose el rastreador en su chaqueta y sacando su otra pistola.

-A… así parece-

Los gruñidos se escuchaban cada vez más y mas cerca, Minato y Mikogami se juntaron apuntando sus armas directamente delante suyo con solo la luz de las linternas colocadas en las miras de sus armas como única defensa frente a la oscuridad que ocultaba a lo que sea estaba detrás de ella.

-¿Al… ¿Alguna idea?-

-¿Ahora si estas dispuesto a escuchar mis ordenes?- Sonrió el chico- escucha, sea lo que sea que nos ataque no vayas a separarte de mi y tampoco dejes que superen nuestra posición.

-¿Huh? ¿y eso por que?-

-Estando solo y con la posibilidad de que te ataquen repentinamente en grupo y desde cualquier lado, es igual a considerarte hombre muerto-

-Oh, entiendo- Musito Mikogami con un pequeño hilo de voz.

Grrrrrr….

-Ya están aquí… a mi señal… enciende otra bengala y lánzala al aire… eso nos dirá su ubicaron exacta-

-De… de acuerdo…- Acepto el chico.

Lentamente, saco otra bengala y espero observando a Minato, este le devolvió la mirada unos segundos antes de dar el grito.

-¡Ahora!- Ordeno al tiempo que levantaba sus pistolas listo para disparar.

Al mismo tiempo, Mikogami lanzo la bengala iluminando complemente todo el sitio descubriendo al menos unas cinco criaturas extrañas semejantes a perros solo por el hecho de andar en cuatro patas, mas no eran exactamente cuatro las extremidades que apoyaban en el suelo.

-Estas cosas me recuerdan mucho a otras que vi una vez en una película del ''Viejo Mundo''-

-A quien le importa!, ¡dispara!- Rugió Minato haciendo vomitar fuego a sus pistolas acabando rápidamente con un par de ellos.

-¡Muéranse!- Grito Mikogami alcanzando a eliminar a otro mas los dos restantes eran increíblemente rápidos incluso para su avanzada metralleta y sus 300 disparos por segundo.

Uno de ellos se lanzo directamente sobre el líder del Escuadrón del Sur abriendo sus fauces listo para devorarlo cuando su cabeza estallo en incontables partes cuando las pistolas de Minato le destrozaron el cráneo sin piedad.

Segundos después, Minato guardaba sus pistolas tomando sus katanas y saliendo al encuentro del último espécimen al cual le rebano el vientre, el ser dejo escapar un quejido suave cayendo a los pies de Mikogami que tras mirarlo con asco lo remato con su propia arma.

-Mikogami, ¿estas bien?- Quiso saber Minato observando a su compañero.

-S.. si, lo estoy, estoy bien, si…- Balbuceaba el chico aun un poco conmocionado por lo sucedido- ¿Qué… ¿Qué se supone que eran esas cosas?.

-Ah, ah, esto no va a gustarle mucho a Karasuba- Murmuro de pronto una voz aguda alertando nuevamente a los dos soldados.

De repente una luz sobre ellos se encendió iluminando todo el corredor por el que se encontraban mostrando además a dos personas encapuchadas que se acercaban lentamente a ellos, una de las cuales venia arrastrando un enorme martillo en tanto la otra sujetaba lo que parecía una guadaña por sobre su hombro.

-Incluso con su horrible forma de ser… ella también es capaz de encariñarse con algo- Volvió a hablar la misma voz que se dieron cuenta pertenecía a la figura de la guadaña- ¿o acaso me equivoco?

**MSEALys11S**

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaah!- Gritaba Sanada disparando sin control sobre su enemigo, no obstante este era tan veloz que ninguno de sus disparos logro acertar de lleno en el- ¿Qué diablos pasa con este lugar?.

En su camino por ese sitio, se toparon de pronto con lo que parecían unos perros deformes salidos de algún comic antiguo a pesar de lo cual lograron encargarse de ellos, el verdadero problema vino luego, cuando al menos tres figuras encapuchadas se aparecieron y los atacaron, dejando rápidamente fuera de combate a Seo al cual se llevaron a no sabia donde dejándolo solo y luchando desesperadamente por su vida.

-¡A mi no me llevaran a ningún lado!- Grito el pelinegro maldiciendo la velocidad de sus oponentes, quienes desconocido para el se le acercaron por detrás alcanzando uno de ellos a golpearlo en la cabeza.

Sanada se insulto a si mismo por haber sido tan tonto de dejarse atrapar con la guardia baja, no obstante y antes de caer en la inconciencia pudo ver el rostro infantil de la niña mas linda que jamás hubiese conocido.

``¿Esto es verdad?, ¿o solo estoy alucinando por el golpe?´´ Fue lo ultimo que logro pensar antes de caer duramente al suelo.

En otra parte en tanto, Ichinomi e Higa habían llegado a una intersección lo que para ellos parecía un camino sin salida

-Y ahora, ¿hacia donde vamos?- Inquirió el mayor de los dos- ¿quizás debamos separarnos de nuevo?.

-Eso no será necesario- Respondió su compañero dando un par de pasos y oprimiendo un botón de la pared, acto seguido una puerta justo enfrente se abrió revelando un cuarto nuevo.

-Oh, bien hecho Izumi-kun- Sonrió Natsuo pasando delante del chico siendo inmediatamente seguido de este- ¿eh? Será… ¿será eso lo que estamos buscando?- Se sorprendió acercándose al objeto brillante colocado sobre una mesa justo en el centro de la habitación.

-No lo se, ¿por que no lo averiguas?-

-Buena idea- Murmuro el hombre mirando bien de cerca la especie de cristal- si es esto…

-¿Estas seguro?-

-Completamente, eh visto uno de estos en las manos del presidente- Afirmo Natsuo.

-Es bueno saber eso… Ichinomi-san- Murmuro Higa.

-Te dije que puedes llam…-

De repente, la detonación de una arma de fuego se escucho y el líder del Escuadrón del Centro vomito sangre en tanto se palpaba el abdomen manchado de sangre… lo ultimo que alcanzo a oír antes de caer al suelo fue la voz pausada de su compañero.

-No me odies por esto, pero en realidad yo nunca dije que fuese leal al M.B.I ni a sus intereses… adiós Ichinomi-san… fuiste un gran idiota por hacerme el trabajo mas fácil…-

**MSEALys11S**

-¡CUIDADO!- Grito Minato al tiempo que saltaba para evadir el pesado martillo de una de las figuras que se estrello contra el suelo dejando un gran agujero en el.

Inmediatamente levanto sus pistolas comenzando a disparar mas la otra figura se interpuso y lo golpeo con el mango de su guadaña mandándolo a volar.

-¡Sahashi!- Exclamo Mikogami disparando con furia su arma alejando momentáneamente a la segunda figura- ¿estas bien?.

-Si, solo… sigue disparando-

-Es fácil para ti decirlo, ¡pero estas cosas son demasiado rápidas!, ¡nuestras balas no las alcanzan!-

-¡Pero no son inmunes a ellas!-

-¿Eh?-

-El hecho de que necesiten evadir nuestras balas significa que pueden ser dañadas con ellas ¡así que sigue disparando como si tu vida dependiera de ello!-

-¡Pero es que mi vida realmente depende de ello!-.

Aun algo atontado Minato se incorporo solo para ver a la primer figura saltando al aire y golpear nuevamente el suelo con su martillo, solo que esta vez el piso no aguanto y se desmorono sobre el piso inferior si es que había uno.

-¡SAHASHI!- Grito Mikogami, Minato volteo al tiempo de ver como su compañero desaparecía entre los escombros que caían sobre el enorme cráter que la figura del martillo había creado.

-¡MIKOGAMI!- Demasiado a destiempo, Minato no pudo salvar a tiempo al castaño viendo con impotencia como este caía por el agujero del suelo- tch, ¡maldición…

En ese instante, las paredes que rodeaban el suelo colapsaron obligando a la del martillo a retroceder desapareciendo luego entre el polvo y los escombros.

-Ara, esa idiota no sabe controlarse- Dijo en tono divertida la figura de la guadaña que había quedado del otro lado junto a Minato.

Furioso por lo que había sucedido con su compañero, Minato le apunto con sus armas abriendo fuego casi instantáneamente, mas se llevo una desagradable sorpresa cuando sus armas se vieron abruptamente separadas de la nada además de algunos cortes en sus manos y brazos desgarrando en parte sus ropas.

-Jo jo jo jo, pero que humano mas divertido- Se reía su oponente mientras Minato se sujetaba sus brazos sangrantes apretando los dientes por el dolor- ¿realmente crees que serias capaz de vencer a una Sekirei como yo? Jo jo jo jo, pero que humano tan patético.

-``¿Huh?, ¿humano?, ¿Sekirei?, ¿de que diablos esta hablando este?´´ Pensaba el chico mas confundido que nunca.

-Aun así esto es aburrido así que… ¿acabamos ya con esto?- Pregunto la figura levantando su guadaña y lanzándose sobre Minato que la estaba esperando y antes de que su cuerpo fuera rebanado saco sus espadas deteniendo con ellas el arma de su oponente- ho, ¿aun planeas resistirte?.

-Por supuesto, no pienso morir aquí- Le respondió el pelinegro aplicando mas fuerza y haciendo retroceder a su enemigo lanzándose sobre el y atacándolo sin descanso logrando hacerle un corte en la capucha que se desgarro cayendo al suelo y revelando el bello rostro de una chica de largo cabello castaño y un brillo travieso en sus ojos- un… ¿¡Una chica!- Se sorprendió totalmente atónito ante eso.

-¿Huh? Por supuesto idiota, ¿Qué no te habías percatado por la voz?, tche, ¿los humanos realmente son tan patéticos?-

Sonrojándose por la observación tan obvia de la chica, Minato volteo el rostro avergonzado.

``Desde luego, su voz aguda la delatada como una chica, ¿Por qué diablos no me di cuenta antes?´´ Pensaba el chico.

-Aun así, el que seas una chica no cambiara absolutamente nada ¿verdad?-

-Eres perspicaz chico-

-Si, ya me lo habían dicho antes-

-¡Pues esta será la ultima!- Grito la chica.

Con un gran estrépito, espadas y guadaña chocaron una y otra vez sacando chispas con cada encuentro.

-No lo haces nada mal humano- Se reía la chica muy divertida.

``No, eso no es verdad ´´ Pensaba Minato deteniendo la guadaña de su enemiga ``esta chica… ¡solo esta jugando conmigo!´´.

Percatándose de eso, Minato se dio cuenta de que con cada choque de sus armas sus ropas eran desgarradas y una nueva herida aparecía en su piel.

-Jo, incluso un humano como tu… puede tener cosas interesantes…- Sonrió la chica lamiéndose los labios mientras observaba de forma perversa el torso denudo de Minato.

Ese gesto lleno de un inexplicable sentimiento al chico, esa tipa era extraña, y mas aun la forma en la que lo miraba, sus ojos tenían un brillo perverso que no había visto ni en los de su hermana, eran los ojos de alguien al que le gustaba torturar a su victima antes de asesinarla.

``Esta tipa es una sádica´´.

Con un gran esfuerzo de su parte, Minato volvió a detener el arma de la chica, pero, ya casi sin energías, no fue lo suficientemente rápido para evitar que su oponente ganara su espalda y se la cortara con su guadaña dejándole una gran herida.

A pesar de eso, el pelinegro no cayo, logrando mantenerse de pie aunque algo tambaleante con sus espadas delante suyo.

-Si, si, mantente ahí… será un placer para mi cortarte en pedacitos poco a poco jo jo jo jo…-

-¡Como si fuera a dejarte!- Grito Minato lanzándose sobre ella y atacándola.

-¿Huh?, ¿no crees que estas confundiendo un poco las cosas aquí?- Murmuraba la chica en tono despectivo- no es que tu hayas durado tanto contra mi… ¡simplemente estoy jugando contigo!.

Abriendo incrédulo sus ojos Minato fue testigo de cómo sus dos espadas eran fácilmente destruidas por un solo mandoble del arma de su enemiga que tras eso pateo al pelinegro en el pecho que cayo pesadamente al suelo ya sin energías para volver a incorporarse.

-¿Lo ves?, un simple humano como tu nunca será rival para una Sekirei como yo jo jo jo…-

``De… demonios, ya… ya no tengo fuerzas para moverme, ¿acaso… acaso este es mi fin?…´´ Pensaba angustiado el chico.

-Lo siento Chiho, no podré cumplir mi promesa- Sonrió el pelinegro a pesar de la delicada situación con su vida pendiendo de un fino hilo.

``Realmente me hubiese gustado… volver a hacer el amor contigo al menos una vez mas´´.

-¿Qué demonios significa esa sonrisa?, ¿acaso todos los humanos sonríen así antes de morir?- Cuestiono la chica sin mucho interés- bueno, eso no me importa en lo absoluto… tan solo muere…

Al ver ante el a la chica levantando la guadaña por sobre su cabeza, Minato creyó que como decían los rumores vería pasar toda su vida ante sus ojos, sin embargo eso nunca ocurrió, y no porque el rumor fuera falso, si no por que el arma de su enemiga nunca llego a tocarlo siendo a cambio algo mucho mas suave y calido lo que lo hiciera cuando de repente el suelo tembló producto de otro de los sismos tan comunes que pasaban a cada instante haciéndole perder el equilibrio a la denominada Sekirei que cayo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo sobre el chico aterrizando sobre su cuerpo casi desnudo posando asombrada sus labios sobre los de el abriendo sus bocas por la sorpresa logrando un leve contacto entre sus lenguas.

Instantes después, los ojos de Minato Sahashi se dilataron aun más que antes cuando de la espalda de la chica florecieron unas bellísimas alas de luz dejándolo mas confundido que incluso durante el Apocalipsis de hacia ocho años.

Pasaron unos segundos en los cuales, la castaña, aparentemente tan asombrada como Minato, se incorporo levemente, quedando sentada a horcajadas sobre la pelvis del chico.

La joven elevo sus manos con la que se toco temblorosa sus labios.

-No es posible… no es posible- Susurraba una y otra vez cuando de pronto retomo su vista a Minato el cual trago duro creyendo que ahora si, la tipa iba a matarlo.

``¿Es… ¿ese no ah sido su primer beso verdad?´´ Se preguntaba mentalmente el chico un poco asustado ``po… por su mirada parece que lo fue… ¡demonios, ahora si realmente va a asesinarme!´´.

Sin embargo, la chica solo se lo quedo mirando sin hacer nada, sus ojos brillando de una manera distinta a como la había visto hasta el momento, ya no tenia nada del sadismo anterior, ni la burla ni las desquiciadas ganas de acabar con su vida… en su lugar lo miraba de una forma que al pelinegro le recordó las miradas que Chiho le dirigía solo que había una diferencia… una gigantesca diferencia… en los ojos de esta ''Sekirei'' Minato podía ver ''sed'', ''ansias'' y sobre todo un enorme sentimiento de posesividad dirigidos solo y exclusivamente para el.

-Sekirei Nº 43 Yomi… - Murmuro la joven echándole los brazos al cuello, haciendo que Minato cerrara involuntariamente los ojos creyendo que se proponía estrangularlo- será tuya ahora y para siempre… ¡ASHIKABI-SAMA! -

-¿¡HUH!- Mas aturdido de lo que alguna vez estuvo en su vida Minato abrió nuevamente los ojos al tiempo de ver como la chica llamada Yomi volvía a besarlo, esta vez de una forma muy pasional y casi salvaje pareciendo que quisiese devorarse al pelinegro a través de sus labios.

Y allí, sin entender absolutamente nada mientras recibía el beso más apasionado de toda su vida por una chica que hacia pocos instantes había querido asesinarlo, Minato tan solo era capaz de formar una palabra en su cabeza.

-¿¡HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!-

**#-###########- A-SSSSSSSSSSS #-###########**

**Hola, Hola, Hola, ¿Qué tal?, ¿todo bien?, acá estoy y con mucho entusiasmo les presento mi séptima historia en , tercera de Sekirei que tengo la ilusión de que les guste, lo cual se refleja en el hecho de que rompí con la tradición de los primeros capítulos cortos XO, siendo este (lejos), el primer capitulo mas extenso de entre mis historias.**

**Sobre la historia, bueh, hace rato la tenia en mente fue inspirada en un manga que (y como muchos otros) arrancaron para el campeonato pero terminaron en la D (o sea dejo de gustarme XO) a tal punto que ya ni recuerdo su nombre XO.**

**Para mi tercer historia decidí crear no solo situaciones nuevas si no ¡todo un mundo nuevo!... en este universo, Minato tendrá las cosas mucho mas difíciles que en mis otras historias comenzando desde luego con ¿que pasara con Chiho luego de esto? huy, huy, huy... ese se ve complicado para Minato ¿no lo creen?... y por cierto, la relación Minato/Chiho no la elegí al azar si no que tiene su muy buena razón de existir MWA HA HA HA HA... XO.**

**Pero, ¡atención!, esta no será la única historia nueva... actualmente estoy preparándome para entrar a un nuevo campo de batalla esta vez perteneciente al universo de To Aru Majutsu no Index, de la cual tengo al menos CINCO historias pensadas que iré subiendo aquí poco a poco.**

**Bien, hasta acá, hasta acá, ahora les toca a ustedes decidir si esta historia vale la pena o no y si debo continuarla o no, dejándome su impresión del fic en un pequeñito review que me hará muy agradecido con ustedes y que desde luego también les asegurara una actualización mucho mas rápida je je je.**

**Sin nada mas que decir me retiro por el momento, ¿nos vemos en el capitulo 2?, Sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holocausto Sekirei.**

**Capitulo 2: Nuevas Experiencias.**

-¡Eso dolió!,¿¡Qué demonios fue eso!- Rugió una voz femenina de muy mal humor.

-No lo sé, de repente el techo se vino abajo y casi nos aplasta- Mascullo otra voz femenina tan enojada como la primera.

-¿De los pisos superiores huh?- Inquirió esta- tsk, seguramente fueron esas dos imbéciles que no saben controlarse y que…

-Oi...- La interrumpió su compañera señalando delante suyo- mira eso…

-¿Huh?-

-Ahí, entre los escombros- Indico- parece que algo cayo con el techo.

-… ¿estará vivo?- Pregunto la primera en un susurro.

-Quien sabe… son varios pisos desde arriba hasta aquí… de estarlo sería alguien muy afortunado…-

-¿Lo comprobamos?- Sugirió la primera.

-Tu primero-

-¿¡Por que yo!-

-Por que fue tu idea-

-¡Tú pensabas exactamente lo mismo!-

-¿De verdad?, ¿Cómo puedes asegurarlo?- Le dijo en un tono que pretendía ser inocente.

-Tu- Gruño la primera apretando sus puños con impotencia.

-Ya muévete- La empujo su compañera obligándola a avanzar.

Poco a poco, las dos se acercaron hasta el cuerpo inconsciente entre los escombros que resultase ser un chico joven y quien justo en ese momento se movió un poco antes de abrir sus ojos.

-¿Eh?... ¿sigo vivo?- Susurro.

-¿Lo estás?- Le devolvieron las chicas con duda consiguiendo que inmediatamente los ojos del chico se enfocasen en ellas viendo de pie junto a él que estas eran idénticas, ambas de largo cabello rubio atado en coletas que lo miraban con la misma expresión de desconcierto en sus jóvenes rostros.

-Vaya… me golpe tan fuerte la cabeza que ya estoy viendo doble- Murmuro Mikogami llevándose su mano a dicha zona.

-¡Somos gemelas!- Le gritaron al mismo tiempo las dos chicas muy enojadas.

-Hasta hablan al mismo tiempo- Siguió el castaño aun algo perdido.

-¡Te estamos diciendo que somos gemelas!-

-¡Ya dejen de gritar!- Grito aun mas fuerte el chico- mi cabeza da todo vueltas y vueltas…

-Este niño- Gruñeron las dos- ¿Quién se cree que es?...

-Es uno de los humanos que invadieron nuestra nave- Hablo una voz grave detrás de ellas que al darse vuelta se encontraron con un hombre alto de corto cabello

castaño y una larga espada colgada de su cintura.

-¡Mutsu!-

-¿Nave?- Inquirió Mikogami y, justo ese momento, las imágenes de todo lo acontecido hacia pocos instantes volvió con fuerza a su mente, levantando la cabeza viendo el enorme agujero en el techo- ¡los extraterrestres!- Grito volviéndose hacia los tres delante suyo.

Con algo de temor, el capitán del Escuadrón Sur giro su cabeza observando en todas las direcciones sin encontrar su arma por ningún lado tras lo cual empezó a sentir como el miedo recorría toda su espina.

-¿Humano?- Inquirió la primera- oh, esos sujetos que entraron hace poco ¿¡huh!, espera un momento, ¿no quiere eso decir que las de arriba ya los enfrentaron?.

-Lo cual significa que, a excepción del suertudo este el resto ya debió ser asesinado- Sonrió la segunda de forma grotesca.

-Lamento informar que ninguno de ellos a muerto- Les dijo Mutsu en tono serio- bueno, excepto el tipo que fue disparado por uno de ellos mismos… la raza de este planeta parece ser muy traicionera.

``¿Huh?, ¿los demás siguen vivos?´´ Se esperanzo Mikogami recuperando algo de color en su piel ``¿eh?, espera, ¿Qué quisieron decir con lo de que uno murió a manos de uno de los nuestros?´´.

-Hmm… ¿y?, ¿Qué hacemos con este entonces?- Pregunto una de las gemelas- ¿lo matamos también…

-No sería lo aconsejable…- Murmuro el hombre- además y teniendo en cuenta lo que acaba de suceder creo que deberíamos…

Sin esperar a que termine, Mikogami se incorporo y comenzó con paso algo torpe al principio a correr en la dirección contraria a donde estaban los demás.

-¿Huh?, ¿¡Donde te piensas que vas!- Grito la primera sacando de entre sus ropas un látigo que levanto sobre su cabeza dispuesta a lanzarlo sobre el aterrado muchacho.

-¡Detente!- Le ordeno bruscamente el hombre deteniendo la mano de la chica y posibilitando que Mikogami pudiera escaparse.

-¿¡Por qué me detuviste!- Exigió saber la rubia mientras su hermana ponía la misma cara de enfado.

-Uno, ¿se te olvida dónde estamos?, por más que quiera ese sujeto no podrá salir de aquí y Dos… al parecer este grupo es especial…-

-¿Especial?- Inquirieron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Hace pocos minutos… se acaba de completar con éxito el primer alado…-

-¿¡QUE!, eso… ¡eso es imposible!...-

-Yo también lo creía- Murmuro Mutsu- hasta que lo vi con mis propios ojos a través de las cámaras.

-¿Quién?- Quisieron saber las gemelas…

El hombre soltó un pequeño suspiro antes de responder.

-Yomi…-

-¿¡HUH!, ¿¡Esa imbécil!- Rugieron a una las dos rubias llenas de gran cólera.

-Sí, esa sádica pervertida a la que le gusta torturar a sus oponentes fue la primera en obtener sus alas- Confirmo Mutsu desviando sus ojos.

-Maldita… bastarda…- Mascullaban las dos apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

-Su Ashikabi… es justamente el compañero de este que cayó por el techo… uno de ellos ya abandono la nave y en cuanto a los otros dos el grupo de Kujika y el otro par se los llevaron a diferentes salas… por lo que este es el ultimo que queda por aquí… y por esa razón es necesario capturarlo sin un rasguño…

-Ya, ¿Entonces quieres capturarlo para ver si es capaz de darte alas?- Inquirió la primera con cara de circunstancias- ¿él?, ¿alguien de tu mismo sexo?... y peor aun… ¿un niño?... ¿Qué tan depravado puedes ser?...

-¿Y llama pervertida a Yomi?-

-Si no quieren ser asesinadas… vayan por él… **Ahora mismo**…- Les ordeno con voz de ultratumba al tiempo que desenvainaba en parte su espada y las miraba con ojos llenos de intención asesina lo que asusto mortalmente a las gemelas.

-So… Solo estábamos bromeando- Se defendió la chica.

-S… Si… ya… ¡ya te lo traemos!- Tartamudeo su gemela antes de salir corriendo detrás del Mikogami con su hermana pisándole los talones del miedo.

**MSEALys11S**

``¿Esto es una broma verdad?´´.

Esto mismo es lo que se repetía dentro del cerebro de Minato Sahashi una y otra vez como un disco descompuesto en respuesta a lo que le sucedía en esos precisos momentos.

¿La situación?.

El, semidesnudo, con una hermosa chica sentada a horcajadas sobre él y devorándolo a besos mientras sus manos no dejaban de recorrerle el torso con mucho deseo y pasión.

``¿¡COMO DEMONIOS SE LLEGO A ESTA SITUACION!´´.

-Ashikabi-sama- Sonrió la chica deteniendo momentáneamente sus besos para incorporarse apenas y mirarlo a los ojos bajado luego al torso desnudo del pelinegro continuando con sus caricias sobre esa parte al tiempo que pasaba lascivamente su lengua por sus finos labios- como se esperaba del hombre al que amo… tu cuerpo es perfecto para Yomi hu hu hu…

``¿Amor?, ¡apenas me acabas de conocer!, por cierto, ¿debería mencionar que quisiste asesinarme?´´ Pensaba el chico quien, sin poder moverse debido a la pelea anterior estaba a completo merced de lo que fuese la chica quisiese hacer con él.

Sin embargo y dada su situación, Minato prefería mantener la boca cerrada (exceptuando los casos en los que ella se la abría a la fuerza para besarlo y meter su lengua dentro), debido a que aun se sentía muy atemorizado por esta ''Sekirei''.

No obstante, y conforme la castaña continuaba ''amándolo'', el pelinegro iba perdiendo un poco de ese temor en parte a causa de la belleza deslumbrante de la chica lo que llevaba al joven a odiarse a sí mismo al pensar en ese tipo de cosas teniendo ya a una novia a la que amaba.

Y hablando de Roma.

-¡Chiho!- Exclamo Minato casi sin darse cuenta lo que llevo a la Sekirei a detenerse por completo.

-¿Chiho?... ¿Quién es… **esta Chiho?-** La chica se detuvo unos instantes para dedicarle una mirada tierna y dulce que desde luego no engañaban en absoluto al capitán del Norte.

``Eh visto esa misma sonrisa muchas veces antes… en el rostro de Chiho cada vez que alguna chica se me acercaba demasiado´´ Pensó fugazmente Minato lo que lo llevo a replantearse el hecho de contestar con la verdad temiendo por su vida (la guadaña de la muerte aun seguía al alcance de la mano de la Sekirei) y por la de su novia.

-¿Chiho?, ¿eh dicho Chiho? A ja ja ja ja- Se rió de forma nerviosa- so… solo es un compañero de mi escuadrón s… si… so… solo es un compañero a ja ja ja.

-¿Compañero eh?, ahhhh- Suspiro Yomi volviendo a sonreír ahora si de alegría- que alivio, si me enterase de que tienes una amante… **no tendría más remedio que asesinarla…**

**-**Gulp- Trago el chico muy contento de no haber contestado con la verdad.

``Chiho´´ Casi lloraba Minato pensando en lo cruel que se había vuelto el destino para con él desde ese momento en adelante.

Yomi se acerco a Minato y le dio un beso, contrario a lo que este se esperaba el beso en esta ocasión fue cálido y amoroso, haciendo que su cuerpo sintiera un extraño cosquilleo, mismo que sentía también la chica acompañado de una gran energía que aceleraba su corazón calentando su cuerpo y recargándolo de energía.

``Yo podría acostumbrarme a esto´´ Sonrió internamente la Sekirei.

-Y ahora… ¿continuamos?...- Sugirió ésta dándole una sonrisa gatuna llena de coquetería femenina que hicieron estremecer al pelinegro… solo que esta vez no fue por nada asociado al miedo…

Acto seguido y tras humedecerse los labios, la chica se bajo un poco sentándose sobre las piernas e inclinándose sobre el torso de Minato comenzó a pasar su lengua sobre esa parte deleitándose con el pecho tonificado del chico lamiéndoselo a placer.

-¿Te gusta esto?- Inquirió mirando a los ojos de su Ashikabi tras escucharlo gemir en sus caricias- entonces, ¿Qué tal esto?...

Rápidamente, las manos de la Sekirei se dirigieron a los pantalones del pelinegro y sin perder tiempo le quito el cinturón y se lo bajo liberando una gran erección que hizo llorar de angustia al pobre Ashikabi.

``¡Es imposible!, ¡esa parte nunca me escucha!, ¡siempre me ha traicionado!´´ Lloraba el chico con pequeñas cascaditas cayendo de sus ojos.

-Oh, como se esperaba de mi Ashikabi…- Se relamió Yomi al tiempo que tomaba con ambas manos el miembro de Minato haciéndolo gemir en el leve contacto.

Con una delicadeza que sorprendió al Ashikabi que no se esperaba algo como eso de parte de la Sekirei, Yomi palpo el miembro con gran entusiasmo mezclado con la curiosidad al ser esa la primera vez que hacia semejante acción.

Con el rostro desfigurado en una extraña mueca feliz y la respiración agitada, la castaña deslizaba sus finos dedos a lo largo del aparato de su compañero sonriendo complacida al escuchar los suaves quejidos que emitía el chico.

Deseando causar más placer, la chica apreso el miembro con sus palmas ejerciendo algo de presión sobre él y moviendo sus manos de arriba abajo con algo de fuerza.

-¿Esto… realmente te gusta no es así?- Sonrió la Sekirei observando el rostro de su Ashikabi con una mirada perversa.

El pelinegro, ocupado en aguantar las sensaciones provenientes de su virilidad no fue capaz de responderle.

-O ho ho ho ho, pero que mirada más linda tienes en estos momentos- Le dijo con voz cantarina- dime, ¿quieres que lo haga más rápido?- Le pregunto sin dejar de mover sus manos.

-Uggh…-

-¿No puedes hablar verdad? ho ho ho ho - Volvió a reír la chica empezando a respirar de forma pesada al notar el calor que desprendía el cuerpo del Ashikabi, calor que a ella le gustaba y deseaba sentir en mayor intimidad- bien, creo que te has ganado un premio por ser un buen chico.

Con una sonrisa hambrienta, Yomi volvió a humedecerse los labios antes de inclinarse y engullir por completo todo el miembro de Minato.

``¡Mi dios!´´ No pudo evitar jurar este al sentir la garganta de la Sekirei besándose con la punta de su erección.

Con el miembro del pelinegro en su boca, Yomi inicio un pequeño retroceso antes de succionar con fuerza una y otra vez transportando al chico a un mundo de maravillosas y delirantes sensaciones.

Aumentando la fuerza y velocidad de las succiones, la sádica Sekirei sonreía para sus adentros viendo como su Ashikabi parecía estar disfrutando de sus atenciones.

Teniendo el control absoluto de la situación, la castaña cerro sus ojos para concentrarse mejor en lo que hacía deleitándose con la dureza del miembro dentro de su boca saboreando sus fuertes palpitaciones.

Deteniéndose en su accionar, Yomi se quito el aparato de su boca para volver a mirar al pelinegro.

-Dime, ¿con esto no necesitaras otra Sekirei verdad?, es decir, Yomi es toda tuya y no necesitaras a ninguna otra… si alguna vez deseas hacerlo de nuevo solo debes pedírmelo y estaré más que encantada de complacerte-

``¿Huh?, ¿de qué demonios está hablando?, no logro entenderla…´´ Se pregunto el pelinegro confundido por esas palabras.

-¿Otras… Sekireis?- Consiguió pronunciar Minato a pesar de su falta de aire.

-Sí, bueno… veras, no estoy muy segura de las razones pero nosotras las Sekireis solo podemos tener un Ashikabi, sin embargo,… los Ashikabis pueden tener más de una Sekirei…- Le informo la chica con una sonrisa incomoda.

-¿¡HUH!, ¿¡Tener otras Sekireis!- Exclamo Minato, asustado ante la terrorífica posibilidad.

-Oh, pero no te preocupes, Yomi será más que suficiente para ti ho ho ho - Sonrió la chica- o mejor dicho… **destripare a cualquiera que tenga intenciones de asociarte contigo** ho ho ho ho …

``¡Como pensaba esta chica es una demente!´´

-Bien, ¿en dónde estábamos?- Sin perder su perversa sonrisa, la Sekirei siguió lamiendo unos instantes el miembro del chico con gran placer antes de volver a metérselo completamente en la boca y continuar chupándolo y envolviéndolo con su lengua con el único objetivo en mente de causarle placer a su Ashikabi.

``Oh, es tan lindo cuando gime de esa manera´´ Se excito la chica con los ojos brillosos de felicidad mientras no dejaba de succionar con fuerza escuchando encantada los gemidos incontenibles de Minato.

``¿Qué demonios me pasa?´´ Se insultaba a sí mismo el chico ``cierto es que Chiho nunca me… humm bueno, ¡esto!... pero… ¡eso no significa que tenga que sentirse tan bien!´´.

Como Yomi aspiraba escuchaba los gemidos de placer del chico los cuales eran música para sus oídos y comenzó a frotar su lengua contra la sensible punta del miembro que estaba en su boca.

Los quejidos de Minato, así como la palpitante virilidad en su boca estaban ''emocionando'' a Yomi que respiraba de forma pesada mientras chupaba encantada la erección en toda su longitud.

Por espacio de otros diez minutos, las succiones de Yomi no se detuvieron, aumentando a cada instante en fuerza y velocidad que enloquecían de gusto al pelinegro.

Finalmente, el placer se hizo insoportable para el joven Ashikabi que termino saturando el interior de la boca de su Sekirei con su esencia que esta acepto de buen grado.

-Eso ha sido mucho mejor que lo que se decía en las revistas- Sonrió la chica mientras se relamía sus labios desviando sus ojos a los del pelinegro al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban hacia sus pechos concretamente hacia sus ropas, las cuales fue quitando con premura ansiosa de mostrar su cuerpo a los ojos de su amado, lográndolo en pocos segundos saltando sus pechos llenos ante la mirada del chico que no pudo evitar volver a excitarse ante tal hermosa visión.

``Maldición´´ Mascullo Minato enrojeciendo pero sin quitar la mirada de tan bellos montes, cierto era que lo que sucedía estaba siendo todo en contra de sus deseos originales, sin embargo, el joven tampoco podía ignorar que la chica, con todo y su sadismo, era extremadamente hermosa y su cuerpo perfecto era un ''regalo divino'' a los ojos dichosos que tuvieran la suerte de contemplarlo ``¿Por qué me sucede esto a mi?... yo… no quiero engañar a Chiho…´´

Incorporándose sobre sus pies Yomi termino de quitarse todas sus ropas quedándose completamente desnuda ante los asombrados ojos de Minato.

-¿Y?, ¿qué te parece?, ¿con un cuerpo como este… no necesitaras mas Sekireis no es así?- Volvió a repetir mientras se daba vuelta para enseñar su redondo y firme trasero.

``¿Por qué será que repite tanto lo de ser mi única Sekirei?´´ Se pregunto Minato un poco intrigado por ese asunto ``Sera que… incluso con todo su poder… no se sienta segura de poder mantenerse como la única y desea mi aprobación sobre eso… o quizás… solo estoy pensando demasiado´´.

-¿En que estas pensando?- Le susurro la chica volviendo a inclinarse sobre él y sentándose sobre su pelvis apoyando su trasero sobre el duro miembro dejándoselo pegado al cuerpo.

-Solo… solo pensaba en lo rápido que cambian las cosas aja ja ja-

-¿Ho?-

-Quiero decir… bueno, hace apenas unos minutos intentaste asesinarme y ahora esto… ¿no es algo curioso?-

-Oh, eso… no le des importancia a detalles tan pequeños- Lo desestimo la chica moviendo su mano como si estuviera abanicando.

``¿¡Esta tratando de decir que mi vida es algo insignificante!´´

-Por eso, olvida el pasado, lo mejor es solo enfocarse en el presente y en el futuro… nuestro… futuro… juntos… -

-Ah, ah…- Apenas movió los labios Minato sin saber que decir con respecto al tema, cierto que había pensado en su futuro, pero, en ninguno de ellos aparecía esta bella y sádica chica de largo cabello castaño, en todas sus fantasías la única que siempre aparecía era su novia Chiho... aunque desde luego… era imposible que fuera a decirle algo como eso o la chica lo degollaría.

De repente, Minato fue sacado bruscamente de sus pensamientos al sentir las caderas de su Sekirei moviéndose sugerentemente en su contra, los suaves y húmedos labios de su intimidad en contacto directo contra su duro miembro.

-Tu… ¿no puedes moverte verdad?- Sonrió la chica con un dejo de compasión- en ese caso… déjame ayudarte…

Tomando las inmóviles manos del Ashikabi entre las suyas, la Sekirei las fue, poco a poco dirigiendo hacia sus pechos hasta que ambas partes se encontraron.

-¿Y?, ¿se sienten bien?- Quiso saber la castaña apretando con más fuerza las manos del chico contra sus pechos.

-Son… suaves…- Musito Minato algo impactado, estos eran, los terceros pechos que tocaba en su vida luego de los de su madre y los de su novia (aunque por supuesto no recordaba los primeros debido a que era tan solo un recién nacido en aquellos tiempos), siendo claramente más grandes que los de esta última.

Olvidando inconscientemente el rostro de Chiho por un instante, Minato sintió la extrema suavidad y textura de los pechos de Yomi acariciando con la punta de sus dedos la aureola rosada y el pequeño pezón en cada pecho.

-¿Se sienten muy bien no es así Ashikabi-sama?- Se regodeo la chica muy contenta con que el chico se viera tan obnubilado por sus pechos- si eres tu… Yomi te dejara tocarlos cada vez que quieras… en donde quieras… y cuanto quieras…

Minato no pudo dejar de tragar saliva ante la tentadora propuesta.

Yomi continuó moviendo las manos de chico por sus pechos disfrutando ella misma de la excitante fricción que las duras palmas del pelinegro generaban en todo su cuerpo.

``Esto… se siente bien…´´ Suspiro placenteramente la castaña apretando y estirando su busto con las manos de Minato cada vez con mayor fuerza al tiempo que sus caderas estimulaban sin parar la excitada virilidad de su Ashikabi ``Y estoy segura que se sentirá incluso mejor si es él mismo quien lo hace…´´

Gimiendo internamente el pelinegro no podía hacer otra cosa más que insultarse una y otra vez, aun con el recuerdo de Chiho en su mente le era imposible dejar de sentir placer en esa situación.

Sus manos siendo manejadas por la Sekirei se deleitaban con la extrema suavidad de los pechos femeninos y en su parte baja sentía el sexo húmedo y ardiente de la castaña deslizarse con facilidad a lo largo de todo su miembro provocándole sensaciones aun mas placenteras y otro tipo de deseos que intentaba suprimir con todo su ser.

Yomi bajo una vez más para besar los labios de su Ashikabi, abrazándose al chico y haciéndole sentir su hermosa figura completamente desnuda en cada centímetro de su caliente cuerpo.

Oprimiendo sus pechos en el de su amado y friccionando con pasión sus cuerpos entre sí, la castaña no dejaba de devorar la boca de Minato, viendo este una vez más las alas de luz crecer en la espalda de su Sekirei.

``Realmente… le crecen alas… cada vez que me besa…´´ Pensaba Minato asombrado.

Interrumpiendo el contacto entre sus labios, la Sekirei se incorporo una vez más, observando al pelinegro con una enorme sonrisa en su linda cara.

-Ya es… hora… eh…- Deteniéndose de golpe como si de repente hubiese recordado algo Yomi se quedo mirando a los ojos del joven mientras un pequeño e incomodo sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas- hmm… este… ¿Ashikabi-sama?... eh… creo… creo que aun no eh escuchado su nombre…. – Balbuceo.

``¿Recién ahora me lo pregunta?´´.

Desde luego no tenía intenciones de decírselo, como su política era no presentarse ante un enemigo al que de todas formas tendría que arrebatarle la vida, mas esta ocasión era algo especial como era SU vida la que corría peligro.

Sin más opción dio un largo suspiro de resinación, estaba a su merced después de todo.

-Sa… Sahashi… Mi… Minato Sahashi…- Se presento de forma titubeante.

-¿Minato-sama?- Inquirió la chica antes de sonreír encantada- bonito nombre para mi Ashikabi… y ahora… por favor… calma el calor… de mis entrañas… -Musito con la voz dominada por el deseo.

Yomi repaso el musculoso torso del pelinegro delineándolo con sus finos dedos bajando por su abdomen y más abajo levantando un poco sus caderas y apresando la virilidad del chico con fuerza dirigiéndolo ansiosa a su anhelante entrada.

-Esp… espera… no…- Musito Minato en un débil intento de detenerla.

La Sekirei gimió cuando la punta del miembro hizo contacto con su intimidad y poco a poco fue bajando sus caderas forzando la entrada del grueso aparato en su interior.

-Ghh… duele…- Yomi se retorció apenas notando como la punta ingresaba inmisericorde dentro de ella y seguía su camino hasta llegar a su himen, no obstante lo cual no se detuvo bajando sin detenerse con la única intención en su mente de finalizar la tarea y pertenecer completamente a su Ashikabi uniendo sus cuerpo hasta el extremo.

Y, con un último esfuerzo de su parte, Yomi descendió de golpe enterrándose la longitud entera del chico en su interior que la lleno en su totalidad arrancándole un fuerte grito mezcla de dolor y placer, mayoritariamente lo segundo.

``Finalmente… finalmente… ´´ Pensaba Yomi extasiada sintiendo como todo su cuerpo parecía quemarse con el intenso calor que procedía de la unión entre ambos.

-Ughh…- Pese a sus intentos, Minato también sintió placer, notando como las paredes internas de su Sekirei, en respuesta a la repentina invasión, se cerraban con fuerza alrededor de su miembro aprisionándolo y creando con ello una mejor fricción entre sus sexos.

Atraída como una polilla a una lámpara, la Sekirei se acerco presurosa a los labios del chico besándolos con pasión mientras sus caderas, ya acostumbradas al fuerte invitado, comenzaron a bajar y a subir lenta y tortuosamente por el miembro sintiendo cada milímetro del mismo deslizarse deliciosamente dentro suyo.

Los movimientos continuaron cada vez mas rápidos y fuertes volviéndose aun más violentos en el momento en el que la chica abandono una vez más la boca de su Ashikabi para quedar sentada a horcajadas en la pelvis del joven y empezar a cabalgarlo con ganas.

-¡Minato-sama!- Jadeaba Yomi concentrada totalmente en disfrutar del miembro del pelinegro en su interior.

``¡Quema!… ¡quema!… mi interior… ¡está ardiendo!... pero… ¡se siente muy bien!...´´

Presa de la excitación y del abrasivo calor de su cuerpo que no hacía sino aumentar y aumentar con cada golpe de la erección de su Ashikabi contra la entrada de su útero, Yomi gemía desesperada… su delirio creciendo a raudales al mismo tiempo que la velocidad de sus caderas.

Por su parte, Minato sentía la misma excitación, agradeciendo internamente que su cuerpo no le respondiera pues de hacerlo estaba seguro que correspondería con igual intensidad a los golpes de cadera de la chica con los suyos propios en busca de profundizarse aun más en la cálida y acogedora intimidad de Yomi.

Los minutos pasaron y con la Sekirei en total control de la situación, esta parecía muy lejos de terminarse.

La castaña, con su mente, perdida en el placer, jadeaba sin parar, con las mejillas enrojecidas y una inmensa sonrisa de satisfacción.

-¡Minato-sama!...-

-Nhhg…-

``Maldición, aunque intente contenerme… si sigue así… será imposible…´´ Mascullaba el chico.

Finalmente, la presión llego a su punto límite, cuando los fluidos y la fricción dieron lo mejor de sí, estallando ambos en un fuerte orgasmo liberando el chico su semilla dentro de ella.

Aparentemente agotada, Yomi se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Minato respirando con dificultad y subiendo una vez más en busca de los labios de su Ashikabi sintiendo con eso la ya agradable sensación a la que se había vuelto fuertemente adicta en tan poco tiempo.

-Minato-sama…-

Este, con los ojos cerrados tan solo era capaz de pensar algo en esos momentos.

``Chi… Chiho…´´´.

**MSEALys11S**

Al mismo tiempo en New Tokio, el presidente del M.B.I, Hiroto Minaka, yacía aburrido en su cómoda silla en su mano un control remoto que usaba para cambiar al menos 10 veces por segundo las imágenes en la gran pantalla que tenía delante.

-¿Aun no han vuelto verdad?- Pregunto el hombre a nadie en especial si bien solo habían dos personas más allí con él debido a lo cual se reducían las posibilidades de a quién iba dirigida la pregunta.

-No- Contesto Takehito con una sonrisa- sin embargo era de esperarse como la localización del lugar al que iban quedaba a una distancia más que respetable.

-Muh, pero… sin nada que hacer hasta que regresen esto se pondrá muy aburrido-

-Deja de actuar como un idiota- Le reprocho su mujer en tono molesto- tú fuiste quien los envío a un sitio tan lejano así que ahora te aguantas hasta que traigan tu preciado Jinki.

Ante eso, el rostro del hombre se ilumino.

-¡El Jinki!, es verdad, ya no puedo esperar a que me lo traigan…-

-Por cierto- Continuo la mujer suspirando ante el repentino cambio en el anime del hombre- ¿realmente piensas contarle acerca de los Jinkis a Minato?

-Por supuesto… tu misma lo has dicho… Minato-kun es un adulto y por lo tanto capaz de hacerse responsable de las consecuencias de sus propias decisiones-

-Pero… contarle acerca de los Jinkis… aun pienso que es demasiado para…-

-Como dije, lo que haga Minato-kun con esta nueva información depende pura y únicamente de su propia incumbencia… eso ya no nos toca a nosotros intervenir…-

-Deberías confiar un poco más en tu hijo Takami-san- Le sonrió Takehito.

-Y además… es muy posible que ni siquiera necesite de la información- Murmuro Minaka dándole la espalda a su mujer al tiempo que se acomodaba las gafas.

-¿Huh?, ¿a qué te refieres con eso?- Pregunto esta.

El presidente se volteo hacia ella, en su rostro una genuina mueca de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo que a que me refiero?-

Sin embargo y como su mujer aun seguía sin entender el hombre suspiro exasperado antes de exclamar.

-¡Los guardianes Takami-kun!, ¡los guardianes!-

-¿Guard… - La peliblanca se atraganto teniendo que beber un poco de agua antes de continuar- ¿Ha… ¿hablas de esos seres que estaban en la nave el día que la encontramos?

-No exactamente los mismos pero según la nueva información aun hay muchos más de ellos- Sonrió Minaka - ¿verdad… Asama-kun…?

Sin perder su sonrisa traviesa, este asintió en silencio.

Por su parte, Takami los observo a los dos como tratando de averiguar qué era lo que escondían mas como no pudo sacar nada de solo mirarlos y estaba más que segura que ninguno la haría participe de sus planes al menos que así lo quisieran prefirió desistir y continuar en lo que estaban.

-Esos seres que encontramos y que casi nos quitan la vida aquel día… eh querido preguntártelo antes pero… ¿Qué ha sido de ellos?, desde la gran catástrofe de hace ocho años desaparecieron junto al centro en el cual los retenías para tus estúpidos estudios y no se supo nada mas de ellos y cada vez que te lo eh preguntado desde entonces siempre me das evasivas o te haces el tonto-

-¿Eh?, ¿de qué es lo que hablas?, ¡no puedo entenderte!- Le contesto Minaka con voz aguda haciéndose el desentendido.

**-Exactamente igual que ahora**- Gruño la mujer con sendas vendas palpitándole en la sien- ¡bien!, ¡si no me lo quieres decir es tu problema!, ¡pero!, ¡cómo te pase algo a Minato en este viaje es mejor que prepares tu cuello porque te lo retorceré tanto que tendrás que aprender a caminar de espaldas!.

Acto seguido la peliblanca abandono el lugar hecha una fiera dejando unos instantes de tenso silencio.

-¿Estas pensando como seria el caminar de espaldas verdad?- Murmuro Takehito luego de unos segundos.

-¿Cómo… es decir… ¿¡acaso puedes leerme la mente!, ¡eso es increíble Asama-kun!-

``No, tus pensamientos son fáciles de interpretar una vez que uno se acostumbra a ellos´´ Pensó el científico.

-Claro que no, no tengo tal habilidad- Respondió esta vez en voz alta- y por cierto no te lo recomiendo, una vez me lo torcí y la verdad es que me dolió mucho…

-Seguro que fue toda una experiencia HA HA HA HA…- Se reía Minaka ante la cara impasible de su compañero.

-Volviendo al tema… ¿Por qué no le dices a Takami-san?, puedo entender tus reservas al resto de los habitantes e incluso hacia tus hijos pero a ella…-

-Es por su bien… como mi mano derecha y estrecho colaborador estas al tanto de la verdad de ''El Fin del Mundo''- Murmuro el presidente en tono y expresión muy serias.

-Si… por supuesto…-

-Sabiendo eso… -Siguió sin cambiar su semblante-… ¿Qué te piensas que me haría ella si se enterara de la verdad huh?- Añadió al tiempo que su rostro se llenaba de espanto y pequeñas cascaditas de lagrimas caían por sus ojos.

-Ciertamente…- Musito Takehito con sendas gotas de sudor en su cara mientras se imaginaba algunas de las ''suaves'' reacciones de Takami para con su esposo.

``Hmm, ¿me pregunto si también seré perjudicado?´´ Sudo el científico con algo de temor, su amiga nunca lo había golpeado pero el hecho de estar implicado suponía también cierta responsabilidad de su parte y como tal lo hacía igual de merecedor de algún ''castigo''.

-Hace ochos años…- Murmuro Minaka regresando a su semblante serio de antes dejando su mirada vagar sin destino por la pantalla- …estuvimos tan cerca… tan cerca…

-Ah, es verdad…- Estuvo de acuerdo Takehito.

-Sin embargo, y a diferencia de antes ahora sabemos bien lo que tenemos que hacer- Repuso el presidente desviando sus ojos hacia el cristal que su hijo le había entregado en su última misión- para que la ''profecía'' se cumpla, los Jinkis deben ser reunidos… a cualquier precio… a… cualquier… precio…

**MSEALys11S**

Un agotado Minato y una radiante Yomi caminaban juntos por las instalaciones semi iluminadas del interior de la nave, la Sekirei se asía fuertemente del brazo de su Ashikabi quitándole con ello toda oportunidad de escape al pelinegro, aunque no era como si el chico tuviera ganas de intentarlo de todos modos.

-Je je- La castaña reía por lo bajo con su rostro prácticamente brillando de felicidad.

Por su parte, Minato iba sumido en sus propios pensamientos depresivos.

``Eh sido violado… acabo de ser violado por una chica… nunca creí que una chica sería capaz de violar a un hombre… ahhhh… mi corazón de doncella…¬¬´´.

-Hmm… por cierto… eh…- Se atrevió a hablar Minato con algo de temor- ¿ha… ¿hacia dónde me llevas?.

La Sekirei lo miro a los ojos deteniéndose en el acto con algo de sorpresa por la pregunta.

-Eh… no me digas… ¿no tenias pensado a donde me llevarías?- Adivino el Ashikabi con una gotita cayendo por su rostro.

-Bu… bueno… no… es… es decir… ¡no quiero llevarte con las demás!, ¡es demasiado peligroso!- Se explico la chica entre balbuceos notándose claramente incomoda con el asunto.

-¿Otras?- Inquirió Minato curioso, hasta que a su mente regreso la imagen de la figura con el gran y pesado martillo que estaba acompañando a su Sekirei deduciendo por lo dicho anteriormente por la castaña y por las habilidades de increíble fuerza mostradas que también pertenecía al mismo grupo de seres de su actual compañera.

``¿Así que además de estas dos también hay otras en la nave?´´ Pensó el chico internamente suplicando por la seguridad de los que vinieron con él ``Espero que ninguno de los demás se hallan topado también con estos seres… aunque quizás… si les paso lo mismo que a mi…´´ Fugazmente, la desagradable imagen de Seo y Sanada teniendo su ''momento divertido'' le paso por la cabeza obligando al joven a sacudirla con fuerza para alejar esas horripilantes imágenes ``Siendo ellos, seguramente deberían sentirse más felices que preocupados´´.

-¿Piensas que pueden intentar asesinarme?- Volvió a preguntar Minato observando a su Sekirei.

Esta evadió su mirada.

-Yo me refería a otro tipo de peligro…- Musito viéndose para nada feliz con lo que insinuaba al tiempo que una de sus manos acariciaba inconsciente su confiable guadaña.

-¿Huh?-

La pareja continuó caminando cuando de repente y directamente enfrente de ellos, empezaron a escuchar los sonidos de algo metálico y pesado siendo arrastrado por el suelo y, a juzgar por el ruido cada vez mayor, se estaba acercando.

-Ese sonido- Susurro Yomi- no puede ser nadie más que ella…

Deteniéndose y parando a su Ashikabi, la Sekirei espero en el lugar hasta que la misma figura encapuchada de antes que portaba el enorme martillo se apareció ante ellos.

-Como lo supuse, eres tu Yashima-

-¿Yomi?- La recién llegada se quito la capucha revelando a una chica de corto cabello marrón hasta los hombros y ojos grises, su rostro de muy bellas facciones que dejaron asombrado al Ashikabi.

``¿To… ¿todas las Sekireis son tan hermosas?´´ Se encontró pensado el chico atontado por la linda cara de la chica, hecho que fue rápidamente notado por su Sekirei quien aferro aun mas fuerte su arma.

-¿Qué haces aquí… **Yashima?...- **Pregunto con una voz cargada de celos.

-Solo intentaba… reencontrarme contigo…- Le contesto esta que a su vez no dejaba de mirar al pelinegro- ¿el no es… ¿uno de los invasores?...- Añadió de repente señalándolo.

-¡Es MI Ashikabi!- Exclamo Yomi con voz fuerte poniendo especial énfasis en la parte posesiva sin dejar de mirar a su compañera con ojos de **''si te le acercas te mato''**.

-¿Tu… Ashikabi?- Musito Yashima abriendo grande sus bellos ojos- eso… eso no puede ser posible…

-¿Huh?, ¿de qué estás hablando?, ¿acaso dudas de mi palabra?, ¡solo mira!- Dicho eso la Sekirei de Minato se volteo levantando su cabello y enseñando la marca carmesí que tenía bajo la nuca- ¿Y?, ¿ahora si me crees?...

-Pero… se suponía que eso… la Nº 01 dijo que no debíamos…-

-¡La Nº 01 no está aquí!- Espeto Yomi, que pese a sus palabras indiferentes su cuerpo se vio sacudido por un leve temblor que llevaron a su Ashikabi a preguntarse qué tan aterradora seria esta Nº 01 para causar tal reacción en una chica de por sí muy escalofriante- …y además fue solo debido a un simple accidente por lo que tampoco se me puede acusar de nada…

-¿Accidente?- Inquirió Yashima con curiosidad.

-Sí, tu sabes… estaba a punto de asesinarlo cuando de repente el suelo tembló y causo a que cayera sobre él besándolo sin querer y sellando nuestra unión para siempre… ahhh, ¿no es el destino algo maravilloso?-

``¿El destino es realmente tan retorcido?´´ Se encontró pensando Minato ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido.

-¿Temblores eh?- Musito Yashima.

Y, como si por decirlo lo hubiese convocado, la nave entera volvió a sacudirse sacando de balance a la Sekirei del martillo que sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo cayó hacia adelante justamente sobre el pelinegro llevándoselo al piso con él y con su rostro dirigiéndose sin ningún obstáculo hacia el del chico.

``¿¡Qué!, ¿¡OTRA VEZ!, ¿¡QUE CLASE DE BROMA ES ESTA!´´.

No obstante, y sin haber nada que pudiese hacer para impedir lo que venía, Minato se resigno y cerro sus ojos preparando su mente, su espíritu y su cuerpo, (sobre todo este ultimo) para lo que venía.

Con un golpe seco, su cuerpo aterrizo dolorosamente en el suelo sintiendo inmediatamente el ligero peso de la chica sobre el suyo y su frente ser apoyada sobre la suya.

Pasaron unos segundos en los que Minato no se movió ni un milímetro de la misma forma que la figura sobre él.

Sin embargo, había algo ''diferente'' a lo que esperaba.

``Los labios de esta chica son fríos y duros como el metal´´ Pensó antes de armarse de valor y abrir lentamente los ojos.

Respondiendo a su mirada, lo primero que vio fueron los grandes orbes grises de Yashima que reflejaban la misma sorpresa que seguramente debían de tener los suyos propios.

El rostro de la Sekirei se hallaba completamente pegado al suyo, parte por parte incluyendo sus labios…

Solo que… no eran sus labios respectivos los que ambos estaban ''besando''.

Y era que, viendo lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir, el cuerpo de Yomi reacciono a una velocidad probablemente superior a la de la luz para tomar su guadaña y, cortando el aire mismo alcanzar a colocarlo entre los labios de su Ashikabi y su compañera impidiendo de esa forma el peligroso contacto y el subsiguiente alado.

-Ufff, eso estuvo cerca- Suspiro Yomi aliviada antes de dirigir sus ojos a su compañera separando la guadaña de los labios de Minato para colocarla a milimetros del delgado cuello de la Sekirei del martillo- No, no, no Yashima-chan…- Siguió utilizando una voz amenazantemente cantarina - en ninguna historia se ah visto que dos heroínas tengan el mismo tipo de ''encuentro'' con el héroe, **¿me hago entender?, ho ho ho ho…**

``¿De qué demonios está hablando esta tipa?´´ Penso el joven temiendo seriamente por la vida de la otra.

Algo asustada por la actitud de su compañera y sobre todo por el filo de la guadaña haciendo contacto con su delicado cuello, Yashima se incorporo sudando frio al ver la siniestra sonrisa que le dirigía Yomi.

De vuelta en sus pies, Minato dio un largo suspiro agradecido internamente que no tuviera que padecer con las consecuencias de un segundo alado mas lo que acababa de suceder le hizo olvidar el miedo que le tenía a su Sekirei acercándosele amenazadoramente.

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS TE OCURRE!- Le grito a la castaña muy enojado- estoy agradecido de que me salvaras pero… ¿¡no pudiste elegir otro método!, ¡CASI ME ARRANCAS LA BOCA!...

Su Sekirei ni siquiera se inmuto.

-No te preocupes Minato-sama- Le dijo mostrándole una esplendida sonrisa- Yomi tiene completo control sobre sus habilidades…

-Aunque digas eso… todavía puedo sentir el metal en mi boca… ¿eh?... ¿Yomi?... ¿po… ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma?...- El chico, pensando que la castaña se había enojado por haberle gritado trago saliva esperando que lo que fuera a usar como represalia no le doliese demasiado.

Afortunadamente para Minato, o quizás no, su Sekirei se hallaba lejos de estar enojada con él, sino todo lo contrario como indicaban sus ojos llenos de hambre… hambre... por su Ashikabi.

-Hablando de nuestro alado, eso me hizo acordar a nuestro ''primer encuentro'' Minato-sama…-

-¿Eh?, esp… ¿hablas en serio?...- Se sonrojo el chico ante la mas que obvia insinuación de su Sekirei.

-Yomi… ''tiene hambre''… Minato-sama… ho ho ho ho…-

-¿¡Qué!, ¿¡pero si no paso mucho de mmmh…-

El chico no tuvo tiempo de decir más cuando sintió los cálidos labios de su posesiva Sekirei sobre los suyos antes de ser arrojado al suelo y empezar a ser nuevamente despojado de sus ya desgarradas ropas.

-¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVEEEEEEE!...-

**MSEALys11S**

-Je je… ¿así que esto es un Jinki eh?- Inquirió un hombre de mediana edad alto y fornido dando vueltas el pequeño cristal entre sus dedos al tiempo que se volvía a sus subordinados y al joven arrodillado y con las manos amarradas en la espalda ubicado entre ellos.

-En efecto… ese es el nombre que le han dado…- Murmuro Higa dándole una mirada calculadora.

El capitán del Este, no había tenido mucha fortuna como al salir de la nave fue emboscado por los compañeros Numai que aun rondaban por los alrededores quienes rápidamente lo sometieron y lo despojaron de sus pertenencias entre ellas el Jinki que llevaba en sus ropas.

-Je je je… es increíble que paguen tanto dinero por una cosa tan pequeña-

``Así que realmente alguien ah contratado a los Numei para encontrar los Jinkis… por otro lado, no parecen estar enterados de su verdadera utilidad´´ Pensó el chico tratando de buscar la forma de recuperar el objeto, el problema era el gran numero de Numeis que había allí reunidos `` de alguna forma… si quiero salir vivo de aqui, necesitare disminuir su número primero´´

-Jefe, ¿Qué haremos con este tipo?- Pregunto uno de los hombres.

-¿Hmm?, solo llévenselo quizás podamos pedir algún rescate o algo mas por el-

-¡Sí!-

-¡Hey!- Lo llamo Higa para llamar su atención- por lo que veo a ti te gusta mucho el dinero ¿no es así?...

-Ni siquiera te esfuerces niño- Lo detuvo el jefe- no me compraras con dinero si eso es lo que estas planeando… por supuesto que me gusta el dinero pero también soy fiel a la persona que contrata mis servicios…

-No es a eso a lo que me refiero- Negó Higa dándole una sonrisa astuta- esa pequeñez que tienes en tu mano vale mucho dinero así que ¿Qué pasaría si tuvieras más de una de ellas?

-Te escucho- Murmuro el hombre enfocando su total atención a lo que decía Higa.

-Dentro de esa nave… hay muchos más de estos cristales- Le informo- en la sala en la que encontré este, habían muchos… muchos más…

-Ho, ¿en serio?, ya, ¿y entonces por qué solo tomaste uno?- Le pregunto el jefe desconfiando un poco de su historia.

-Primero, porque solo necesitaba tomar uno- Le dijo el chico- al igual que tu yo también trabajo para alguien y mis órdenes más que llevarles el objeto era la de establecer la confirmación de su existencia… y segundo… no es como si esa nave fuese capaz de irse a algún lado ¿verdad?...

-Je je je, tienes una lengua muy ágil muchacho- Sonrió el jefe complacido con su explicación antes de volverse a uno de sus hombres- tu, toma el Jinki y a este hablador y llévalo a la base muestrales el objeto a los jefes y diles que envien mas gente.

-Entendido- Respondio el sujeto tomando el cristal y guardandoselo.

-La mitad ira contigo y el resto vendrá conmigo al interior de esta nave… -Siguió el jefe- si de verdad hay más de estas cosas aquí, nos volveremos ricos de un solo golpe.

-¡Siiii!-

``Hasta nunca imbecil´´ Sonrió Higa observando como el jefe y aproximadamente la mitad de sus secuases ingresaban a la nave con él.

Inmediatamente le taparon los ojos y lo empujaron para que caminara hasta subirlo a un vehiculo que, tras subir el resto comenzo a deslizarse por la árida tierra del desierto llevandolo a un destino incierto.

Sin embargo no paso demasiado tiempo cuando un fuerte sonido similar a una explosión se dejo escuchar seguido luego de los gritos de los hombres que luchaban contra un enemigo inesperado y sus alaridos de agonia al ser ultimados por este.

Pasados cinco minutos del inicio del combate, el silencio volvio a dominar sobre la vasta extención de tierra infertil.

-Tardaron demasiado imbéciles- Espeto Higa molesto cuando hoyo abrirse la puerta del vehiculo y ser retirada la venda de sus ojos.

-Lo sentimos amo- Murmuraron dos chicas al tiempo que una de ellas, de largo cabello verde y ojos celestes, ayudandose de una lanza que llevaba le cortaba las amarras liberandolo por fin y posibilitando que el hombre saliera fuera.

La otra, de muy corto cabello negro y ojos castaños se arrodillo a los pies de Higa junto a la primera agachando la cabeza ante él en espera de alguna otra orden.

-Toyotama, Ichiya- Les hablo el joven a la peliverde y su compañera respectivamente- uno de ellos tiene un Jinki, registren sus cuerpos y encuéntrenlo.

Inmediatamente, ambas mujeres obedecieron y empezaron a buscar entre los cadaveres de los Numais muertos hasta que Ichiya encontro al sujeto que lo tenia entregándoselo rapidamente a Higa.

-Buen trabajo- Murmuro el Capitán del Este con una sonrisa torcida- ¿tienes el otro?- Le pregunto a Toyotama, esta asintio y le entrego una pequeña caja de metal de forma rectangular que Higa abrió para ver dentro un cristal exactamente igual al que tenia en su mano y al que colocó junto al otro antes de volver a cerrar la caja y sonreír satisfecho- con este ya tengo dos... y ahora... por el tercero...

-Higa-sama, ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- Inicio Toyotama mirandolo.

-¿Que cosa?-

-En esa sección de nuestra nave... también habia Sekireis como nosotras... ¿porque no tomo a ninguna con usted?-

El chico sonrió antes de contestar.

-Por que a diferencia de la misión en la que las encontre a ustedes y al primer Jinki esta vez no fuí enviado solo... y necesitaba retirarme rapido... perder mi tiempo en busca de alguna Sekirei hubiese sido muy arriesgado... en especial estando ese estúpido del hijo del Presidente... puede que a simple vista no destaque demasiado pero en realidad es probablemente mas astuto y fuerte que el llamado ''genio'' de su padre-

-Ya veo...- Musito la peliverde poniendose de pie y marchandose a pie junto a su Ashikabi y compañera hasta el vehículo que los esperaba no demasiado lejos.

**MSEALys11S**

-Mi cabeza- Aun con los ojos cerrados Seo se palpó la frente sintiendo un gran dolor alli donde tocaba, se dio la vuelta y dio su cara contra algo grande, suave y muy blandito que apreso con sus manos apretandolo una y otra vez- hmm... ¿en donde eh sentido esta textura antes?- Se pregunto en voz alta más rápidamente lo desestimo como se abrazó a aquello que tenia a su lado y enterró felíz su rostro disfrutando de su extrema suavidad- ahhh, esto es mucho mejor que las almohadas que uso en mi departamento...- Continuó mientras frotaba su cara acomodandola lo mejor posible para seguir durmiendo.

-¿Se sienten bien verdad?- Le preguntó junto al oído la voz de una mujer.

-¡Mucho!- Respondió Seo sin pensarselo dos veces- ah... ¿eh?...

``Espera un segundo... ¿de donde salió esa voz de recien?´´ Se pregunto el hombre al tiempo que se escuchaba el crepitante sonido de la electricidad.

-¿Eh?- Abriendo finalmente sus ojos, Seo levantó la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con una mujer de largo cabello negro y ojos castaños que lo miraba con varias venas pulsándole en el rostro, en su mano derecha energia eléctrica recorria por sus dedos.

Una rápida mirada hacia abajo le indico que lo que estaba usando como almohada eran nada mas ni nada menos que los grandes pechos de la mujer.

-¿Tus últimas palabras?-

-Eh... ¿que no me duela demasiado?...-

-Eso... es imposible...- Le dijo la mujer con una cara totalmente maniática.

Bzzzz...

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...-

-¡Detente Hikari!- Gritó otra voz por sobre los de extreño dolor de Seo- ¡lo mataras!.

-¡Es lo minimo que se merece!- Replicó la primera dandole otra descarga de electricidad al lider del Escuadrón Especial.

Sin embargo, el ataque se detuvo y Seo, aunque carbonizado de los pies a la cabeza y echando humo por la boca, todavía seguia con vida.

-Hikari, deberías dejar de ser tan imprudente- Le recomendo la recien llegada que en apariencia era exactamente igual a la otra, con la única diferencia obvia en el tamaño de sus pechos los cuales eran significativamente mas pequeños que los que Seo disfrutara por ese par de hermosos segundos- y además, ¿que hacías al lado de este hombre?.

-No... ¡no pienses mal Hibiki!, so... ¡solo me quede dormida!- Se explicó a los tropezones Hikari con el rostro en llamas.

-¿Justo al lado suyo?-

-¿Qu... ¿¡que estas tratando de insinuar!-

-Nada...- Suspiró Hibiki.

-¿Ustedes...- Habló de repente Seo llamando la atención del par- ¿son hermanas gemelas?.

-Si- Contesto Hibiki.

-¡No necesitas responderle!- Reclamó su gemela con enojo.

-¿En donde estoy?- Inquirió Seo incorporandose de la cama en la que se hallaba acostado y dirigiendo su vista a todos lados.

-Estas en nuestra nave- Respondió ahora Hikari volteando el rostro.

-¿Y ahora quien es la que responde?- Sonrió su hermana para gran fastidio de la pelinegra antes de volverse al amigo de Minato- disculpa por haberte traido de esa forma a este lugar es solo que... no acostumbramos a tener visitas y...

-¡Ustedes eran enemigos que invadieron nuestro hogar!- La interrumpió su gemela- la verdad es que tienen suerte de seguir con vida.

-Ah, si supongo que tienen razón en eso- Se disculpó el hombre- nosotros fuimos enviados a buscar algo aunque claro que nunca esperamos hallar algo como esto... ja ja ja... es decir... por supuesto que creo en la existencia de vida fuera de nuestro planeta pero claro... de creer a verlo con mis propios ojos... las reacciones pueden ser muy distintas ja ja ja... ¿no es asi Sanada?- Le pregunto al hombre que yacia a pocos metros suyos abrazandose cariñosamente a dos chicas de apariencia joven- ... ¿¡QUE! ¿¡SANADA!, ¿¡CUANDO DEMONIOS LLEGASTE AQUI!...

-¡Oh, Seo!- Lo saludó el otro de forma jovial- al fin despiertas... crei que nunca lo harias...

-Parece que tu estas bien- Murmuro Seo observando como el otro continuaba conversando con él sin dejar de acariciar a las otras chicas, lo que lleno de gran envidia y malestar al lider del Escuadrón- mejor decir, ¿¡Quien diablo se supone que son esas tipas!, ¿¡y por que tu puedes acariciar a un par de mujeres y yo no huuuh!... ¡algo como esto!...

Llevado por la ira, el pelinegro dirigió sus manos y las apoyo en los pechos de Hikari e Hibiki apretándoselos con fuerza a ambas haciéndolas sonrojarse hasta el último cabello de sus cabezas.

-Este sujeto... **¿no aprende verdad?...-** Mascullo la hermana temperamental mientras pequeñas chispas reaparecían en sus manos.

BZZZZZZZZ...

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH...-

**MSEALys11S**

Un cercano a la muerte Minato, acompañado por una cada vez mas radiante Yomi y ahora su compañera Yashima reanudaron su marcha a travez de los pasillos de la nave, como siempre vagando sin tener un rumbo determinado.

``Voy a morir, realmente voy a morir´´ Lloraba internamente Minato sintiendo como y apenas era capaz de levantar los pies para caminar.

Detrás de la pareja, Yashima los observaba en silencio, siendo testigo muda del último encuentro amoroso entre ambos, la chica habia desarrollado su interes en los llamados Ashikabis envidiando un poco la (para ella) feliz relación entre los dos que caminaban unos metros mas adelantados, sintiendose un poco desilucionada de que su alado no se hubiera realizado.

-Y dime, ¿piensas tenerme caminando de un lado para el otro hasta la eternidad?- Quiso saber Minato dirigiendose a su Sekirei.

-Bueno... no es como si quisiera eso Minato-sama pero... nunca eh salido de la nave, ¡y yo definitivamente no quiero que te veas con ninguna más de las que estan aquí!-

``Me alegro que al menos estemos de acuerdo en algo´´ Pensó el chico aliviado de saber eso.

-Eso no va a ser posible- Musito Yashima al tiempo que señalaba al frente de los tres en donde unos pasos apresurados se escucharon y varios gritos más.

Y de repente, la menuda figura de Mikogami se apareció ante la vista y se estrelló duramente con Minato cayendo ambos duramente al suelo.

``¿Algún dia dejaran de arrojarme al suelo´´ Casi lloró el Ashikabi por la mala suerte que lo acompañaba ese dia.

-¿Eh?, ¿Sahashi?, ¿eres tú?- Sin previo aviso y llevado por la desesperación del momento, el muchacho salto a los brazos del pelinegro estrechandolo en un fuerte abrazo- ¡estas vivo!, ¡me alegro encontrar a alguien con vida!.

Y mientras Minato, se quedaba petrificado, las Sekireis observaron la situación con gran asombro.

-Eh leído esto en una revista... a su gente se las llama homo...-

-¡Minato-sama es solo mio!- Grito Yomi levantando su guadaña y adelnatdnose para cercenar la cabeza del mas joven.

Afortunadamente para este, Minato logró reaccionar a tiempo y se interpuso entre el arma de su Sekirei y el cuerpo de su compañero.

-Espera un segundo...-

-¿Por que lo defiendes?, ¿acaso lo quieres mas a él que a mi?- Le preguntó con los ojos llorosos.

-¿¡QUE!-

-Sahashi, no sabia que tenias esos gustos...- Murmuro Mikogami en tono acusador.

-**Tu...- **Minato lo tomo por el cuello de su chaqueta mirandolo de forma amenazante- estoy tratando de salvar tu cuello aqui, ¿sabes?, te sugiero que no me compliques las cosas...

-Lo siento... solo estaba bromeando...-

-¡Minato-sama!, ¿como puedes engañarme asi?- Lloraba la chica con el rostro oculto por el flequillo para detenerse y quedarse quieta por unos momentos antes de levantar repentinamente la cara con sus ojos destellando intenciones asesinas y su guadaña en la mano- **lo mataré...**

-¡Waaa!, ¡has algo Sahashi!- Le gritó el castaño al ver peligrar su vida.

Sin ningún recurso a la vista, el pelinegro ya contaba un compañero menos hasta que simplemente dijo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza.

-Detente Yomi!-

Inmediatemente, la castaña bajo su arma con los ojos totalmente abiertos por la sorpresa y su rostro completamente rojo.

-¿Eh?, Minato-sama... ¿acabas de llamarme por mi nombre?-

``¿Acabo de llamarla por su nombre?´´.

-Kyah, es la primera vez...-

-¡Silencio todos!- Exigió una voz masculina de repente callando todas las demas voces.

Detrás de una callada Yashima, Mutsu y las gemelas Mitsuha y Mitsuki se aparecieron.

-¡Mutsu!- Exclamó Yomi- ¿que estas?.

-Yomi...- La interrumpió el Sekirei mirandola señudo- tu y tu Ashikabi deben abandonar inmeditamente la nave.

-¿Eh?, ¿y eso porque?- Se enojó la chica sin entender al castaño.

-A traves de las camaras de la entrada la eh visto...- Murmuro Mutsu que se veia claramente tenso.

-¿Ver?, ¡a quien?-

-A ella, la dueña de los perros mutantes...-

-¡Geh!-

-La N° 04 Karasuba... ah regresado...-

-¿¡QUEEEEEEE!-

**MSEALys11S**

-¿Are?, ¿aun estoy con vida?... o quizás... ¿esto es el cielo?- Inquirió un risueño Natsuo con la vista inclinada hacia un techo totalmente blanco dentro de una habitación igualmente blanca.

-Lamento decepcionarte pero no estas muerto- Le susurró una voz junto al oído.

La voz era lúgubre, indiferente, carente de sentimientos y sin embargo al hombre le sonaban increiblemente hermosa en su corazón.

-¿Quien?-

-Intenta ponerte de pie y averigualo tu mismo... - Se volvió a escuchar la misma voz esta vez de un poco mas lejos como la persona se habia alejado de su lado- si no eres capaz al menos de eso... no me serviras absolutamente para nada...

Juntando las pocas fuerzas que tenía, Natsuo se incorporo como pudo, notando extrañado que la herida en donde Higa le habia disparado ya no le dolia para nada se volteo hacia la misma observando como no existia absolutamente ningún rastro de ella.

-¿Que...-

-¿La ciencia médica de esta nave es asombrosa verdad?- Le dijo una vez mas la voz y entonces Natsuo se volvió hacia ella.

Y alli la vió, sentada en una silla, una mujer alta (si bien no podía precisarlo lo intuía por el largo de sus bien torneadas piernas), de largo cabello gris atado en una cola de caballo que le caía hasta casi la cintura y ojos del mismo color que lo estudiaban con malicia, si hubiese un malo en alguna historia, ella definitivamente encajaria en el papel de villano final.

-Eres... hermosa...- Le dijo con suavidad a lo que la mujer le sonrió agradecida- ¿quien eres?...

-Se me conoce como la Sekirei N° 04, pero mi nombre es Karasuba...- Respondió la peligris de forma elegante.

-¿Acaso fuiste tu la que...- Señalo el lugar en el que habia sido perforada su carne.

-No, no soy muy buena en eso... mas que unir, mi especialidad es ''separar''... eso se lo debes a una de mis subordinadas a la que le ordene curarte para cuando llegara aqui a traves de esto... - Le dijo enseñandole un pequeño aparato que al momento trituro entre sus dedos y dejo caer con desden al suelo.

-Ya veo... y esta nave... ¿te pertenece?-

-Solo esta sección...-

-¿Sección?-

-Esto no es el total de la nave...- Le informó- según supe esta se partió en ocho partes que cayeron separadas en una isla y que se separaron aún mas hace ocho años... todos aquellos que recibimos la denominación de Sekireis de un solo digito comandamos dichas secciones a excepción de esta que tiene a dos de ellos... y también aquella que fue encontrada hace cosa de 18 años terrestres... y que fuera el principio del final...-

-¿Hablas de la gran catástrofe de hace ocho años?- Musito Natsuo.

-Entre otros nombres que le dieron, es como ustedes los humanos conocen la ''versión oficial'' de los hechos...- Sonrió la mujer mostrando la mitad de su destadura.

-¿Versión?, ¿acaso existe otra?-

-Existe...- Afirmo muy segura- ¿te interesa?-

-Por supuesto... ¿también los Jinkis estan involucrados?-

-Veo que estas bien informado... ¿Quieres saber?, ¿te interesaria conocer el porque gente como tu jefe o el tipo que te disparo estan tras esos cristalitos?- Le pregunto poniendose de pie.

-Si...-

-¿Estas... completamente seguro?- Continuó acercandosele poco a poco.

Natsuo no dudo.

-Si-

-En ese caso... acompañame hasta la destrucción... y el final de todo... Ashikabi-kun...- Tomando el rostro del hombro con sus manos lo atrajo hacia ella al tiempo que sus rostros se acercaban cada vez mas y mas.

Desde fuera de la sala se pudo ver una brillante luz que anunciaba con escalofriante terror la sangrienta tormenta que destruiria la sociedad como era conocida hasta el momento.

**#-###########- A-SSSSSSSSSSS #-###########**

**Hasta acá, hasta aquí por hoy y ni una palabra más XOOOO...**

**Hola, ¿Qué tal?, acá volvi y despues de un largo tiempo para iniciar el que dare a llamar como ¡EL MES SEKIREI! Yuuupiiiiii... uuuiiiiii... XO.**

**¿Eh?, ¿que porqué di este nombre tan raro al mes?, simple, ¡por que en este mes estare no solo actualizando todas mis historias de la serie sino que también les presentare UNA HISTORIA MÁS MWA HA HA HA HA... **

**Bien, sobre el capi de hoy, pues que decir ¿verdad?,, la gran incognita seria si Minato será capaz de llegar vivo a sus treinta años... lo cual es dudable con esa Sekirei que tiene je je je...**

**¿Cual será la verdad detrás de los Jinkis?, ¿que pasara con Minato y el resto de los que aún permancen dentro de la nave?, ¿encontrara Higa su tercer Jinki antes que los demás?, ¿que peligros traeran el dúo Natsuo/Karasuba a los protagonistas?, ¿realmente serán ellos el jefe final?, ¿o existira alguien incluso mas amenazante?, ¡esperen los siguientes capitulos con ansias, la historia no los va a defraudar!.**

**Y ahora, bienvenidos a la primera sección de respuestas de este fic:**

**Primero para Netant Joe; Si, Yukari tiene un mas que notable complejo de hermano el cual es un poco suavizado en el anime por lo que si solo viste esos episodios tendras que leer mas entre lineas para darte cuenta, pescando esos pequeños detalles que lo indican.**

**En el manga esto es bastante mas notorio, no obstante con su relación con Shiina avanzando a muy buen paso da la impresión de que se le esta pasando je je je (menos mal por Minato, se le llega a agregar otra al harem y lo dejan seco antes de los 30 ja ja ja ja).**

**Segundo para Arcangel Guerrero; Si, es verdad en este mundo la población humana es muy escasa... un par de niños más no vendrian nadamal te~he..., Eh no, creo que lo di a entender mal yo entonces (XO), Karasuba se refería a gente ''valiente'' (es decir, gente que bajara de las islas flotantes, algo que no es muy común en este universo), como bien quedo claro en este capi, ella ya estaba muy al tanto de la existencia de los humanos (ella y otro pequeño grupo que saldrán despues -aunque de seguro ustedes ya estaran imaginandose (acertadamente) quienes son je je-).**

**Lo de Chiho como dije en el capitulo anterior tiene su muy buena razón de ser y no solamente por el conflicto latente que pueda existir entre ella y las Sekis de Minato (al contrario sera algo que ''ayude'' a estabilizar la situación).**

**Me alegra que te guste como personifico a Minaka, siempre me a parecido un personaje por demás gracioso (ni veas el final que tengo planeado para él en El Destino de las Sekireis ja ja ja ja ja XO), mas que un villano siempre lo vi como un simple payaso, un niño aburrido que solo quiere divertirse con sus juguetes nuevos XO...**

**Bien, eso será todo por hoy, me retirare por el momento, dejen muchos reviews Please, y nos vemos en el capitulo 3, Sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holocausto Sekirei**

**Capítulo 3: Alas de engaño.**

10 Minutos… ese era el escaso tiempo que había transcurrido desde el anuncio del N° 05 a la situación en la que dos humanos y 5 Sekireis se encontraban en la actualidad.

Con la idea inmediata de abandonar la nave para salvar sus vidas, el grupo entero se movilizo por los pasillos semi iluminados topándose con un elevado número de Numais en su camino que, ni bien los avistaron, se lanzaron al ataque iniciando una pelea en la cual, pese a su abrumadora superioridad numérica, estaban perdiendo de forma un tanto patética merced a la abismal diferencia entre sus niveles de fuerza.

Del lado de Minato, Yomi y Yashima se encargaban de los nuevos enemigos con absoluta facilidad manteniendo al Ashikabi detrás de ellas.

Con sus pistolas y katanas destruidas (apenas manteniendo una pequeña navaja) por la feroz enemiga, y actualmente propia Sekirei, con la que tuvo la desgracia de caer en una lucha, el chico se vio reducido a un mero espectador observando maravillado las habilidades de combate superiores de las dos castañas, en especial de Yomi.

Su Sekirei se dedicaba a cortar brazos, tajar torsos y cercenar cabezas manteniendo en todo momento una expresión de extasiada felicidad cual niña en un parque de diversiones el día de su cumpleaños.

``Se la está pasando muy bien…´´ No pudo dejar de notar Minato con algo de temor en el comportamiento excesivamente sádico de su Sekirei ``Parece que se divierte mucho…´´

De parte de Mikogami, las gemelas rubias asesinaban sin compasión a todos los que las atacaban demostrando un sadismo tan perturbador como el de Yomi.

El chico en tanto, despojado de sus armas al igual que Minato, permanecía de pie al lado de un impasible Mutsu viendo con ojos admirados el desarrollo de la sangrienta batalla.

-Increíble… ellas son… ¡sorprendentes!- Exclamo el castaño sus ojos brillando de emoción.

-¿?-

Desviando su cabeza ante el grito de su amigo, Minato lo vio muy animado con la mirada llena de estrellitas de admiración clavada en las Sekireis combatientes.

-Hmm, tal parece que Mikogami se encontró con un juguete nuevo…- Murmuro el pelinegro conocedor de la curiosa ''fama de coleccionista'' del capitán más joven.

-¡Muere!-

-¡… !- Volviendo la vista al frente, el Ashikabi se hecho hacia atrás a tiempo de esquivar la espada de un Numai que paso lamiendo su cuello- Kggg…

-¡Minato-sama!- Se escuchó el grito preocupado de Yomi desde algún lado fuera de la vista del joven.

Sacando rápidamente la navaja de entre sus ropas casi destrozadas, la uso para detener el filo del arma de su oponente en su siguiente arremetida, levantando su puño izquierdo y descargándolo violentamente contra la mejilla expuesta del Numai, derribándolo al suelo.

Al instante, un segundo Numai, se le apareció por detrás atacándolo con fiereza, nuevamente siendo esquivado por el pelinegro aunque con menos suerte que antes como la espada del individuo rozo su mejilla dejándole un pequeño corte del que broto un pequeño hilo de sangre.

-¡… !- Observando esto, las pupilas de los ojos de Yomi se dilataron al máximo, su rostro perdiendo todo signo anterior de diversión y felicidad.

-¡Es tu fin niño!- Le grito el Numai a Minato levantando en el aire su arma listo para ultimar al chico- … ¡...! - Deteniéndose en seco, Minato pudo ver como de repente una fugaz línea luminosa se apareció en el cuerpo de su enemigo atravesándolo en línea diagonal desde la cadera izquierda hasta el hombro derecho- …ah- Apenas musito el hombre antes de expulsar una gran cantidad de sangre por la boca al tiempo que mucho más del líquido rojo brotaba a chorro de la gigantesca herida que se le apareciese en su parte superior salpicando en todas direcciones como una manguera abierta, su cuerpo dividiéndose asquerosamente en dos con la mitad de su parte superior junto a la cabeza deslizándose a un lado como una babosa sobre su parte inferior emitiendo un sonido sanguinolento hasta caer al suelo, al hacerlo dejando ver detrás a Yomi sus ojos ocultos por su largo cabello y la guadaña empapada de sangre en lo alto, todo ello justo enfrente de un completamente pasmado Minato.

Segundos después, el resto del ya inerte cuerpo del Numai acompañaba en el suelo a su mediana parte superior.

Al mismo tiempo, el primer Numai que atacase al pelinegro, volvía a incorporarse observando aterrado la macabra escena y levantando a su vez su propia espada apuntando con ella a la espalda de un aun aturdido e inmóvil Minato con la intención de vengar a su compañero.

Detrás de su espeso cabello, las frías orbes de Yomi se dirigieron hacia el individuo cual feroz carnívoro avistando a su inminente presa.

Girándose sobre sí misma, la Sekirei tomo su guadaña con ambas manos pasando velozmente al lado de su Ashikabi y empalando sin piedad al Numai, enterrando dolorosamente la punta de su arma en el abdomen del sujeto continuando hasta salirle por la espalda del mismo.

-¡Puajj!- Vomitando sangre y algo más, el hombre se inclinó brevemente, elevando apenas su pálido rostro hacia la castaña, sus desencajados ojos captando una tenue sonrisa en los finos labios de la Sekirei fueron lo último que vieron, antes de que esta ejerciera mayor fuerza sobre su guadaña y, en vez de retirarla por el mismo lugar por el que había entrado, empezó a subirla por el torso de forma vertical rompiendo huesos, músculos y piel hasta sacarla por la cabeza esparciendo sangre y entrañas por todos lados dejando el mutilado cuerpo abierto en dos desde el abdomen.

Acto seguido, la Sekirei de Minato se volteó hacia donde el resto de lo que quedaba de sus enemigos la miraban con el más puro terror reflejados en sus caras.

Detectando cierto ambiente ''oscuro'' rodeando a su compañera, tanto Yashima como las gemelas se apresuraron a abandonar el frente de batalla refugiándose detrás de Minato y Mutsu respectivamente.

-Us… ustedes… mal… malditos… -Mascullaba la chica con la voz temblándole por la ira- po… porque mi Ashikabi… es… estaba presente… yo… pretendía ser ''amable'' con ustedes…

``¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Eso es ser amable para ella!?´´

-… y aun así…- Continuo la castaña que parecía estar juntando más y más ira dentro suyo- aun así… ustedes… se atrevieron… ¿¡COMO SE ATREVIERON A DAÑAR A MINATO-SAMAAAAA!? – Rugió de golpe liberando todo el enojo contenido- ¡VOY A DESPEDAZARLOS A TODOS!

Levantando una vez más su guadaña, esta comenzó a brillar con una luz blanca fosforescente iluminando todo a su alrededor para la sorpresa de Minato y el entusiasmo de Mikogami.

``¿Qu… ¿Qué pasa… con esa guadaña?´´ Se preguntó el pelinegro notando como una especie de ventisca se juntaba en torno a la sangrienta hoja.

-¡MUERAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!- Con un fuerte grito, la Sekirei de Minato sacudió el arma con todas sus fuerzas hacia adelante, de la punta creándose un poderoso viento de haces cortantes que arrasaba cuanto tuviese enfrente cortándolo todo en pequeños trozos y volviéndolo a cortar en trozos aún más pequeños, dando de lleno en todo el grupo de desesperados Numais que encontraron su fin al ser sus cuerpos tajados una y otra vez por ese sangriento huracán dispersando su sangre por todos lados pintando de un intenso carmesí los pisos y paredes hasta que no quedo vivo ni uno solo de ellos.

-…-.

-…-.

``Era verdad… ella realmente estaba siendo amable con ellos…´´ Se impresiono Minato con una sombra oscura cubriendo su cara sin poder evitar recordar su propia pelea con ella, estremeciéndose visiblemente ante la idea de haber logrado sobrevivir en contra de semejante monstruo que cerca estuvo también de finalizar con su vida ``Estas chicas… no son humanas…´´

Observando atónitos el macabro escenario ante sus ojos, Minato y Mikogami no podían dejar de abrir y cerrar la boca como peces fuera del agua.

Bajando su guadaña, Yomi se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose hacia su Ashikabi, produciendo un involuntario sobresalto en este, al tener la mirada de su Sekirei clavada en él.

Sin decir nada, la castaña se le acerco, en su rostro ni la más leve señal de lo que pasaba por su mente, deteniéndose frente al chico y observando su notable nerviosismo.

-¿Minato-sama?- Pronuncio la chica con una voz inesperadamente suave.

-¿¡S… ¿¡Sí!?-

-Estas herido…- Musito Yomi señalando el corte en la mejilla del pelinegro.

-¿Eh?, ah!, ¿¡Esto!?, n… no es nada, aja ja ja…-

-¡Hah!... ¡hah!... ¡hah!... ¡hah!...-

-¿Eh?...- Desviando sus ojos Minato los enfoco en su Sekirei, quien repentinamente comenzase a agitarse enfrente suyo sin ninguna razón, jadeando entrecortadamente, sus orbes concentradas en el corte de su cara, un profundo rubor adornando sus mejillas- ¿Yo… ¿Yomi?...

Nuevamente en silencio, la chica apoyo sus manos en los hombros del pelinegro poniéndose en puntas de pie hasta acercársele lo suficiente y pasar lascivamente su lengua húmeda por la pequeña herida absorbiendo la sangre que de ella brotaba.

Al instante, y acompañando los fuertes gemidos de la Sekirei las alas de luz florecieron de la espalda de Yomi para el inmenso asombro de Mikogami cuyos ojos se salieron de sus cuencas por la sorpresa y de las gemelas pues al igual que el chico ninguna de ellas había presenciado jamás el brotar de unas alas de luz.

``¿Así que lo del alado de Yomi era cierto?´´ Pensaron a una las dos.

-¿Alas?- Inquirió suavemente el capitán más joven apenas creyendo lo que veía.

Terminado el leve instante de sorpresa, las gemelas sonrieron de forma despectiva hacia las acciones pervertidas de su compañera, por su parte, Mutsu tan solo resopló, apartando la mirada con molestia, en tanto Yashima, yacía de pie a pocos metros de la pareja, una profunda sombra oscura cubriendo su rostro… su cuerpo temblando ligeramente…

-Ahhhhhh…- Volvió a gemir la Sekirei de Minato- la sangre de Minato-sama es tan deliciosa… -Continuo sonriendo muy complacida sintiendo en su propio cuerpo el placer intenso que le proporcionaba el calor abrasador que se había creado tras beber el líquido corporal de su amado Ashikabi.

-¿¡…!?- Tragando duro Minato enrojeció vivamente no esperándose para nada el accionar descarado de su Sekirei, su corazón acelerándose dentro de su pecho presa de lo agitado y caliente de su cuerpo.

``¿¡Qué diablos!?, no solo una Sekirei ¿¡también es una vampira!?´´

-Yo… Yo… Yomi… ¿Por qué has…-

-¡Minato-sama!~ - Sin escuchar absolutamente nada, la Sekirei salto sobre su Ashikabi arrojándolo al suelo y quedando encima de él comenzando a besarlo muy apasionadamente introduciendo su lengua en la boca del pelinegro ante la vista incrédula del resto.

Al igual que momentos antes, las alas de luz de la castaña volvieron a brillar iluminando todo su alrededor dejando nuevamente impactado a Mikogami.

-So… son reales… realmente… le crecen alas…- Musitó emocionado.

-Mmmmmmmhp…- Emitía Minato con su boca totalmente ocupada por los labios de su Sekirei.

``¿¡Otra vez!?, ¿Sekirei, vampira y además Súcubo?, ¿¡Que pasa con esta chica!?´´

Aprovechando un segundo en que sus labios quedaron libres, el pelinegro busco con la mirada a algún alma caritativa que quisiese ayudarlo en ese momento de desesperación sus ojos cruzándose con los de Mikogami.

-Mikogami, ¡ayúdame!-

-Eh…-

Ting!

Volviendo a capturar los labios de su Ashikabi y sin siquiera volverse, Yomi estiro su brazo a ciegas alcanzando su guadaña que dejase a pocos centímetros suyo y la levanto con una mano dejándola parada, hecho rápidamente notado por el compañero de Minato que inmediatamente aparto el rostro lleno de sudor silbando distraído.

-Aun soy muy joven para morir…- Balbuceo incomodo en medio de sus silbidos.

``¡Maldito traidor!´´

-Hu hu, como se esperaba de Yomi y su perversión- Sonrió Mitsuha.

-Si- Le dio la razón su hermana poniendo cara de asco.

Moviendo desesperado sus ojos, Minato dio con la delgada figura de la Sekirei del enorme martillo justo detrás de Yomi y quien parecía estar algo inquieta desde su posición.

``Ah… ella… ¿Cómo era su nombre?, ¡oh, cierto!´´

-Ayúdame, ¡Yashima!- Le pidió suplicante.

Reaccionando ante la voz del Ashikabi llamándola, la Sekirei abrió grande sus hermosos ojos con sorpresa, sus mejillas tornándose muy rojas, su corazón saltando alocado dentro de su pecho.

``El… acaba… ¿de llamarme… por mi nombre?´´ Pensó sintiéndose inexplicablemente emocionada por ese hecho.

Sin reparar apenas en lo que hacía, la Sekirei dio un par de pasos al frente sosteniendo con firmeza su pesada arma.

-Aléjate de él- Susurro por lo bajo para la gran incredulidad del resto y la enorme alegría de Minato.

Separando sus labios de su Ashikabi, Yomi se incorporó lo suficiente quedando a cuatro patas sobre el cuerpo del pelinegro.

-¿Qué te propones?- Inquirió en un tono peligrosamente serio aun sin darse la vuelta y manteniendo su posición encima del chico.

-Aléjate… de él…- Repitió Yashima esta vez más fuerte.

Una sonrisa sádica cruzo los labios húmedos de Yomi segundos antes de que cambiase a una radiante de felicidad al momento en que sus ojos se posaban en los de Minato

-En seguida vuelvo Minato-sama- Le sonrió de forma dulce- voy a decapitar a esa insolente que se mete en nuestra hermosa relación…

``¿Decapitar?´´ Se inquietó el chico sudando frio.

-No se vaya a ningún lado ¿sí?-

Gulp!...

``¿Acaso tengo otras opciones?´´

Incorporándose y dándose la vuelta para encarar a Yashima, Yomi le dirigió otra siniestra sonrisa llena de malicia e instinto asesino.

**-Prepárate para morir-** Siseo por lo bajo ladeando su guadaña.

Yashima no le contestó, tan solo asió con más fuerza su martillo preparándose mentalmente para la lucha.

-¡Ya basta!-

-¿?- Girando sus cabezas, todo el mundo vio a Mutsu, su espada aun envainada apoyada en el suelo con fuerza y su ceño muy pronunciado denotando su estado de irritación- ya deténganse ustedes dos…- Continuo un poco más mesurado.

-¿Y por qué habría de…- Intento rebatir Yomi más rápidamente callo al recibir otra mirada de advertencia del único Sekirei hombre presente en el lugar- uh…

-Por otro lado- Continuo el castaño dando un largo suspiro- no me parece que tu Ashikabi desee verte pelear.

Volviéndose al pelinegro aun tirado en el suelo, Yomi reprimió sus fuertes deseos de arrojársele nuevamente encima y volverse uno con él aun en frente de los demás y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie en silencio para el gran alivio del Ashikabi.

-Ah, gracias…- Musito apenas se incorporó dándole una pequeña sonrisa que causo un leve sonrojo en su Sekirei.

-N.. no… no fue nada…-

-¿Pero qué diablos paso aquí?- Inquirió de repente una voz masculina proveniente del frente del grupo- esto es un asco…

-Hay sangre y restos humanos por todos lados- Murmuro una segunda voz igualmente masculina.

Segundos después, y ante los asombrados ojos de Minato y Mikogami, Seo y Sanada se hicieron visibles para todos, detrás de ellos otras cuatro Sekireis los acompañaban.

-¡Seo!, ¡Sanada!- Exclamaron Minato y Mikogami al ver a sus compañeros.

-¡Sahashi!, ¡Mikogami!- Devolvieron estos al reconocerlos.

-Oh, ¿seguían con vida?- Se alegró Seo contento de verlos su vista inmediatamente posándose en Minato- o debería decir… ¿Qué diablos te sucedió?- Pregunto sorprendido al ver las ropas desgarradas y hecha jirones del chico y sus múltiples heridas que lo dejaban con el torso casi completamente desnudo para el interno disfrute de Yomi- ¿acaso alguien te paso una podadora por encima?

-Ah, bien… es algo largo de explicar- Balbuceo el líder del Norte observando de soslayo a su Sekirei.

-Por otro lado, tu estas bastante enterito…- Le dijo Sanada a Mikogami mirándolo sorprendido- ¿Quién lo diría eh?...

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar con eso?- Se molestó el chico.

-Aja ja, bueno, ¿has visto alguna vez una película de terror?-

-¿Qué con eso?-

-Pues que tu encajas a la perfección en el papel del que siempre es asesinado primero ja ja ja…-

-…-.

Ignorando la pelea verbal que se desato entre los otros dos a causa de ese comentario, Minato siguió con Seo notando que este, tampoco se hallaba en óptimas condiciones.

-Seo-san… -

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Ahh… estee… como decirlo… eh… ¿no estás un poco… hmmm… quemado?...-

Contrario a lo que se esperaba, esas palabras provocaron una explosión de risa en el hombre mayor.

-Ja ja ja, no digas disparates, no recuerdo haberme quemado nunca- Negó el sujeto sin dejar de reír.

-Ya, ¿y entonces por qué te ves…-

-¡Wow!, mira lo que tenemos aquí, ¡dos pares de gemelas!- Sonrió el líder ignorándolo y acercándose a Hikari, Hibiki y las gemelas rubias que se habían posicionado justo enfrente del otro par enfrentando sus bustos- oho… interesante… muy interesante…- Susurro mirando de un par al otro como en un partido de tenis.

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Quién es este tipo?- Pregunto la que parecía ser la gemela rubia mayor.

-No es nadie… solo ignóralo- Replico la más dotada de las pelinegras.

-Ho ho…- Volvió a Sonreír Seo observando con ojo crítico al par de gemelas, más específicamente cierta parte de sus anatomías- ¡Enfrentamiento N° 1!, ¡Hikari v.s la gemela rubia mayor!- Grito de improviso llamando la atención de todo el mundo- ¡Ganadora!: ¡Hikariiiiiii!...

-¿Huh?-

-¿En que se supone que estamos compitiendo?- Gruño esta algo enfadada.

-¡Enfrentamiento N° 2!, ¡Hibiki v.s la otra gemela!-

-¿¡A quien le dices la otra gemela!?- Protesto Mitsuki muy enojada.

-¡Ganadora!: ¡La otra gemelaaaa!... –

-¡Heeeeey!-

-De nuevo, ¿en que se supone que estamos compitiendo?- Repitió Hikari cada vez más molesta.

``¿A dicho que eh perdido?´´ Pensó Hibiki algo afectada.

-Lo que significa… ¡un empate!- Continuo el hombre pasando de ella lo cual no hizo sino empeorar su malhumor siendo este indicado por las pequeñas venas que surcaban su rostro y la crepitante electricidad que rodeaba su cuerpo- ahh, ahh… definitivamente no me puedo decidir por cual par de gemelas es la mejor…

-¿?...-

Siguiendo la vista del pelinegro, todos vieron que el tipo tenía sus ojos fijos en los pechos de las cuatro Sekireis.

``¡Estaba comparando el tamaño de sus pechos!´´ Gritaron mentalmente los otros tres humanos del grupo.

-No… aunque ciertamente las ''gemelas'' de Hikari-chan son las mejores uhe he he…- Se babeo el hombre con una mirada muy pervertida en el rostro.

Al instante, un látigo salido de la nada se envolvió alrededor de su torso pegándole los brazos al cuerpo.

-¿Eh?...-

Seguido de eso, unos cables, tan finos como cabellos, se enredaron por todo su cuerpo comenzando a exprimirlo al punto de hacerle crujir hasta los huesos.

-¡GAH!...-

Finalmente, un poderoso rayo doble cayó sobre el indefenso pelinegro fulminándolo en el acto con una descarga de incontables voltios.

-¡GYAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!...-

Liberado del látigo y los hilos, el carbonizado cuerpo del compañero de Minato dio con su humanidad al suelo, echando humo por la boca.

-Oi, oi, ¿seguirá vivo después de eso?- Se preocuparon Mikogami y Sanada.

-Ya veo, así que esa es la razón por la que se veía todo quemado antes…- Analizo fríamente Minato, demasiado acostumbrado a las payasadas del que podría ser considerado su mejor amigo- ah, tranquilos… Seo-san no morirá por algo tan insignificante como eso…- Añadió indiferente en dirección a los otros capitanes.

-S- si tú lo dices…-

-¡Ahum!...- Carraspeo Hikari visiblemente incomoda- en cualquier caso, ¿Qué diablos sucedió aquí?... parece como si alguien se hubiese estado divirtiendo…- Murmuro de forma irónica.

-A nosotras no nos mires, todo esto fue cosa de Yomi- Replico Mitsuha señalando a la castaña que había vuelto a abrazarse a Minato e intentaba besarlo de nuevo pese a la débil resistencia del chico.

Desgraciadamente para el pelinegro, un recuperado Seo fue testigo sorprendido de dicho momento.

-Oho, vaya sorpresa Sahashi- Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa torcida- nunca creí que tu serias de esa clase de hombres je je je… tch, tch, tch, mal hecho, mal hecho… estando tan acaramelado aquí con esta hermosa chica teniendo ya a la encantadora ChihMmmh!...

Rompiendo la barrera del sonido, un aterrado Minato se precipito sobre su compañero a tiempo de taparle la boca y colocarle la navaja debajo del cuello, un brillo demente bailando en sus violáceos ojos al momento de dirigirlos a los más oscuros del hombre mayor.

-Seo-san… por tu bien… será mejor que nadie sepa nada de nadie…- Le susurro en una voz suave, algo cantarina- …**¿me hago entender?-** Agrego en un tono mucho más amenazante.

-Mmmmhh… Mmmmhh…- Asintió rápidamente el pelinegro sudando frio del miedo.

``Los hombres infieles son aterradores…´´.

-¿Minato-sama?- Se extrañó la Sekirei de Minato, intrigada por la repentina velocidad con la que su Ashikabi abandonase su abrazo para hablar por lo bajo con su compañero- ¿sucede algo?- Pregunto con algo de desconfianza a lo que el chico se apresuró a separarse de su líder y negar fervientemente con la cabeza.

-Yare… yare… ¿no es esta una muy bonita reunión?- Siseo un voz desconocida imponiéndose por sobre todas las demás.

Volviéndose como uno solo, todo el mundo vio llegar a una mujer de largo cabello gris atado en una cola de caballo y tétricos ojos del mismo apagado color, avanzando hacia ellos con lentitud casi con pereza hasta situarse a pocos metros de distancia.

-Ka… ¡Karasuba!- Casi grito Yomi.

``¿Yomi?´´ Minato se sorprendió al ver a la de repente temblorosa castaña, tomando con fuerza su arma y fijando sus ojos llenos de miedo en la recién llegada.

-Hey, ¿Por qué de repente todos se pusieron tan tensos- Quiso saber Mikogami notando la misma reacción en el resto de las Sekireis.

-¿Acaso estamos en presencia del jefe final o algo así?- Murmuro Sanada con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ese bien podría ser el caso- Contesto Hikari.

-¿¡En serio!?-

-Es extraño…- Intervino Mutsu bastante más calmado que sus compañeras- …verte por aquí dentro de la nave… por lo general prefieres ir por ahí explorando el mundo de afuera…

-Acabo de regresar- Le informo la Sekirei igual de relajada que su interlocutor- finalmente logre ubicar las posiciones del resto de las secciones perdidas y…

-¿¡Que!?, ¿¡eso es cierto!?- La interrumpieron las gemelas rubias sin poder contener su curiosidad a pesar del miedo que sentían.

El mismo miedo que regreso al momento en que la N° 04 giro su cabeza sin mover el resto de su cuerpo mirándolas directamente con una sonrisa gatuna pintada en sus finos labios.

-Sí, lo es…- Les susurro antes de volverse a Mutsu- y por eso regrese… para recuperar mis cosas y llevarme a mi grupo conmigo.

-Ya veo- Musito el Sekirei, sus dedos acariciando suavemente la empuñadura de su espada.

-Sí, pero… nunca creí encontrarme humanos aquí mesclados entre ustedes… no es que eso sea sorprendente claro, un par de las otras secciones también fueron invadidas… es solo que… ver a tantos Ashikabis aquí reunidos… es excitante…-

-¿Ashikabis?- Inquirieron al mismo tiempo Seo, Sanada y Mikogami con sendas expresiones de curiosidad pintadas en sus rostros.

``¿Aún no les han dicho nada a esos tres?´´ Se extrañó Minato que parecía ser el único medianamente informado de la situación ``¡Espera!, ¿¡ellos también le pueden dar alas a las Sekireis!?... con sus personalidades es curioso que no lo hayan hecho ya…´´

-¿Y qué piensas hacer a partir de ahora?- Retomo Mutsu.

-Hmm… interesante pregunta… este mundo ya es lo suficientemente hermoso pero… aún quedan demasiadas pestes que podrían enfermarlo- Murmuro Karasuba paseando lánguidamente sus ojos por todos los presentes.

-No veo a nadie de tu grupo contigo…- Continuó el Sekirei adivinando las intenciones de la mujer e intentando hacer algo de tiempo por eso.

-Ellas ya me están esperando afuera…- Sonrió la peligris antes de desenvainar su espada lentamente ante la vista aterrada del resto de Sekireis y el desconcierto de los humanos- solo serían un obstáculo…

-Entiendo- Hablo Mutsu sin alterarse en lo más mínimo mientras desenvainaba él también su espada. Imitando sus acciones, Yomi y las demás se pusieron en guardia, cada una colocándose frente al humano al cual acompañaban- tu intención es deshacerte de todos nosotros.

-Bueno… no es como si tuviesen alguna utilidad para mí, el Jinki también fue tomado por lo que este lugar ya no sirve para nada y lo más importante…- La mujer hizo una pausa antes de agregar- tu grupo y el mío… nunca se han llevado bien…

-Es verdad…- Reconoció el peligris recordando las continuas disputas entre las Sekireis de su grupo (todas las presentes) y las Sekireis subordinadas de Karasuba- …día tras día ellas eran como perros y gatos… eh tenido que frenarlas infinidad de veces…- Añadió a lo último en tono agotado.

-¡Ellas eran las que siempre comenzaban las peleas!- Se defendió Yomi causando que la mirada de Karasuba se posara en ella haciéndola.

-Dando excusas inútiles como siempre ¿eh Yomi?...- Le sonrió la mujer con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos que hizo retroceder asustada a la Sekirei hasta que su espalda dio contra el torso de su Ashikabi.

-¿Yomi?- Musito este, un poco sorprendido por el nerviosismo visible de su compañera.

-…- Volviéndose al escuchar su voz, Yomi se quedó observando los ojos del chico perdiéndose en ellos y poco a poco olvidándose absolutamente de todo lo demás.

Asombrado, Minato fue testigo de cómo el miedo abandonaba completamente los ojos de su Sekirei, en su lugar siendo reemplazado por un cálido sentimiento de cariño y protección dirigidos a él.

-Cierto… mientras Minato-sama este a mi lado… no tengo nada de que temer…- Susurro la chica dedicándole una dulce sonrisa que hizo palpitar el corazón del pelinegro mientras su rostro se coloreaba de vergüenza.

``¿Eh?, ¿Qu… ¿Qué fue eso de recién?´´ Se preguntó un aturdido y aun sonrojado Ashikabi llevándose una mano a su pecho notando allí las repentinas palpitaciones de su inconstante órgano vital ``Esta chica… ¿acaso yo…´´

-Mira eso… Sahashi-chan se a sonrojado como un adolescente enamorado… ¿no es eso lindo?- Se burló Seo imitando el tono de una señora mayor mientras apoyaba una mano en su mejilla.

-Jiuu!, Jiuu!...- Coreo Sanada mirándolo también con una mueca burlona- ¡ve por ella!, ¡chico popular!...

**``Estos imbéciles´´** Gruño internamente Minato mas sonrojado que antes y muy molesto con sus amigos.

Al instante, el filo de una guadaña hizo contacto con el cuello de ambos hombres deteniendo en seco sus burlas.

-¿Acaso ustedes se están burlando de mi Ashikabi?- Les susurro Yomi por lo bajo en un tono muy intimidante.

-No, para nada- Se apresuraron a rectificar los dos llenos de miedo.

-Hu hu, y ahí lo tienen, los hermosos sentimientos de amor y fidelidad que comparte una Sekirei con su Ashikabi- Se carcajeo suavemente Karasuba- ¿no es eso adorable?- Continuo con una mueca desdeñosa.

-Di lo que quieras, no te tengo miedo- Replico con firmeza Yomi regresando al lado de Minato, una mirada de completa resolución brillando en su hermoso rostro, su actitud osada impresionando a las otras Sekireis.

``Yomi está… ¿desafiando a Karasuba?... ¿desde cuándo es tan valiente?´´ Se preguntaron apenas creyendo lo que veían.

Llevada por un extraño sentimiento al ver a Yomi junto al Ashikabi, Yashima se apresuró a ubicarse al otro lado del joven, en su cara destacando la misma inquebrantable determinación que en la Sekirei alada, atrayendo con ello la atención del pelinegro.

-¿Yashima?- Inquirió este, enfocando sus ojos en la chica.

Una vena apareció en la frente pálida de Yomi.

**-¿Qué te propones?-**

Los ojos de Yashima se desviaron apenas hacia Minato antes de volverse al frente, un pequeño sonrojo apareciendo en sus mejillas.

-Nada…- Respondió con simpleza lo que aumento la irritación de la Sekirei de Minato y sus deseos por cambiar de objetivo y cercenar la cabeza de la otra chica.

**``Esta maldita… está intentando quitarme a Minato-sama´´** Mascullo para sí misma la castaña haciendo rechinar sus dientes con furia y rodeándose de un aura oscura mientras prácticamente asesinaba con la vista a Yashima.

La N° 04, completamente olvidada de su mente…

``Las Sekireis… son seres realmente especiales´´ Pensó un Minato agobiado, sintiendo las intenciones asesinas de la chica a su derecha hacia la castaña a su izquierda.

-Es por eso que realmente odio a las Sekireis- Murmuro Karasuba claramente molesta- incluso cerca de la muerte lo único que les preocupa es su dichoso y patético amor… realmente, me dan ganas de vomitar…

-Aunque comparto tu punto de visto en cuanto a esto último…- Suspiro Mutsu- …no lo hago respecto a todo lo demás… es cierto que sus actitudes románticas pueden ser fastidiosas pero… eso es lo que ellas son, es lo que las hace Sekireis y pienso que es mucho mejor que tu visión pesimista de la vida… te guste o no, no pienso permitir que intentes cambiarlo a tu propio gusto…

-Oho, palabras valientes viniendo de un perro apaleado- Sonrió Karasuba con mucha confianza- ¿no te cansas de ser derrotado una y otra vez por mí?.

-Esas cosas se suelen olvidar cuando se está al borde de la muerte- Replico el hombre esbozando una pequeña sonrisa- y además… ser siempre el perdedor solo significa… ¡que alguna vez me tocara ganar!...

Lanzándose sobre la mujer a una velocidad inhumana, estrello su espada contra la de su tranquila enemiga, cuya sonrisa se vio ensanchada en sus labios hasta transformarse en una casi desquiciada.

El impacto entre ambas armas creo una especie de onda de choque que envió a todo el mundo de espaldas al suelo.

-No te dejare que dañes a nadie de aquí…- Murmuro Mutsu a milímetros del rostro de Karasuba.

-Da tu mejor esfuerzo…-

Ejerciendo mayor fuerza empujo a la Sekirei haciéndola retroceder varios metros, para acto seguido envainar su espada tomándola de la vaina dejando la empuñadura hacia abajo.

_**-Kasaiten…- **_Murmuro golpeando el pomo de su espada sobre el suelo.

Inmediatamente, el duro metal se resquebrajo rompiéndose y doblándose en ángulos extraños en dirección hacia Karasuba.

La Sekirei esbozo una sonrisa divertida, dando un leve paso hacia la onda de destrucción, segundos antes de desaparecer por completo.

-¿¡Que…- Los ojos de Mutsu se abrieron con sorpresa al sentir a la mujer reaparecer detrás de él.

-Sigue intentándolo… Mutsu…- Siseo previa a golpear su espada dentro de su vaina.

-Gah!...- Gritando de dolor, el Sekirei cayo de rodillas llevándose una mano hacia la herida que se le abrió repentinamente en el pecho de la que broto una gran cantidad de sangre.

-¡Mutsu!- Exclamaron las gemelas.

-Veamos… ¿Quién es la siguiente?- Se preguntó en voz alta, disfrutando internamente del miedo que infringía a sus rivales.

-Tch…- Con un gruñido de frustración Mutsu volvió a ponerse de pie girándose rápidamente sobre sí mismo y atacando a la mujer, quien volvió a desaparecer en el aire para reaparecer nuevamente varios metros a su espalda.

-¿Aun quieres seguir con esto?... apenas te puedes mantener en pie…-

Sin responderle, el Sekirei se arrojó sobre ella chocando sus espadas una y otra vez, demostrando claramente la superioridad de la mujer puesto que se defendía sin mucho esfuerzo de los ataques de su rival.

-Esto se está volviendo aburrido- Comento la peligris en tono indiferente mientras mantenía un pulso de fuerza con su rival con las espadas de por medio.

``Increíble… ´´ No pudo dejar de admirarse Minato ante lo que veia ``a pesar de que ese hombre es por lo menos unos 15 centímetros más alto… ella no solo es claramente más hábil con la espada sino que además es también mucho más fuerte físicamente…´´

Tomando algo de distancia, el hombre salto una vez más intentando perforarle la cabeza con la punta de su espada.

Con un movimiento perezoso, Karasuba utilizo su hoja para desviar apenas la de su rival, pasando ésta a centímetros de su rostro, acto seguido flexiono sus rodillas y avanzo velozmente incrustando con violencia la empuñadura de su espada en el abdomen del castaño.

-¡Gah!...- Escupió Mutsu quedando levemente inclinado.

Desplazando de a poco la empuñadura por la piel del hombre, Karasuba le apoyo la hoja afilada de su espada en el vientre, segundos antes de realizar un amplio corte destinado a abrirle el estómago de un tajo.

Viendo esto, Mutsu clavo sus tobillos en el suelo y se impulsó a si mismo hacia atrás con mucha fuerza, evitando por muy poco el corte aunque no escapando en su totalidad del ataque recibiendo una herida superficial.

-Oho~… me impresiona que hayas esquivado eso- Sonrió Karasuba viéndose muy satisfecha.

Respirando con dificultad, Mutsu se plantó con firmeza delante de ella volviendo a envainar su espada.

-¿Otra vez usaras esa técnica aburrida?- Le pregunto la peligris con un dejo de lastima en la falta evidente de recursos de su oponente.

-Corran…- Susurro el castaño sin dirigirse a nadie en particular.

-¿Huh?-

-Todos los que están detrás mío… corran… ¡ahora!...- Dando un último grito, el Sekirei levanto su espada con ambas manos por encima de su cabeza antes de golpearla contra en suelo como si estuviera clavando una estaca de madera.

Con gran estrepito, una onda de choque fue enviada en todas direcciones, causando que el suelo se partiera en múltiples trozos junto a las paredes y se viniera abajo arrastrando a todos los presentes en la caída.

-¿¡Qué demonios!?- Se quejó Seo aferrándose a lo primero que encontró… los grandes pechos de Hikari… de los cuales no se soltó pese a la potente descarga eléctrica que recibió.

-¿¡Qué diablos es esto!?- Inquirió Sanada igual de irritado siendo sujetado por las dos jóvenes Sekireis que lo acompañaban.

-¡No otra vez!- Aulló Mikogami tratando desesperadamente de sujetarse a algo alcanzando los brazos de las gemelas rubias.

-¡Waaaa!- Grito Minato cayendo sin poder hacer nada por evitarlo.

-¡Minato-sama!...-

A excepción del ensordecedor ruido de la destrucción, nada más se podía oír, por lo que Karasuba se quedó de pie muchos metros alejada de la zona de impacto esperando pacientemente que el humo levantado se disipara.

Una vez que eso ocurrió, la mujer volteo su vista en todas direcciones encontrándose completamente sola.

-Yare, yare… parece que lograron escapar… Murmuro observando el enorme agujero del suelo- …al menos por ahora fu fu fu…- Dándose la vuelta, la Sekirei continuo sin mirar atrás dibujando una sonrisa feliz en su rostro- no ha estado tan mal… como despedida de este lugar… hu hu hu…

**MSEALys11S**

-Ahhh… otra vez estamos separados del resto…- Suspiro Minato muy agotado desplazándose con lentitud por los pasillos de la nave- …o debería decir… otra vez solos… los tres…- Musito dándose la vuelta y viendo inmediatamente detrás suyo a Yomi y a Yashima.

La primera lo miraba con una sonrisa radiante, permaneciendo de pie, sus brazos cruzados detrás de ella, sujetando su guadaña y manteniéndola de forma horizontal por detrás de su espalda.

La segunda seguía con su rostro semi apático, observándolo muy fijamente (al punto de incomodarlo), y dejando su enorme martillo descansando a su lado.

``¿Por qué me tuvo que tocar de nuevo con estas dos?´´ Se cuestionó pensativo ``Bueno, nunca eh sido muy afortunado en los sorteos…´´

-Sera mejor que sigamos- Prosiguió volviendo su vista al frente- esa mujer tan peligrosa terminara por encontrarnos si seguimos deteniéndonos… - Dando un par de pasos al frente y girando en una esquina el chico se topó con una parte de metal gruesa como una columna que sobresalía de la pared con la cual su cabeza se dio un buen golpe- ¡auch!... - Se quejó llevándose las manos a la frente- ¿Qué diablos?- abriendo un ojo examino el objeto con el que se había chocado- hmm… vaya, debió desprenderse de la pared con los continuos temblor…

¡SCHICK!... ¡SCHICK!... ¡SCHICK!... ¡Pam!...

Antes de que el Ashikabi pudiese terminar su análisis, varios cortes aparecieron en el metal, el cual fue a dar al suelo con un gran estrepito.

-…¿?...-

-¿¡COMO TE ATREVES A DAÑAR A MINATO-SAMA!?- Rugió la iracunda voz de Yomi a su espalda- ¡Yashimaa!...

Apenas dándole tiempo para apartarse, Minato vio como la chica levantaba su gran martillo y lo descargaba con fuerza contra la columna derribada aplastándola en el acto y agrietando un poco el suelo.

Retirada la pesada arma, el pelinegro solo vio una otrora gruesa placa de metal totalmente aplanada descansando lastimeramente en el piso.

-Oho ho ho, ¿has visto eso?- Se mofo Yomi ''hablándole'' a la desgraciada victima caída- eso es lo que sucede con todo aquel que intente lastimar a Minato-sama oho ho ho ho…

Con gruesas gotas de sudor cayendo por su cabeza, el chico se las quedo viendo, contemplando sus rostros transformados en sendas mascaras demoniacas.

``¿Qué pasa con esta exagerada sobreprotección?´´ Se preguntó sin lograr entender la irracional acción de las Sekireis.

-Como sea, ¿ustedes dos se encuentran bien?- Curioseo intentando cambiar el ambiente.

-¿Eh?-

-Sí, ya saben, esa ridícula explosión de recién de la que escapamos por poco- Se explicó- no les pregunte antes pero… ¿no se han hecho daño verdad?...

-Ah, no, claro que no Minato-sama… -Musito una Yomi colorada poniéndose muy feliz.

``¡Kyaaah!, ¡Minato-sama se ha preocupado por mí!´´ Fantaseo la chica encantada con la posibilidad.

-¿Qué hay de ti Yashima?- Le pregunto el Ashikabi a la otra Sekirei.

Sorprendida al escuchar que la pregunta era también dirigida a ella, la castaña se ruborizo apartando la mirada con timidez.

-Estoy… bien…- Balbuceo entre avergonzada y feliz.

``¿Por qué ella también se sonroja?´´ Se extrañó Minato, milésimas de segundo antes de sentir un aterrador instinto asesino que provenía justo de enfrente de la Sekirei.

Moviéndose más rápido que nunca, el chico se apresuró a colocarse en medio de las dos Sekireis girándose sobre sus pies quedando de espaldas a Yashima y ofreciendo su frente a Yomi.

-…-.

-…-.

Contrario al oscuro panorama que se esperaba, su Sekirei yacía de pie sosteniendo su guadaña de forma horizontal por detrás de su espalda y luciendo una encantadora sonrisa feliz acompañada de múltiples estrellitas que brillaban a su alrededor.

-…-.

-… ¿Si?...- Le pregunto Yomi al ver que el pelinegro no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

``¡Juraría que la vi con su guadaña levantada!´´.

-N... No… no es nada…-.

Dando un profundo suspiro, el chico aparto finalmente su mirada de la castaña continuando su camino seguido inmediatamente y en silencio por ambas Sekireis.

Sin embargo, no pudo dar más de dos pasos cuando por todos lados resonó un sonido de estática acompañado de una voz tétricamente suave cargada de diversión.

_**-Err… un… dos… tres… probando, probando… ¿pueden oírme todos en los pasillos?-**_

-Ka… ¡Karasuba!- Se inquietó Yomi aferrando inconsciente su arma- ¿Qu… ¿Qué diablos está planeando ahora?...

_**-No hace falta estar tan tensos-**_ Volvió a resonar la voz como si estuviera observándolos.

-¿De dónde proviene la voz?- Quiso saber Minato intrigado.

-La nave tiene pequeños altavoces ubicados en varias zonas desde las que se pueden escuchar las órdenes transmitidas desde la sala de mando… - Informo Yashima antes de que Yomi pudiera intervenir.

``Yo estaba por decirle eso´´ Gruño la Sekirei muy molesta.

-…Son tan pequeños que su detección es bastante difícil pero… desde que la voz se escucha tan fuerte… uno debe de estar bastante cerca…- Completo Yashima dejando un poco sorprendido al Ashikabi.

``¡Wow!, realmente habla cuando tiene interés´´.

_**-… Lo único que quería era comunicarles algo a todos los que aún permanecen vivos de dentro de la nave… por cierto, yo ya me encuentro afuera con los míos… por lo que los únicos que aún están dentro son tú y tu grupo Mutsu hu hu hu…-**_

-Ah… eso ultimo a estado algo extraño…- Murmuro Minato teniendo un mal presentimiento obteniendo un par de asentimientos de sus compañeras.

_**-… Y… en vista de que muy seguramente será la última vez que nos veamos eh querido obsequiarles un pequeño regalo de despedida…-**_

-¿Regalo…- Empezó Minato.

-… De despedida?- Completo Yomi.

_**-Sí, puesto que el Jinki fue robado y ya no pienso volver a este lugar sin valor eh colocado una pequeña bomba en su interior que estallara dentro de 20 minutos…-**_

-…-.

-…-.

-… ¿¡Que!?, ¿¡Qué clase de regalo es ese!?-

_**-Ah, por cierto, active la bomba antes de salir a encontrarme con ustedes en ese pasillo que ahora tiene un agujero en el suelo… y de eso ya hace aproximadamente 10 minutos… fu fu fu…-**_

-¡Entonces solo quedan 10 minutos!-

_**-Bien, eso era todo… nos vemos… si tienen suerte…-**_

Escuchando el sonido de apagado, se hizo un breve silencio antes de que otra voz femenina, esta vez una más apática y robótica informase a todo el mundo.

_**-Secuencia de autodestrucción…**__**cuenta regresiva… activada…-**_

**10:00… **

**09:59… **

**09:58… **

**09:57…**

-¡La cuenta ya empezó!- Exclamo Minato alterado- ¡todo explotara dentro de poco!…

-No creo que ese sea el caso…- Murmuro Yomi pensativa, sorprendiendo a su Ashikabi puesto que pese a la situación se la veía inexplicablemente tranquila.

-¿A… ¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, nosotras somos Sekireis- Le dijo con una sonrisa- nuestra resistencia física es muy superior a la de los humanos… una bomba como esa no nos afectara en lo más mínimo…- Agrego casi riéndose.

-Ah, ya veo…-

``Me alegro por ustedes pero… ¿¡qué hay de mí!?´´

-Ah… pero, ¿Qué no esa tipa hablo como si las Sekireis también fuesen a morir?- Inquirió Minato tras percatarse de ese punto.

-Precisamente eso es lo que es extraño… como una Sekirei ella debería saber muy bien que algo como eso es inútil contra nosotras y aun así…-

-…- Los dos se quedaron pensando unos segundos en el asunto.

-¿No significara eso que la bomba que hará estallar también las afecta a ustedes?- Continuo el Ashikabi- ya sabes, una bomba hecha de un mineral que puede dañar únicamente a las Sekireis… _como la Kryptonita y superman_… -Musito lo último apenas audible.

-Hmm… ciertamente pero… las Sekireis no tienen un punto débil tan conveniente…- Desestimo Yomi resistiendo el impulso de rodar sus ojos- si fuera algo que podría acabar con nosotras de una sola vez lo único que se me viene a la mente es que...

-…Active el sistema de autodestrucción de la nave...- Aporto Yashima interviniendo en la conversación.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia?-

-Ese sistema actúa de la misma forma que una bomba desintegradora…- Respondió Yomi.

``¿Bomb… ¡No importa si eres humano o de Plutón eso acabaría con cualquiera!´´

-Ah!, en ese caso, más que una explosión sería una implosión ¿verdad?- Sonrió su Sekirei con gracia.

-¿A quién le importa?, ¡salgamos de aquí!- Ordeno un Minato aterrado empezando a correr al azar seguido de las Sekireis.

-Minato-sama, ¿sabes por dónde ir?- Le pregunto Yomi haciéndolo detenerse en seco.

-¿Eh?... pues… ahora que preguntas… no tengo ni idea…- Reconoció el chico un poco avergonzado.

``Pensando en eso, estuve varias horas dando vueltas por esta nave hasta que me encontré con estas chicas… lo que significa… si me tomo tanto tiempo llegar hasta aquí… ¡…!, ¿¡Encontrar la salida en solo diez minutos no sería imposible!?´´

**09:25… **

**09:24… **

**09:23…**

-¿¡Por qué diablos ese reloj sigue contando!?...-

-Bueno, no es necesario estar tan preocupados Minato-sama…-

-¿Yomi?..., no me digas… ¿conoces una salida cercana?-

-¡Sí!, es por aquí, ¡sígame!-

Internamente agradecido con su Sekirei, el chico corrió detrás de ella lo más rápido que le daba su fatigado cuerpo escoltado inmediatamente por Yashima que cerraba la marcha.

**MSEALys11S**

Corriendo sin detenerse por los pasillos durante varios minutos Minato se dedicó a seguir el camino indicado por su Sekirei, tiempo en el cual, todo a su alrededor comenzó a temblar como si estuviera experimentando un terremoto provocando que partes de la nave comenzaran a desmoronarse teniendo que evitar a cada instante que alguna les cayera en la cabeza.

Girando en una esquina, los tres dieron con un camino sin salida que, a punto estuvo de crear una queja en los labios del Ashikabi de no ser por la rápida acción de Yomi quien simplemente derribo la pared del final cortándola en pedacitos y abriendo un nuevo camino que tomaron sin siquiera pensárselo.

Continuando de la misma manera, es decir, destrozando las inesperadas paredes que se les aparecían en el camino, los tres siguieron a un ritmo frenético apurados por el constante conteo del molesto reloj.

**05:34… **

**05:33…**

**05:32…**

**05:31…**

-Yomi, ¿realmente sabes por donde estamos yendo?- La cuestiono el chico lleno de dudas debido a su accidentada y brusca forma de avanzar.

-Por supuesto que si Minato-sama, solo tienes que seguirme~-

-Bien, confiare en ti…- Murmuro el Ashikabi antes de echar una mirada hacia atrás viendo a Yashima siguiéndolo de muy cerca corriendo sin ningún problema a pesar de estar cargando su enorme martillo, el cual mantenía con una sola mano levantándolo apenas unos centímetros del suelo.

-¿?... ¿Sí?- Pregunto la castaña al percatarse que Minato la observaba.

-Ah, no… tan solo… eh… tan solo me preguntaba el cómo es que puedes desplazarte a la misma velocidad que nosotros llevando esa cosa tan pesada…-

Sorprendida por esas palabras, la Sekirei desvió sus ojos hacia su martillo, sendas ? apareciendo sobre su cabeza.

-¿Pesado?...- Inquirió sin comprender.

-…-.

-…-.

-¿Puede ser… que para ti eso sea realmente liviano?-

-Humu…- Asintió la chica que, como para demostrar lo que decía, levanto el arma por encima de su cabeza para luego darle un par de vueltas con una sola mano antes de volverla a su posición inicial todo sin dejar de correr en ningún momento.

-Ya… ya veo… es realmente liviana para ti…- Musito el pelinegro con un hilo de voz

``¿Qué tanta fuerza tiene una Sekirei?´´.

Sin detenerse por un par de minutos más, los tres continuaron con Yomi a la cabeza, doblando en otra esquina y avanzando hasta la mitad del largo pasillo en donde la Sekirei se detuvo de forma abrupta.

-¿Yomi?-

Sin mirarlo, la chica señalo hacia arriba con lo que su Ashikabi levanto la mirada para ver como el techo de todo el pasillo parecía apunto de desmoronarse sobre ellos.

-¡El techo se derrumba!-

Desviando sus ojos, Yomi vio a su izquierda una habitación, rápidamente tomando la mano de Minato y lanzándose en el interior arrastrando al chico con ella seguidos inmediatamente por Yashima en el momento justo en el que el techo finalmente cediese y se desplomara ocasionando una avalancha de piedra y metal que tapo la entrada del cuarto dejándolos atrapados dentro.

Incorporándose con algo de torpeza (su Sekirei no demostró mucha delicadeza al momento de meterlo dentro de la habitación), Minato observo a su alrededor estudiando el área en silencio notando que, además de él y las dos Sekireis, había apenas una superficie metálica de forma rectangular similar a una cama que sobresalía del suelo justo en el centro.

Cambiando de objetivo, dirigió sus ojos a la puerta viendo que estaba bloqueado por los escombros del anterior derrumbe.

**02:41…**

**02:40…**

**02:39…**

-Estamos atrapados…- Musito Desanimándose.

-Por supuesto que no lo estamos…- Le sonrió Yomi- ¿se le olvida que somos Sekireis?... fácilmente podemos destruir esos obstáculos…

-Cierto…-

-Sin embargo, nos ahorraríamos molestias si en vez de eso, atravesamos la pared del fondo de esta habitación-

-…¿?...-.

-Estamos cerca de la salida y al contrario, si destrozamos esa pared estaríamos creando un atajo y llegando incluso más rápido a la salida- Se explicó antes la cara de aturdimiento de su Ashikabi.

-Eso sería genial- Se alegró este- muy bien, hazlo…

-Si, como ordene Minato-sama…- Asintió la chica- además mi cuerpo está lleno de energía por tanto besos hu hu hu…

-…-.

Totalmente henchida de orgullo por la confianza que su Ashikabi depositaba en ella, la castaña avanzo con paso firme hacia la pared en cuestión levantando la guadaña por encima de su cabeza.

De repente, la habitación entera se sacudió con violencia presa de otro de los temblores haciéndole perder el equilibrio, tropezando con sus pies y cayendo a un lado golpeando su cabeza contra la pared lateral, su cuerpo deslizándose lentamente al suelo quedando totalmente inconsciente.

-¡Waaa!, ¡Yomiii!- Se asustó el Ashikabi apresurándose al lado de su Sekirei muy preocupado por el duro golpe que esta se diese- ¡Yomi!, ¡Yomi!...

-Ella está bien- Susurro junto a él Yashima, tanto ella como el Ashikabi habían tenido mucha más suerte en su caída- solo perdió la conciencia… y le sangra un poco la cabeza…

``¿Y desde cuando eso es estar bien?´´ Pensó el chico notando además, que la Sekirei miraba en otra dirección mientras su cuerpo sufría leves temblores ``¿Por qué me da la impresión de que está disfrutando con la situación?´´.

Dejando a su inconsciente Sekirei apoyada en el suelo, el pelinegro se incorporó observando la pared que la castaña intentase derribar.

-La pared… sino la destruimos no seremos capaces de salir de aquí…-

-Yo me ocupare…-

-¿Yashima?- Inquirió Minato en el instante en el que vio a la Sekirei levantar su pesada arma.

Acercándose hasta situarse a solo un metro de distancia de la pared, Yashima sostuvo con más fuerza su martillo, lista para descargarlo contra el único obstáculo que se interponía entre ellos y la libertad.

Sin embargo, eso no ocurrió, la Sekirei se quedó completamente tiesa en su lugar, sin mover ni un solo musculo… encima de su cabeza, una lamparita imaginaria se había encendido…

Y… poco a poco, como si de repente hubiese perdido toda su fuerza, bajo su gran martillo dejándolo con un movimiento perezoso sobre el suelo.

-No puedo hacerlo…-.

-¿Huh?-

-No tengo… energía…- Musito la Sekirei- no puedo… usar mi fuerza…

-¿¡HUH!?-.

``¿¡Se le acabo la batería justo ahora!?´´

**02:01…**

**02:00…**

**01:59…**

-¿Qu… ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- Se desesperó al ver su última esperanza aplastada.

Finalmente, la castaña se dio la vuelta enfrentando al Ashikabi.

-Hay… una manera…-

-Eh… ¿la hay?, ¿¡en serio!?- Se volvió a ilusionar Minato casi soltando una lágrima de la emoción.

-Tengo… que ganar energía…-

-…-.

-…-.

-… Ah… bien… ¿y eso como se hace?...-

-Mis alas… cuando un Ashikabi besa a su Sekirei, al mismo tiempo le ofrece un aumento de poder-

``…_Y además mi cuerpo está lleno de energía por tantos besos…_´´ Recordó el pelinegro las palabras de su Sekirei ``Ya veo, así que se estaba refiriendo a eso´´

-Lo que tratas de decir…- Continuo en voz alta- …es que cada vez que es besada, ¿una Sekirei se hace más fuerte?...

Yashima asintió con la cabeza.

``Hmm… pequeño secreto´´.

-Entiendo- Suspiro el chico- o sea que tú necesitas besar a tu Ashikabi para ganar algo de energía ¿cierto?

La chica volvió a asentir.

-Bien, entonces… ¿en dónde está tu Ashikabi?-

-No tengo uno…-

-¿Eh?... en ese caso… ¿¡para que sirvió la charla de ahora!?... ¡si no tienes un Ashikabi no podrás hacer nada!-

Un pequeño sonrojo apareció en las mejillas de la Sekirei al tiempo que desviaba sus ojos hacia un lado.

-Si no tengo un Ashikabi… solo tengo que conseguir uno…- Musito.

-¿Conseguir un Ashikabi?... lo dices como si fuese tan fácil como ir a comprar un paquete de azúcar al supermercado… ¿acaso ves a un Ashikabi por aq…?-

-…-.

-…-.

¡Gulp!.

Sudando como albañil en un día muy caluroso, Minato giro su cuello observando directamente las orbes grises de Yashima quien a su vez lo miraba fijamente… muy… muy fijamente…

**01:23…**

**01:22…**

Dejando pasar unos segundos en completo silencio, el chico intentaba evitar los ojos de la Sekirei los cuales, totalmente enfocados en él, a cada instante parecían hacerse más y más grandes hasta alcanzar las dimensiones de un planeta haciéndole verdaderamente difícil la tarea de ignorarlos.

-Hmm… lo siento… yo… no estoy disponible…- Hablo finalmente sin poder evitar sonar muy nervioso.

-¿?-

-Eh, bueno… tu sabes- Murmuro desviando sus ojos hacia su Sekirei aun inconsciente- yo ya tengo a Yomi…

-Está bien… un Ashikabi puede tener más de una Sekirei- Le dijo la chica con un pequeño destello junto a su ojo derecho.

``¡Es cierto!, ¡Yomi ya me lo había mencionado!´´

-Ah, sí, eh… eso es verdad pero… - Balbuceaba el pelinegro desesperadamente intentando buscar una excusa para negarse.

-Es la única opción- Lo apremio Yashima con cierta impaciencia al ver las dudas reflejadas en el rostro del chico- …es necesario que seas mi Ashikabi…

-Uh… eh… ¿estas realmente segura?- Se quiso cerciorar el Ashikabi, basado en su propia y particular relación que mantenía con Yomi, había aprendido (a la fuerza), que un Ashikabi y una Sekirei eran algo así como una pareja de esposos/amantes… lo que significaba que Yashima muy probablemente entraría también en la categoría una vez recibiera sus alas y (lo que más le aterraba) comenzase a actuar con él exactamente de la misma manera que su primer Sekirei.

Ahora, si bien lo anterior era una parte del problema, el hecho de la ''relación única'' entre un Ashikabi y su Sekirei también llamaba a recordar que él ya tenía una novia esperándolo en su hogar… en otras palabras… si aceptaba a Yashima como a su Sekirei sería como serle infiel no solo una sino dos veces a Chiho…

-¿Acaso quieres morir?- Le susurro la voz de Yashima arrancándolo bruscamente de sus pensamientos.

**00:50…**

**00:49…**

**00:48…**

``Cierto, también esta ese tema´´ Se recordó el chico tragando saliva, él verdaderamente no quería morir pero, incluso con su vida al borde del abismo, le era imposible tomar una decisión…

Enfocando nuevamente sus ojos en el rostro de Yashima, la vio con sus mejillas encendidas y la respiración acelerada… de forma muy similar a Yomi cuando parecía excitada con él.

Como la Sekirei que era, sin duda alguna ella debía de tener más conciencia que él mismo acerca de lo que significaba un alado por lo que, y debido a que era ella quien lo estaba sugiriendo, era seguro que deseaba que la besara y que la hiciera su compañera.

Las señales estaban ahí después de todo y el chico no era tan denso como para no percatarse de ellas.

Era obvio que ella lo quería… pero, el hecho de estar en una situación que no dejaba muchas opciones también lo hacía dudar…

``Las decisiones tomadas de forma apresurada en una situación crítica nunca llegan a nada nuevo…´´ Se dijo a si mismo antes de volverse una última vez hacia la castaña.

Al menos, intentaría asegurarse de que la chica no lo estuviese haciendo por que se veía obligada por la situación.

-¿Realmente deseas… que yo sea tu Ashikabi?-

Viendo que el pelinegro comenzaba a ceder, la chica acorto los pocos centímetros que los separaban colocando sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de Minato.

-Si… realmente quiero… que seas mi Ashikabi…- Le confeso.

Tras esas palabras, Minato finalmente acepto, los dos permaneciendo quietos, apenas los leves jadeos acompasados de Yashima rompiendo el silencio del momento, ambos mirándose directamente a los ojos, sus rostros aproximándose cada vez más y más…

**00:32…**

**00:31…**

**00:30…**

Los labios del Ashikabi tocaron los de la Sekirei fundiéndose en un beso tierno, casi puro, muy diferente de los que el chico acostumbrase a recibir con Yomi.

-Nnhhhhh…- Volviendo en si en ese preciso momento, la primer Sekirei de Minato se incorporó sentándose en el suelo mientras se frotaba la cabeza girando su vista hasta encontrar el pequeño momento intimo ocurriendo a solo un par de metros de ella.

Separando finalmente sus labios, Minato y Yashima se observaron a los ojos notando cada uno el brillo especial en los de su pareja.

Soltando un fuerte gemido, Yashima se abrazó a si misma al tiempo que su cuerpo se llenaba de un calor abrasador, recorriendo cada pedacito de su ser, remeciéndola por completo, finalmente estallando en fuertes sensaciones al momento en que unas brillantes alas de luz blanca nacían en su espalda y una marca Sekirei roja quedase grabada en la base de su nuca.

-Sekirei N° 84, Yashima… será tu Sekirei ahora y para siempre…- Le sonrió la chica a su ahora persona más especial.

**00:23…**

**00:22…**

-¿¡QUE DIABLOS HAS HECHOOOOOOOOO!?- Bramo de repente Yomi con la guadaña en alto y lista para tomar la vida de la otra Sekirei.

-¡Whoa!, ¡Yomi!- Se sobresaltó Minato, muy asustado por la reacción de la chica.

-¡Apártate de Minato-sama!- Le exigió ésta a Yashima.

-Esp… ¡espera Yomi!- Trato de detenerla Minato- era necesario, si no le daba sus alas ella no podría romper la pared…

-¿Huh?, ¡ella puede romper cuantas paredes quiera sin necesidad de su alas!- Replico la furibunda castaña.

-¿Eh?... ah!...- En ese instante le regresaron con completa nitidez las imágenes de su primer encuentro y un piso totalmente destrozado gracias a un pesado martillo.

``Cierto… ¿Por qué no me acorde de eso?´´ Se preguntó Minato, a continuación girándose hacia su nueva Sekirei.

-¿Ya… ¿Yashima?-

La castaña no le respondió, o al menos no con palabras precisamente, en su lugar dándole la espalda, cruzando los brazos por detrás de su espalda y poniéndose a silbar de forma inocente.

``¿¡Fui Engañado!?´´

**00:15…**

**00:14…**

-¡… !, ¡eso ahora no importa!, ¡Yashima destroza esa pared!-

-¡Sí!- Obedeciendo la orden de su Ashikabi, Yashima levanto una vez más su enorme martillo, el cual empezó a brillar de la misma manera que anteriormente lo hiciera la guadaña de Yomi, bajándola despacio hasta dejarlo perpendicular a su propio cuerpo y desplazarlo un poco hacia atrás…

**00:10…**

-¡HAAA!- Descargando el martillo con todas sus fuerzas, este hizo contacto contra la pared destrozándola en el acto, o mejor dicho, desintegrándola, en su lugar dejando un hueco lo suficientemente grande como para salir los tres, mas eso no fue todo como la energía del ataque convertida en una esfera de materia destructiva continuo adelante impactando con la siguiente pared… y la siguiente… y la siguiente… y la siguiente a esa… como un pequeño cometa, atravesó en línea horizontal todo cuanto estuviese en su camino hasta finalmente encontrar el exterior de la nave.

Observando anonadado el ''camino'' creado con ese ''simple'' ataque, Minato no pudo dejar de admirarse de la fuerza de su Sekirei.

-Incre… ible…- Musito, al tiempo que veía a lo lejos el pequeño punto luminoso que indicaba la ''salida'' de la nave- ah…

**00:05…**

-Desde aquí hasta allí deben haber como mínimo unos doscientos metros, cruzarlos en solo cinco segundos es imposi… ¿eh?...-

Sin dejarlo terminar, sus Sekireis lo sujetaron cada una de un brazo, sujetando con el otro brazo sus respectivas armas e inclinando levemente sus cuerpos cual atleta a punto de comenzar una carrera de velocidad.

-¿Yomi?, ¿Yashima?...-

Al instante, las dos se impulsaron hacia adelante llevándose a su Ashikabi entre ellas desplazándose a una velocidad descomunal.

**00:04…**

Sintiendo una poderosa sensación de vértigo nacer desde lo profundo de su estómago, Minato tan solo pudo dejarse llevar, sus pies despegando del suelo, su cuerpo ondeando en el aire como una bandera, su mente aun intentando procesar el repentino cambio de velocidad.

**00:03…**

Viendo todo a su alrededor pasar a una velocidad en la que le era imposible llegar a identificar algo de lo que viera, el chico intentaba con todas sus fuerzas contener sus casi irreprimibles ganas de vomitar.

**00:02…**

Con su vista comenzando a nublarse, el pelinegro ya no era capaz de distinguir los rostros de sus Sekireis, era increíble… (o quizás solo se debía a que acostumbraba utilizar cierto tipo de protecciones), pero ni siquiera cuando viajaba con su moto era capaz de conseguir esas sensaciones.

**00:01…**

A punto de llegar a la inconciencia, los ojos de Minato captaron el pequeño punto luminoso que se hizo cada vez más y más grande hasta el punto de acaparar todo a su alrededor… finalmente… habían salido…

**00:00…**

``¿Doscientos metros en tan solo cinco segundos?... ah cierto… estas chicas… no son humanas…´´.

¡Booooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooommm!...

A una distancia lo suficientemente segura, Yomi y Yashima aterrizaron cayendo limpiamente en el suelo, su Ashikabi no siendo tan afortunado al momento de soltar sus manos, cayendo de cabeza y empezando a rodar varios metros por el suelo, no obstante, el golpe le sirvió para volverle en si a tiempo de levantar la cabeza y ser testigo de la impresionante (como Yomi misma lo hubiese mencionado) implosión, como, lejos de crearse una onda expansiva que arrasase con todo, la nave entera se derrumbaba como un castillo de naipes.

-¿Qué es eso?- Pregunto el pelinegro indicando una esfera de energía proveniente del mismo centro del derrumbe y que crecía continuamente de tamaño.

-Eso es… el sistema de autodestrucción- Informo Yomi igual de impactada que él.

La esfera, crecía cada vez más tragándose los restos de la nave tomando tal envergadura que termino por devorarse completamente la nave.

-Espera… ¿estamos lo suficientemente lejos?-

-No es necesario alejarse más… - Lo detuvo Yomi antes de que siquiera pensara en moverse- …el sistema de autodestrucción tiene dos fases… una es la que acaba de ver y la otra…

Deteniendo lentamente su avance, la gigantesca esfera comenzó un retroceso, cual pileta llena de agua a la que repentinamente se le quita el tapón del fondo, reduciendo considerablemente su tamaño hasta que, con un pequeño destello luminoso, desapareció por completo, en su lugar dejando el suelo árido y desolado del desierto.

-¡Wow!, eso fue como ver una réplica en miniatura de las teorías del Big Bang y el Big Crunch juntas…- Se emocionó Minato.

-¿Big?...- Inquirió Yashima sin comprender.

-Ah, no… no es nada- Musito el chico observando a su alrededor, un poco de preocupación brillando en sus ojos.

-¿Te preocupa la seguridad de esos humanos que vinieron contigo?- Lo interrogo Yomi de forma acertada.

-Ah, no…- Reitero el pelinegro rascándose incomodo la parte posterior de su cabeza.

-Ya se lo eh dicho Minato-sama, todos ellos estaban con otras Sekireis también, así que es más que seguro que, y al igual que nosotros lograron escapar a tiempo…-

-Mutsu es más fuerte que nosotras…- Tercio Yashima- …Kujika y Kuzuri son muy rápidas… las gemelas también…

Notando como ambas chicas parecían esforzarse por animarlo, Minato no pudo reprimir una sonrisa agradecida.

-Sí, tienen razón… gracias Yomi, Yashima…- Les dijo provocando involuntariamente un fuerte sonrojo en su Sekireis- por otro lado esos idiotas son más duros de lo que parecen ja ja ja, si, seguro que estarán bien ja ja ja…

-¿A dónde iremos ahora Minato-sama?- Le pregunto Yomi- supongo que a ese lugar de dónde vienes ¿no es así?

-No, no iremos aun ahí…-

-¿Eh?-

-Hay dos grandes razones por las que todavía no podemos volver- Murmuro el Ashikabi en un tono muy serio.

-¿?-

-Sí, sorpresas inesperadas aparte, esta misión fue un completo fracaso, nuestra tarea era la de conseguir cierto objeto el cual no pudimos obtener, razón esta por la que hasta no hacernos con el objetivo no podemos regresar- Continuo Minato, al tiempo que sacaba su aparato rastreador de entre sus ropas y lo encendía viendo que la maquina no detectaba ningún Jinki en sus cercanías.

``''_Puesto que el Jinki fue robado_''… por otro lado las palabras de esa mujer no dejan de preocuparme, ¿el Jinki fue robado?, ¿cuándo?, ¿antes o después de nuestra llegada?, ¿Quién fue y por qué motivo?, para empeorar las cosas tampoco eh vuelto a ver a Higa o a Ichinomi ¿en dónde diablos se metieron?´´.

-Uhe he he…-

-¿Mhh?- Volviendo de sus pensamientos, el chico se percató de la cercanía de su primer Sekirei, la cual miraba su torso semi desnudo con una mirada llena de perversión en su rostro sonrojado- hmm, antes que cualquier otra cosa, sería una buena idea el conseguirme ropas nuevas para taparme.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso?, así se ve muy bien Minato-sama- Le dijo la chica prácticamente babeando.

-Ah, bueno… caminar por el desierto de esta manera es un poco…-

-En ese caso, ¿Qué le parece si le presto mis ropas?... desde luego, eso hará que sea yo la que quede completamente des-nu-da hu hu hu…-

-No!, eso solo empeoraría el asunto… -Se negó el Ashikabi de forma atajante- y además prefiero mil veces ir medio desnudo a ponerme ropa de mujer…

-¿Qué tal esto Minato-sama?- Intervino Yashima enseñándole una capa algo sucia y llena de tierra.

-¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!?- Le espeto Yomi.

-Le estoy dando a Minato-sama algo de ropa- Se explicó.

-¿¡HUH!?, ¿¡eres estúpida!?, ¡si le das algo de ropa entonces ya no podrá estar medio desnudo y nosotras no podremos seguir disfrutando con eso!...- La sermoneo muy enojada.

Ante esas palabras, los ojos de Yashima se dirigieron hacia el cuerpo de su Ashikabi repasando su torso con la vista y de ahí hasta la capa que mantenía en su mano.

-Ah!...- Desviando sus ojos a un lado la chica se sonrojo al tiempo que de forma sutil intentaba esconder la prenda detrás de su espalda.

-¡Hey!, ¡Ahora no intentes esconderlo!- Le recrimino Minato exigiéndole la ropa que a regañadientes le fue entregada- y tu Yomi, te agradecería que no influenciaras la mente de Yashima por favor- Murmuro mientras terminaba de ponerse la capa- por cierto Yashima, ¿de dónde sacaste esto?...

-De allí- Le indico la chica señalando los cuerpos de muchos Numais muertos sobre el suelo.

-Ah, cierto, ahora que recuerdo, nos enfrentamos a ellos antes de entrar… aunque no recuerdo que los cadáveres fuesen tantos…- Musito extrañado, si bien tampoco podría asegurar de que fuese el mismo grupo con el que pelearon desde que el lugar por el que ingresaron no fue el mismo por el que salieron.

-¿Va a ponerse esas ropas feas?- Quiso saber Yomi.

-No puedo darme el lujo de elegir- Le respondió el pelinegro- las noches en el desierto son crudamente frías después de todo.

-En ese caso solo debe calentarse con mi cuerpo uhe he he he…-

El Ashikabi se la quedó mirando mientras cubría su cuerpo con las ropas nuevas.

-Si se llega a dar el caso…- Asintió ante los ojos encantados de alegría de Yomi que inmediatamente se prendió de su brazo derecho, su otro brazo siendo rápidamente capturado por Yashima- ahhh… bien… desde que no veo nuestras motos por aquí, asumiré que, o fueron destruidas o llevadas por los Numais, así que no queda otra que ir caminando.

-Si puedo disfrutar el calor del cuerpo de Minato-sama como esto, no tengo ningún problema…-

-Tampoco yo…-

-Bien, andando entonces…-Suspiro el chico comenzando a caminar abrazado de sus Sekireis.

-…-.

-…-.

-… Por cierto Minato-sama… había dicho que no regresarías por dos razones, ¿Cuál es la segunda?- Se interesó Yomi.

-¿Segunda?- Preguntado repentinamente por el asunto, el pelinegro trago duro empezando a sentirse muy incómodo- ¿yo dije eso?...

-Sí, lo hiciste…- Aporto Yashima comenzando a poner aún más nervioso al chico al sentir las penetrantes miradas de sus Sekireis sobre él.

-¿De verdad?, aja ja ja, lo siento, en realidad solo estaba esa única razón, no existe ninguna otra… ¡se los juro!-

-¿Por qué estás tan nervioso?-

-¡No lo estoy!, ¿y por qué me siguen preguntando cosas sin sentido?-

-Ah… lo siento…- Se disculparon al mismo tiempo las dos chicas provocando una punzada de remordimiento en el Ashikabi.

``Lo siento, en realidad no puedo decírselos… de ninguna manera deseo que ustedes conozcan a Chiho… si eso llegase a ocurrir… ¡seria el fin del mundo!´´.

-…-.

-…-.

-…-.

Desconocido para ellos, los tres estaban siendo vigilados desde lejos por una figura encapuchada que no perdía detalle de sus movimientos.

**MSEALys11S**

Una figura encapuchada, yacía sentada en una gran silla dentro de una cúpula modificada holográficamente para darle la apariencia del interior de una cueva inmensa, varios mechones de largo cabello rubio se dejaban ver cayendo por su rostro.

Sin embargo, no estaba sola, otras dos figuras se hallaban presentes, una de ellas se mantenía apoyada contra una pared los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho poco desarrollado, un mechón de cabellos rosas sobresaliendo de su capucha, la otra estaba sentada justo enfrente mientras afilaba las garras metálicas de su mano derecha con las de su mano izquierda.

Una cuarta presencia, más pequeña que la del resto, se encontraba escondida tímidamente detrás de la primera.

Las cuatro permanecían en completo silencio salvo por el ruido que hacían las garras metálicas friccionándose entre sí.

En ese instante, la puerta automática se abrió, permitiendo el ingreso de otra persona que, al igual que las del interior, también llevaba una gran capa cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

La recién llegada avanzo hasta la mitad de la ''cueva'' en donde se detuvo y planto una rodilla en el suelo ante la líder de la nave.

-Líder, acabamos de recibir información de Oriha…- Le dijo de forma apresurada.

-¿Huh?, ¿esa tipa aún sigue viva?- Murmuro de forma burlona la chica de cabello rosa.

-Ninguna noticia sería más sorprendente que esa hut hut…- Se rio con humor la chica de las garras.

-Se… según ella… la sección 4 de Karasuba fue… completamente desintegrada…-

-¿¡…!?-

-Y tal parece que… algunos Ashikabis se han asociado finalmente con las Sekireis que estaban allí… uno de ellos… ha tomado esta misma dirección…- Completo.

Al escuchar eso, la líder del grupo comenzó a reír por lo bajo, de forma suave.

-Así que se dirigen hacia aquí… esos malditos monos, atreviéndose a acercarse…- La figura se incorporó de forma brusca dando unos pasos por la sala- a cualquier Ashikabi que se aparezca por aquí… ¡LE HARE CONOCER LE INFIERNO!...

**MSEALys11S**

-¿Disfrutaste de la explosión?- Le pregunto Karasuba a Natsuo acercándose a su Ashikabi.

-Sí, fue muy divertido… no me esperaba que se consumiera a si misma aunque…-

-Te dije que era un sistema especial…- La mujer llego hasta el hombre notando la gran cantidad de figuras encapuchadas que habían a su alrededor- ¿ya lo has hecho?...

-Si, como dijiste, les eh dado sus alas a todas- Le sonrió el Ashikabi.

-Perfecto, buen trabajo…- Lo felicito.

-A tu servicio-

-Me da curiosidad… ¿no te interesa saber lo que les paso a tus amigos humanos?-

-No, en lo más mínimo… no es como si estuviesen muertos después de todo…-

-Les tienes mucha confianza-

-Por lo menos se la tengo a Minato-kun…- Le confeso.

-Ya veo, bien, ya hemos terminado por aquí… ¡Nos vamos!…- Ordeno Karasuba.

-¡Sí!- Al instante, las otras diez figuras se pusieron de pie listas para actuar como la N° 04 ordenase.

-Oh, que subordinadas más obedientes…-

Karasuba se giró hacia el esbozando una sonrisa condescendiente.

-Eres bastante ingenuo Natsuo-kun…-

-¿Eh?...- El hombre en ese momento se percató del ligero temblor de las capas que ocultaban el cuerpo de las Sekireis- oh… ya veo…

-Andando…- Susurro antes de ponerse en marcha junto a su Ashikabi y seguida de su pequeño ejército- este será el comienzo… del fin del mundo…

**#-###########- A-SSSSSSSSSSS #-###########**

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?, después de mucho tiempo me les regreso con el capítulo 3 de Holocausto Sekirei, el cual no lo hace solo puesto que también eh subido el capítulo 6 de Un Padre Ashikabi.**

**Bien, como se ha visto, este capítulo ha estado lleno de acción con algo de perversión y un toque de Gore je je je XO.**

**Minato y su grupo han tenido mucha suerte de sobrevivir a Karasuba pero ahora tendrán que enfrentarse con casi nada al salvaje desierto de un planeta en ruinas XO.**

**Estoy bastante seguro que todos han descubierto muy bien quienes son las Sekireis del final que aparecieron en la nueva sección y lo más impactante Karasuba y su tropa de Sekireis ¿Qué es lo que estará planeando?.**

**Para el siguiente capítulo tendremos mucha más acción de la buena, y además regresara el lemon solo que ¿Yomi nuevamente o Yashima?, ¿o un trio a la carte con ambas? ¡Ustedes deciden!.**

****Bien, como siempre agradezco los Reviews, alertas y favoritos, me hace muy feliz el recibirlos je je je.****

**Mención aparte aviso que eh comenzado un nuevo fic ''Lazos Invisibles'' de la serie de Torre de Dios (el capítulo 2 ya lo tengo listo y lo subiré dentro de muy poco), así que a todos los que conozcan y les guste esa serie espero que le den una oportunidad a mi historia que tengo confianza en que les gustara y a todos los que no conocen Torre de Dios los exhorto a YA MISMO ir volando a leerla XO.**

**Eso será todo por hoy, me despido atentamente con el ya conocido dejen Reviews Please, Sayonara.**


End file.
